Certain Circumstances
by Futaira
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Edward realizes that maybe the green eyed angel was right. Rated M for later chapters. Slash. If you don't read slash... Well you best be looking for another fic to read. So generally lots OOC-ness, temper tantrums, All-powerful and immortal Harry (LOL), AD, Bella and most of Weasley bashing, and crossdressing!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**ECHP**

I never will own Twilight, Harry Potter, other things related to them; characters blah blah blah

Ever.

I will never ever own it

Not even on my Birthday

**_..._**

**Warning: cross dressing, slash, het, OOC, AU**

**This is something that popped into my brain because I wanted to read more ECHP. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to drop a review at the end :) **

**Remember. Reviews= Faster updates**

Story is set in 2012 Just to clear up any misconceptions. Because I'm not sure about the timeline for Twilight. If somebody could let me know that would be much appreciated, and I'll be sure to adjust the story accordingly. Harry will be a new student who is entering the second year of High School along with the other Cullens Except for Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper who are in their third year. And can some one tell me about the american school systems? Like how many years are there and what they are called. Cause, I'm not American.

* * *

Edward glanced at the new car sitting in the school parking lot. A red and black Bugatti Veyron Super Sports which Edward vaguely remembered to be most expensive street legal production car available on the market today. Edward inwardly whistled. Seeing a new car in the school parking lot could only mean one thing.

_ A new student._ Rosalie's mind supplied in a put-out huff.

She was already thinking up of different scenarios of which the new student would be enamored by their family. Emmett whistled appreciatively while checking out the car while holding onto Rosalie's waist. But even if Rosalie hated the new student, she could still appreciate the sheer beauty of the two-seater in all of its elegance of smooth lines and sharp edges.

The couple were wearing matching outfits, Rosalie wore a long-sleeved red off-shoulder shirt that hugged her hour-glass figure, with pale blue skinny jeans that clung to her shapely legs, with a pair of black Ashleyy Patent Boots that added another inch to her already tall height of 5'9" and a pair of silver bangles on each arm. Her waist long blonde hair had been tied into a graceful knot at the base of her neck earlier this morning.

Meanwhile Emmett, who stood at the impressive height of 6'5", wore a long sleeved red herringbone shirt, with a pair of light blue jeans that hugged his muscular legs nicely as well as a pair of black and white checkered sneakers. He carried a large black checkered backpack which he used to carry most of his and Rosalie's school books. His own cropped curly dark brown hair was simply too short to fashion, much to Rosalie's dismay.

Jasper was letting out a mental sigh of relief, at least the new student would be the main target of school gossip for a while. _And I could finally feel slightly at ease without having most of the entire student population staring at us._

Jasper wore a long sleeved light blue flannel shirt, with dark green pants with brown Dyna thrice lace up. He carried a worn looking brown leather book bag that was hung across his chest. His own shoulder length blonde hair framing his face in simple waves. He stood at the height of 6'3" an inch taller than Edward who stood at the height of 6'2".

Edward let a small smile grace his face at Jasper's thoughts. Alice was jumping excitedly at the prospect of having another friend. Wait what?! And immediately Alice began reciting the Greek alphabet. Edward narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Alice just smiled cheekily at her _brother_.

"You'll _love _her Edward." She said happily. Edward raised an eyebrow, so the new student was a female? Hopefully she will be nothing like Isabella. Rosalie stared impassively at their sister.

Alice, who was the shortest of the coven, stood at 5'6" and wore a dark blue blouse, with light pink trimmings that clung to her slim figure hugging in all the right places to show off her curves, with a short above knee length green checkered skirt as well as a pair of dark brown high top sneakers with black thigh high stockings. Her own dark hair styled to hug her nape at the back while framing her face at the front.

"Hopefully this new student will not end up as annoying as that Swan girl." She said haughtily, she could already imagine another power hungry bitch wanting to be a vampire. And using any means to attain it, even poor Edward. Emmett just gave an easy grin, Jasper a small nod, clearly both of them were eager to meet the new student.

Together the five siblings went into the school for another usual uneventful repetitive day of High School.

Yeah right, They didn't know that today would be the day their lives took a turn. A turn, not even Alice knew, if it were better or worse.

* * *

_ Bloody hell, this place is so confusing. I'm glad that this school is no where near as large as Hogwarts. I could get lost damn easily with my shitty luck. _Edward stared at the general direction from which he heard the intriguing thought from. _That must be the new student. Sounds like a foreign accent._ Edward made his way pass the crowd of students loitering in the hallways and finally caught a glimpse of the new student. Edward eyes widened just a fraction at the sight of the beauty in front of him.

The girl in front of him was short. Barely past 5'1". Edward had never thought he would find someone who was shorter than Alice. With a slim figure, from what he could tell from his view of the girl.

She had long raven hair that reached her hips look like a control mess with all the curls tumbling down her neck and shoulders. Edward wanted to run his fingers through those strands of ebony which he was sure would be smooth and silky to the touch. She had bangs that framed her face which was a mixture of contrasts. A sharp narrow nose and a gentle chin with full pink luscious bow shaped lips. High cheek bones and wide almond shaped eyes. And her eyes. Her eyes were green. Impossibly green. Her eyes were framed by long dark lashes that left shadows on her cheeks when she fluttered them when she stood just right under an overhead light. _What on Earth was he doing thinking of her , admittedly beautiful, hair and eyelashes? Seriously_ **_eyelashes_.**He continued with his observation of the girl fearing he would be forever trapped if he did not look away from her face.

She wore a white long sleeved turtle neck that hugged her slender arms, as well as a spaghetti strapped light green lacy and frilly patterned dress that reached just above her knees, hiding her figure from view only showing that she was slim and slender, over the shirt. She wore Apricot beige peep toe heels that added an extra 2" to her short height, that tied into a neat butterfly knot just above her ankles. And Edward, wanting to drink in as many details of this magnificent creature as he could, noticed that her toes and finger nails were painted a pale pink.

And then their eyes met. Edward felt like his entire soul was being seen through by those green eyes. He felt like he was being judged and that the girl could read his very being just by staring into his eyes. _Cedric? It can't be, he's dead! B-but, those eyes. No. It's not Cedric. Stupid Harry, how could it possibly be Cedric? Those eyes.. they're like Moony's. Is he a werewolf? No, the shade is wrong, its too bright when it isn't a full moon yet. _

When he heard the word werewolf he unwillingly shuddered. The new student, _Harry,_ his mind supplied, knew about werewolves. Could she be a possible relation to the shape shifters on the Reservation?

Harry saw him flinch and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _The only other thing I can think of is.. Vampire! _Immediately the girl's eyes widened. Edward flinched instinctively and Harry took a step back. Edward unknowingly took a hesitant step forward. _But his eyes are different. They aren't red. He must be one of those vegetarian vampires Mione was going on about last week._

Edward looked at her intrigued, so she knew what he was, and this friend of hers knows as well. _Wait a damn sodding minute! His reactions... He can read my mind! He's a natural Legilimency user! _And before Edward could comprehend by what she meant, her mind could no longer be heard. It was like a quiet room in her mind.

Edward tried once again to enter her mind-scape. The girl narrowed her eyes into slits and anger could be felt radiating from her small frame.

"Get out of my mind." She hissed dangerously and softly too low for any of the nearby students to hear and Edward actually felt himself being pushed, rather painfully, out of her mind. But she knew Edward would be able to hear her, since she knew without a doubt what he was. Before turning around and walking away, she glared angrily one more time, never looking back even once, while Edward stared after her retreating figure with a face of pure shock.

Just then Jasper came up behind him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. That certainly shocked Edward out of his stupor.

"What happened" Jasper asked quietly, not wanting to gain any unnecessary attention to the two brothers. Edward looked up into his, slightly taller than him, brother's eyes. "I think I have found someone who knows what we are, but, I don't think she wants anything to do with us." Edward replied with a still shocked look on his face.

Jasper arched a blond eyebrow and Edward explained what had just happened, how the new student, Harry had known what he was just by looking into his eyes, as well as informing Jasper with her possible relationship with at least one werewolf. Jasper narrowed his eyes at that,_ a girl with a connection to at least one werewolf with a strong dislike to vampires, could be a potential threat_. Edward looked into his brother's eyes and told him how it was not that she disliked vampires, but more like she was angry that_ Edward could read _her mind.

Jasper merely huffed and said " We will find out more about her later. Now we better get to class. We might be late." Before walking off to his first period, Trigonometry.

Edward went to his first period History Class, not able to shake off the image of angry green eyes, which gave him a strange urge to apologize to the young girl. He got his wish when in the next period, he had Biology and the beautiful petite raven haired girl entered the class and handed a piece of paper to the the teacher, supposedly for him to sign just like all new students were expected to. But even the teacher had to do a double take when he saw the beauty that was his new student. By then, Edward has known what most of the school population thought of the new girl, simply put, all the girls were either jealous or in awe of her beauty, while all the boys were hoping that they had a chance with the green eyed angel. Even the male homosexuals gave her figure an appreciative once over, while the lesbians couldn't keep theirs off.

She gave a quick glance over the room, absently noting all the possible exits and froze when she saw Edward sitting near the window and realized that the only empty seat was next to the bronze haired vampire. Edward saw her heave a sigh and made her way to sit next to the, much taller than her, vampire with cold eyes.

She then proceeded to give him a once over before whispering, "Since you are a vegetarian, I suppose you mean me nor the students here no harm. So I apologize for my uncalled for behavior at the hallway." Her voice was soft and a little deep, like as if she just woke up from a nap.

She took a deep breath, seemingly to gather herself some courage before she hurriedly whispered, "I was only miffed that you had happened to be able to read my mind, and I would appreciate if you would not do so again." not once looking into his eyes, even though she faced his general direction.

Edward sat on his stool stunned, here the angel was apologizing to him when _he _should have been the one begging on his knees for her forgiveness. Edward stared at the white teeth that were biting into the pale pink lips that made venom pool into his mouth. If only he was the one biting those precious lips. Before realizing with a start what he had just thought to himself.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

"No, I should apologize, you were only defending yourself. I admit it was rude and wrong of me to continue to try to enter your mind even after you have closed it off." Edward replied gruffly, unable to stop the venom to continuously pool into his mouth, making him swallow the bitter substance. What was happening to him? If he was physically able to blush he was sure that his face would be a burning red.

Harry glanced at him, finally making eye contact with him and gave him a soft smile, "Let's just call it even then, shall we?" She offered with a teasing light in her green eyes. Looking into those eyes, Edward would have promised her anything and everything if it would let him watch that beautiful smile on her face.

"Alright." was the only thing he could manage to force through his lips, before Harry turned around and gave her attention to the whiteboard, where the teacher was writing notes while reading from the textbook.

Meanwhile, Edward was wondering to himself, _what is going on?_

* * *

When class finally ended, with a mutual contemplative silence between the two students, Edward watched Harry as she gathered her books into her book bag, that Edward failed to notice earlier.

"I think we should start over." Edward blurted out as Harry was about to get up from her stool. He saw her turn to look at him with, was that mirth?, in her eyes. "Well I suppose so, why don't you go first?" She offered with a sly smile.

Edward once again swallowed the pooling venom, "My name is Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, my fair lady" He inwardly winced, what the hell was he thinking? _Fair lady? She'll think I'm weird or eccentric for sure! Damn my mouth! _He was brought out from his inner berating by a soft giggle. He turned to see that Harry was giggling with a smile on her face.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Harriette Lilian Potter-Black. And the pleasure is all mine, my good sir." She said albeit mockingly with a teasing grin and walked away still smiling to herself while Edward stared after her once again in with a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

After an uneventful double English period, of which Edward spent 90% of his time thinking about the new student, it wasn't like he hadn't heard anything the teacher was saying before, Edward made his way to the Cafeteria where he found Alice bouncing excitedly in her seat, seemingly waiting for something. When she caught sight of Edward she waved him over to their usual table, waiting for him to reach before she grabbed his arm.

"I want Harriette to be my friend so you _will_ be nice to her." She ordered with a gentle smile but Edward could hear the _or else_ hidden in her sentence. Edward would rather not think of what she would do in retaliation, thank you very much. Her mind was already flashing images of a burning piano. Edward inwardly cringed. Anything for his piano...

"Alright, but what about Rosalie?" Edward questioned wearily.

"She will love her. " Alice pipped confidently. Edward raised an eyebrow at that statement. The idea of Rosalie loving anyone, outside of their family, was a sketchy idea at best.

Just then they were joined by the rest of the Cullen Coven with Jasper seating on Alice's right, while Rosalie sat on Jasper's other side which obviously meant that Emmett was on Rosalie's right just next to Edward. Leaving the seat next to Edward's empty. They had all not bothered to grab any lunch except for Alice and Emmett, and they immediately began playing with their food. Edward subconsciously glanced periodically towards to doors leading out of the cafeteria for any sign of the raven haired angel.

"The new girl doesn't smell like food." Jasper whispered.

Rosalie sniffed delicately. "It's true." She added as if admitting so was the most disgusting thing she could ever do. Edward raised a brow at them before thinking about himself. It was true, the girl smelt like the sky and nature at the same time, a weird if not impossible scent.

"I wonder why," Alice mused softly.

"We passed by her on our way to Physics. She looked at us as if we were going to pounce on her before calming down and giving a small smile before leaving." Rosalie explained.

"She was wary of us at first before she felt calm before she left us." Jasper added.

"Well I want her to be my friend." Alice demanded hotly.

Jasper and Rosalie were about to argue with her before Alice held up a hand.

"I've seen it. She's going to make everyone in this family a better person. She will be a wonderful addition to the family. And you will _all_ love her. No matter what you say now, she already knows our secret. The Volturi will never hurt her because of it, and you will all thank me one day for making you open your eyes." Alice added indignantly. Like as if she could not believe that the family could be against this poor girl.

"Well, I guess its wonderful that at least one person from this family loves me." Said a soft voice with a drawl. Standing behind Alice was the girl that had been on everybody's mind,_ how had she managed to sneak up on them like that,_ Harriette Lilian Potter-Black.

She stood with her hands behind her back.

"Harriette!" Alice squealed happily, pulling the shorter girl down to the empty seat between her and Edward. "Hello Alley Cat." Harriette greeted the girl with her new nickname. Alice smiled warmly at the green eyed teen.

"Let me introduce you to the family, this is my beloved, Jasper Whitlock-Hale." Gesturing to the stoic blonde on her right. Jasper let out a small nod. Harry stared into his topaz eyes for a moment. They were seizing each other up. Jasper could sense her being wary around him even if she was comfortable around Alice. And when he looked into her eyes, he could see that they held the same things Jasper's had shown when he had first met Alice all those years , loss, despair, hopelessness, hurt, but she also had courage, wit, charm, and maybe, was that a flicker of _recognition_ in her eyes? He finally realized that she too had been through a war, just like he had if not something disturbingly close.

Harriette reached into her bag and pulled out a sweet wrapped in a metallic red wrapper. "Here, try one. You look like you could use a little pick me up."

Jasper hesitantly reached for the sweet after a nod of approval from his wife and placed the candy in his mouth. Imagine his surprise when instead of the regular scratchy and dry taste of ash he was expecting, his mouth was filled with the taste of the blood of his favorite animal, a mustang. His eyes widened and he stared at the short girl in front of him.

"What is this?" he asked her incredulously.

Harriette smiled a shy smile. "Candy of course. From where I come from, they are called Blood pops. I'll be more than happy to get you some more." She explained vaguely.

Alice smile another warm smile, and hurried with the introductions so that Harriette would not be troubled by uncomfortable questions from the family. She wanted Harriette to _like _them dammit and nobody was going to stop her! Alice gestured to the tall blonde next to the awed Jasper.

"This is my sister, Rosalie Lilian Hale." Harriette looked into the topaz eyes of the vain yet protective blonde. "Hello, we have the same middle name." Harriette greeted politely, Rosalie sneered lightly at the girl. "You remind me of someone I know." Harriette added vaguely. Thinking of a certain pale blonde haired git, with the same smile she gave when she reached the table.

_She really was beautiful, just as beautiful as any vampire could be_. Rosalie felt a little jealous at the thought.

"If it helps, I think that your hair is simply lovely. I wish I could get my hair to behave as wonderfully as yours." Harriette added as a passing comment. _It was true, _Rosalie thought to herself. This girl's hair was more suited to tumble down in messy waves rather than Rosalie's own perfectly arranged gentle waves. Rosalie simply nodded gracefully at the comment preening herself and adjusting her already perfectly placed hair that she had earlier that morning tied into a loose knot at the the base of her neck.

Harry smiled knowingly. _Exactly like Malfoy._

"This is my brother Emmett McCarty-Cullen." Alice pointed to the largest of all the vampires at the table.

Emmett looked straight into Harriette's green eyes, giving her a wide welcoming grin. Making the much smaller girl give a shy smile back, as she took in the sight of the largest member of their coven.

"I'm sure you are a half-giant. You are simple too huge to not be one." She teased.

Emmett gave a rather loud guffaw and grinned "I like you Tiny!" He exclaimed happily.

Harriette gave a mock frown. "I am not _tiny, _as you put it. You are all just ridiculously large." She said with a slight huff. Earning a small smile from everyone at the table. Even Rosalie could not hide the small quirk of her lips at the raven's comment.

"And of course you know Edward." Alice added with a sly smile.

Edward narrowed his eyes, she was hiding something.

"Of course, we had Biology together." Harriette replied with a smirk of her own.

Edward simply nodded in reply, he was still embarrassed that he had called her a fair lady. If Emmett knew of this Edward would never be able to live it down. Edward observed the two black haired girls smirking slyly at each either.

"Where are you from Harriette?" Rosalie asked, curious.

"Well, I was born in London. But I have been attending a boarding school in Scotland for quite a while." Harriette replied with practiced ease, at the rather intrusive and sudden question. Like she had already had many people asking her the same question. _She probably has, what with all these gossip mongers at the school. _

"Are you living with anyone? Or are you here alone?" Jasper asked.

Edward was surprised usually Jasper never talked unless spoken to with anyone outside the family. But he supposed Jasper wanted to make sure the number of possible threats to their family. He could see Rosalie nodding agreeing with the question her 'twin' had given.

" I came with my surrogate family." She answered vaguely. Not explaining how many people were there or even the gender. She knew how to hide information if there was no reason to reveal anything.

"You can all call me Harry if you like. Harriette is such a mouthful." She added with a small smile.

"Lets cut to the chase, shall we?" Rosalie abruptly said with a soft voice.

"How do you know what we are." She whispered in an even softer voice, she even leaned closer to the table as if they were discussing a conspiracy theory.

Harriette, _no Harry,_ leaned across the table as well and rested her elbows while cupping her face with her palms, "Well, you lot aren't trying hard at keeping your identities a secret really. One look into Eddie's eyes and I could have gathered what you were quite easily. You just have to know what to look for really." She answered with an amused smile.

"How did you know what to look for then." Jasper too leaned towards the center of the round table.

"Well, if one goes to a school, one generally learns new things, do you not?" She answered vaguely with mischief in her eyes.

Jasper was about to question her further when a loud male voice suddenly called out "Harriette!" from across the cafeteria.

Harry's head immediately whipped towards the general direction of the voice. A tall 6'2" blonde, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, with a lanky build stomped (gracefully, mind you) towards their table. He had high cheek bones, and a sharp long nose, pointed chin and pale thin lips that were pulled in a scowl. Grey eyes shone with displeasure as he walked through the noisy cafeteria, where most if not _all_ the students were staring at him. His entire demeanor practically screamed _aristocrat. _

And Edward pouted inwardly when he realized that he could not read this man's mind as well. Where are all these people coming from? Are they selling Mind Reader Repellent that Edward was not aware about?

Harry immediately stood up when she caught sight of the blonde and hurried him over to a different, _unoccupied_ Edward's mind supplied unhelpfully, table where they proceeded to sit next to each other, faces close, arms touching and hunched over as if they were sharing a secret nobody else knew of.

_How dare he get so close to Harry!_ Edward growled to inwardly to himself. He however did not realize that he had let a soft growl slip, which normal humans would be unable to catch, but of course his family with the supernatural hearing could hear as clear as day.

And when the blonde was about to open his mouth to no doubt let Harry know what he was doing here, when he was clearly not a student, when Harry raised a hand and shook her head with a serious look in her eyes. She glanced at our table quickly which prompted the man to do the same. The man stared at us, like we were a rare species of animal that needed to be scrutinized before his grey eyes widened rather comically in shock, and slight fear. _Yes you should fear us pretty boy._ Edward thought rather angrily at the blond man to himself. A smug look on his face. His 'siblings' were torn between watching Harry, with the mysterious blonde man or Edward who was showing amusing reactions to the close proximity that were between the two mysterious entities.

"What on Earth have you been doing Rie! We told you to call between each class! Sirius is barking mad with worry!" The blonde whispered rather agitatedly.

"I have told you all time and time again I will not be able to spend every free minute I have calling home!" Harry huffed softly while crossing her arms across her chest

. "But you know we worry." The man whispered softly.

Harry'e eyes softened and she reached across to hug the man, so that he leaned rather awkwardly over as his head rested against her chest. The beating of her heart seemed to soothe him somewhat as his body relaxed from pent up tension.

"Besides, I have sent many text messages to you on your phone while between classes, Darling." Harry whispered gently into his ear as she ran her fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair.

"You do realize that most of the people in the house are not as technologically literate as you and Granger?" He replied snidely.

Edward's hands clenched into tight fists. Why would Harry call that man a stupid nickname like _darling, Edward should be the one Harry gives all the romantic nicknames too! _Edward then realized his current train of thought was simply in appropriate since he had only met Harry _**today**. _Alice gave him a knowing smile.

"Are you telling me that my darling little ferret has finally found something he does not excel in?" Harry teased with a playful smile.

_NO! Smile at me, not at that unknown man!_ Edward thought furiously, forgetting that he wasn't suppose to think such thoughts in the first place.

"Whatever." The blonde huffed rather childishly before sitting up properly.

He wore a beige blazer with a black turtle neck, neatly pressed white dress pants and a black pair of Dyna boat shoes. "Have you eaten yet Rie? Sirius will have your head if he finds out you are not eating." The man asked nonchalantly.

"I was just about to, if you hadn't stormed into the cafeteria like a hippo." Harry retorted, with which the man angrily whispered that he had not been anything like a _hippo_, while fishing for something in her bag. She took out a square lunch box and placed it on the table.

"Here you can share my lunch." and handed the blonde an extra pair of chopsticks.

Harry shouldn't share anything with this man! Only Edward was allowed to share with Harry!

The grey eyed man moaned in despair. "You know I hate using chopsticks, Rie!" He complained.

Harry smirked, a scarily similar one that reminded him of Rosalie, "Exactly why I packed a Japanese _bentou."_

The man stared at Harry, his mouth agape_. _

_"_You _knew_ I was going to be here?" he asked incredulously.A blond brow arched.

"But of course, one does not simply go about one's day without preparing for all possible outcomes." Harry replied smartly.

The man gave a groan of despair and he hesitantly tried to use the chopsticks to pick up the food which Harry brought with her. Mumbling to himself how _Rie_ shouldn't spend so much time with Granger. Edward narrowed his eyes, Who was this Granger person that this interfering blond man keeps mentioning. Is this Granger person after _his_ Harry to? Edward immediately looked shocked when he realized that he had referred Harry as _his_.

Meanwhile, Harry had opened her container to reveal, a simple meal of rolled eggs, fried chicken and plain rice with sesame seeds.

"Now, do tell, how did you get into the school?" Harry questioned while picking her food, equally dividing it into two portions. Yes, Edward was curious to know as well.

"I simply informed the lady at the desk that you have forgotten your medication." The blonde replied easily.

Harry rolled her eyes. "But I don't have any medication." She added after she ate some of her food.

"Yes, I know that. But nobody else does, now do they?" he replied as he took a rather clumsy bite of the food.

He gave an appreciative moan. "I could almost forgive you for making me worry because this." He said with a charming smile.

"Because of what, darling?" Harry asked.

"Your delicious cooking of course." The blonde replied while elegantly attempting to place more mouthful of apparently _home cooked food by Harry, _ Oh how Edward wanted to strangle the blonde.

"Darling I cook for you and the family _everyday." _She exclaimed.

The blond simply gave a noncommittal grunt as he continued to eat.

The vampires spent the rest of their lunch break observing the two people in the table next to them. Apparently Harry had forgotten about their existence entirely since her attention was constantly called upon by the blond man. And for some reason, that just didn't sit well with Edward. Alice simply giggled, while Jasper stared exasperatedly at his brother. The emotions this vampire went through in the past _five minutes_ were exhausting!

**TBC**

* * *

Find out what happens for the rest of the day when the vampires continue getting to know our favourite green eyed wizard.

Remember, Reviews = Faster updates

And flames will be used to cook my lunch :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up :)**

**I am planning on writing an Avengers/HP crossover. Because I accidentally stumbled on one and now I'm hooked and its like a drug. But ofcourse, I'm a Slash shipper so its usually Harry boinking with one of the Avengers. I simply love this crossover and I was planning to do one after I'm done with a couple more chapters for _Certain Circumstances. _****So please vote :)**

**So now its mostly from Harry's (Harriette) POV**

**It's a cross-dressing fic so, you guys already know who is pretending to be a gal...**

**So obviously I don't own anything or Harry would have been shacking up with Draco every other weekend in the Room of Requirement, and Bella would have been killed by James in the field while the Cullens played baseball.**

**BTW can someone tell me when do school terms start and when are your school holidays? **

**So enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

** Because Reviews = Faster Updates.**

**This has been re-edited to give the story more information.**

* * *

_Dark_

The sky was dark, covered by heavy black storm clouds. A side effect from having too many Dementors roaming around in one area. The air was cold and still. The only source of light were the colorful flashes of light streaming from the wands of wizards and witches alike.

Either fighting for the good or evil, Dark or Light, but Harry knew, there was no Dark or Light. Not when every night, Harry found comfort in the Darkness, and everyday, he was tormented and manipulated by the Leader of the Light Side of the war. His heart was dark. No longer bright with happiness and innocence. His eyes were dark, no longer shining with life and laughter.

Green unseeing eyes took in the field blankly. What had once been the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, was now a devastated wasteland stained red, with the life-force of the many scattered bodies. The many dead lifeless bodies of comrades and enemies alike.

Harry stumbled on a body, one of many bodies that littered the ground. Bodies were left discarded as the war waged on around him. Missing limbs, missing skin, everything was missing from these bodies, and most importantly life was missing from these bodies.

Death and decay and despair hung heavily in the air. Harry could almost touch it. Every second Harry was running trying to find Voldermort, more and more people from both sides were falling. Harry gathered his courage, his famous Gryffindor courage.

And he looked down. The lifeless blue eyes of Arthur Weasley stared back at him. Harry chocked back a sob and crouched down over the long dead body. He gently closed the eyes of a once gentle man. A loving father. A hardworking mentor. A happy family man.

Brutally betrayed by his wife; _his wife! Merlin, _Harry didn't know how Arthur had managed to survive after he found out about that, and his two youngest children, That was probably what made him run into the battlefield and take down a total of _fifty _Death Eaters, Harry was later told by a red eyed Charlie, before his chest was brutally and painfully slashed open by a severe cutting hex sent his way by his youngest.

His baby girl. The one who used to be the apple of his eye. The one he worked long under paid hours at the Ministry so that he could buy her a beautifully designed set of dress robes for the Yule ball during her third year at Hogwarts. The one he brought to the nearby park on his rare day off, instead of spending it with his entire family. The one he was willing to _die_ for.

And if Harry saw the dried tear tracks on his already cold cheeks, Harry never judged. How could he? When a similar pair of tracks ran down his own cheeks? He casted curse after curse at the enemy. Killing them all easily and without remorse.

Who was his enemy?

Harry stared around him, with dead, emotionless eyes, despite the proof of bitter resentment running down his cheeks.

Right now, his mind told him that his enemies were the Death Eaters, _Voldermort,_ but his heart told him that it was the Order of Phoenix, _Dumbledore._

But Draco was a Death Eater, but he was Harry's best friend.

Draco.

Draco was the one who Harry went to when he found out, that Ron secretly hated him.

When he found out that Ron was _paid_ by Dumbledore out of _Harry's_ own vaults.

Oh Merlin, his _vaults. _His anger grew, _resentment, hatred, _how dare Dumbledore _steal_ from him. Like a petty thief. How dare that old fool hide his lineage from Harry. Of course he would have hidden it, it was for the _Greater Good_.

* * *

A quick visit to Gringotts in his fourth year became one of the most life changing events in Harry's life, during the life threatening tournament, which he had been forced to participate in, a drop of blood on an enchanted parchment, and a long list of names slowly began writing themselves on the parchment. Thankfully, they were in one of the private rooms, at Harry's request.

The list started writing itself, with the oldest relatives being written at the very top of the magical parchment.

Near the very top, was Merlin. Harry's eyes had bugged out when he had read that one.

Lower down, he read the names of each of the four founders of Hogwarts. He had sat (fell) heavily on his chair when he had read that.

He saw the names of the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. He needed a small dose of calming draught after that one.

He saw other names of wizardry celebrities and elites.

And finally, he saw the name of Lily Potter (née Evans) as well as James Potter. At those names he had cried silent tears. They died so young, barely had a chance to properly live.

A quick change of Goblin-in-charge, the other was allowing Dumbledore and any other person Dumbledore saw fit free access to his Potter Vault, Griphook was the new manager of the Potter, Black (Sirius had left him everything as had been stated in his will should he ever be sentenced to Azkaban or was unreachable and on the run as a fugitive, somehow Harry suspected Sirius knew of Dumbledore and his manipulations), Merlin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Riddle and Gaunt (by right of conquest) and Peverell vaults. Griphook had fainted and had to be _Enervate _by a suddenly smirking Severus Snape who had been standing in shock next to Harry the entire time.

* * *

Severus had been his close confidant after the second year fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets. One night Harry was wandering the halls after a particularly bad nightmare, when Severus had caught him and brought him to his office.

Instead of reporting to the Headmaster like Harry had expected, Severus told him the story of how he and Lily, had been the best of friends since childhood. He told Harry of what happened when he over heard the prophecy, how the night Lily was killed, he had defected to the Light and remained a Spy, by force. _It was become a spy or Azkaban really, _was what he told Harry. He spoke of how he never participated in raids, his position as Potions Master at age 16 had helped with that.

Harry sat listening in awe at the man who he now knew, was his second godfather, should Lily pass away. He learned how Severus had killed his father, Tobias, as his price for initiation into the Death Eater ranks. Harry listened without judging as Severus showed no remorse for killing the man who killed his mother.

And in return, Harry told Severus how, to the Dursleys, Harry was nothing but a freak. How Harry was treated like a House elf, How his room was the cupboard under the stairs until he got his first Hogwarts letter. He remembered clearly what had been written on his Hogwarts' envelope.

_Harrison J. Potter_

_England_

_ Surrey, Little Whinging_

_Number 4, Privet Drive_

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs_

Harry told Severus how he was always beaten for everything and nothing, till he was bleeding and bruised and broken. Yet, Dumbledore sent him back there that summer and will always be sending Harry to the Dursleys, despite Harry's desperate pleas for sanctuary in the walls of the school.

He recalled when he had made the glass for the snake enclosure at the zoo disappear when Dudley had punched him hard in the ribs. Setting the python on the ridiculously over weight boy. He remembered the harsh beating with the _Smelting Stick_ from Vernon the moment they reached the small house and the doors and windows were closed so that nobody would know what they did to the _freak_.

Harry was thankful for small mercies, where Vernon would not stoop so low as to rape the spiritually defeated boy.

* * *

After the sharing session with Severus, Harry had grown rapidly closer with Draco, without Ron knowing obviously. Hermione noticed that Harry's grades were improving. So she said nothing when she noticed the Gryffindor and Slytherin in the library while Ron was busy, reporting on Harry to Dumbledore, not that she knew at the time.

So when in fourth year during an off period of the tournament, Draco off handedly remarked about being one of the richest heirs in the Wizarding World, Harry of course denied when he knew he only had a thousand or so Galleons in his vault. Draco had stared him with disbelief in his eyes.

_ Harry, the Potter family are second to the Malfoy family in terms of wealth. Whatever you have that is a mere thousand galleons is most likely your trust fund for your Hogwarts years. _Harry had stared at Draco blankly. Draco then brought Harry to their godfather, Severus, and Severus then brought Harry to Gringotts for a lineage test as well to find out the status for his vaults.

Severus had thrown a fit when he had not received any bank statements, even though he was Harry's godfather. They found out the situation about Dumbledore's apparent need for secrecy.

The Head Goblin had been called when they had found out about the goblin thief.

After an hour of planning between Severus and the goblins, Eventually whatever withdrawals Dumbledore was to be made from a small vault and he was no longer allowed any access to any other vaults owned by Harry James Potter. He made sure that Dumbledore knew nothing of his other vaults. He made sure Dumbledore would never know of his other vaults.

Harry had all his possessions, by right of blood Heir, to be transferred to a new vault under the name of Delphinium Harrison Evans.

Harry had wanted to keep the Evans' tradition of naming their children after flowers and thought that Delphinium sounded very masculine, for a flower. Severus had just given a knowing tilt of the lips. Not a smile per say, but not a smirk either. He figured that the small tilt would be as close to a smile he would ever get.

He even managed to get the Goblins to create papers for him, should he ever choose to live under that name.

Harry honestly knew nothing about what he was going to do with all that gold. And the vaults of the Founders and Merlin had been collecting dust, so, the only thing that has happened was that the vaults had only increased due to the interest of 2.35% per annum.

It was actually a different number in Gobbledegook. But Harry was told it was a rough translation and estimate. When Harry reached the age of 17, Dumbledore will have to pay back every single knut he took with an_ increased_ interest.

At that, Harry was given new keys to bring with him for safekeeping as he had been legally emancipated with the help of Severus. With the trace gone, Harry could at least perform healing spells while in the 'care' of the Dursleys.

* * *

Severus left the secure bank with Harry tucked securely in his arm. And that night, Harry slept over in Severus's rooms, unable to be near Ron without attacking the redhead. Whom, Harry had found out after a thorough search and scan by the goblins, had been receiving payments of a _thousand galleons a month_ for being Harry Potter's best friend.

Harry cried angry tears at the betrayal of the man who used to be a grandfather to him, he cried at the deceit that his supposedly best friend had thrown at him.

And he had cried for Hermione, who he hoped would never know of what Ron had done, because Harry knew that Hermione had a crush on Ron.

Harry cried for the Twins, they who had loved family more than anything, how would they cope if they knew what the family had done? Harry didn't particularly care that the youngest Weasley boy had stolen from Harry, but, Harry knew that the twins would not take betrayal at that extent lightly. No matter who it was.

Draco had come in the middle of the night while Harry stared unseeing at the ceiling, Draco got on the bed and pulled the forever small Gryffindor, due to the undernourishment from the Dursleys during his developing years, into his arms. While they were only a little more than a month apart, with Draco being older, Draco was so much more taller and stronger than the petite green eyed Gryffindor.

Severus could give Harry all sorts of nourishment potions, but he had passed the stage for growing awhile ago, and Harry had resigned himself to the fact that he would not grow anymore than 5'5'' at most as an adult.

* * *

A year after they returned from the Horcrux hunt, Harry was training desperately and would not stop until he collapsed from either magical or physical exhaustion. Albus didn't want Harry to train. No. Harry could not survive the war. He had to die. That way Albus could have full control over the Potter vaults.

He would have had control of the Black vault too if not for the meddling of_ Sirius Orion Black_ who had made _Harrison James Potter_ the sole heir for the Black vaults, thus forbidding any outside access. And he had only found out after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, back when the Potter boy was in his fifth year in Hogwarts, which he had staged so that Sirius Black would be killed.

Albus had made Harry believe that Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) was the one who had cast the spell to send Sirius into the Veil, when it had been Albus's own doing. Imagine his shock, when three days later, the same Sirius Black was literally spit out from the Veil.

Of course Sirius made it quite clear to everyone in the Order that he knew who exactly pushed him into the Veil.

This was met with outrage and disbelief.

The afternoon when Sirius returned from the intensive care from St. Mungos was spent trying to keep Sirius from killing Albus.

In the end, Sirius had removed his membership which also included his contributing funding from the Order of Phoenix, which left Albus the only one who would and could fund the Order. And Albus's already dwindling vault was emptier than it should have been.

He had tried to withdraw gold from the Potter vaults but was told that the vault was empty except for a few Knuts. That had left Albus in a rage and he had trashed his office, only to have the poor, unsuspecting and unknowing, Minerva McGonagall repair everything in the destroyed office without question an hour later.

Remus, who had been suspecting Dumbledore for awhile, after the reappearance of his best friend, had left the order with Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Head Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Former Head Auror Mad Eye Moody followed as well, going along with his star pupil, with his artificial eye spinning wildly. _Constant vigilance_ he had muttered under his breath.

Most of the Weasley brothers went along, leaving only Ronald 'Ron' and Ginevra 'Ginny' as the only Weasley children left in the room. Harry having left the day before, after exploding at Dumbledore about keeping the prophecy a secret.

* * *

Now, during what Harry hoped to be the final battle, only because of the pain and destruction he was seeing everywhere, Harry searched for the leaders of both sides of the war. He saw Voldermort hit Dumbledore with the familiar green, _same __green as your eyes Harry, _Luna had once told him_,_ light of the Killing Curse. And a without a second of hesitation, Harry cast a powerful _Fiendfyre _at the corpse of the once great Albus Dumbledore.

Voldermort had looked at Harry's direction with what was known as shock, Harry couldn't tell. Before they bowed and positioned themselves for a duel.

"To the Death." Voldermort had hissed "Potter." He had added as an after thought.

"To the Death." Harry agreed. "Riddle." Harry grinned maniacally.

Voldermort scowled. He threw curse after curse at the small boy.

Getting angrier and angrier as the green eyed boy kept dodging and evading his attacks. The boy had changed since the last Voldermort had seen him.

More confident.

Faster.

Stronger.

_Dead_.

Voldermort smiled evilly.

This boy had no life in his eyes. Only a flicker of maniacal entertainment showed in his now dead eyes. To show that the boy was at least enjoying himself before his possible death.

And then when the boy was distracted by the cry of a fallen comrade most probably, Voldermort shot him a with a quick Avada Kedavra.

He smiled with unsurpressed glee as the body dropped onto the floor spread eagle on his back

Yes. He had finally won. And the smile was wiped off his face when the body of his _supposed to be dead damn it! _enemy began to sit up. He stared into the so much more _alive_ green eyes of the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die.

"I believe Riddle," The boy had smirked, the boy dared to _smirk at him!_ " that you have just destroyed your last Horcrux."

And Voldermort heart dropped when he heard the last sentence the boy had told him. Voldermort searched for Nagini, when something was thrown at him and landed on his feet. The lifeless eyes of his familiar's stared at him from the detached head.

"Goodbye Tom." Harry had whispered.

"I'm sorry." The apology was lost, carried away by a faint breeze, more like a slight shifting of the surrounding air, as a flash of green surrounded the once Great Dark Lord Voldermort.

And a single tear crawled its way down Harry's cheek.

The red unseeing eyes, of a once potentially great man, gazed up at the Heavens.

And Harry hoped, he hoped so desperately, that Tom Riddle was given fair judgement for who he was and not for the monster Lord Voldermort had been.

For Lord Voldermort had only existed because of the greed of Albus Dumbledore, who was not satisfied with only the title of Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. And had created another Dark Lord to further continue his glory.

The terrible reign of Lord Voldemort would have been easily bypassed if Albus Dumbledore, or any other teacher at Hogwarts really, had given him a chance to escape the hell that was the orphanage in which Thomas Marvolo Riddle was born and raised.

A great mind, a magical prodigy, a theory and practical genius, lost. Because of a selfish old man who had wanted more than what he had already been given.

Death is honest.

Death is fair.

Harry absently picked up the wand from Tom's frozen hand.

He fingered the ring on his left middle finger.

Harry thought about the cloak he had left in his Peverell Vault in Gringotts.

A cold and calm wind surrounded him.

And Harry stared into the eyes of Death.

Harry gave a shy smile.

_Hello Death._

_Good day to you, Master._

_Good day indeed._

* * *

To Be Continued

Well that's it!

You now have the Final Battle now and I hope you enjoyed this.

Even if its not terribly long.

Don't forget to vote for the Avenger/Harry Potter Crossover~

And I'm looking for a Beta. Can anyone tell me how do I get one?


	3. Chapter 3

**Certain Circumstances**

**Edward Cullen and Harry Potter**

**I own Nothing... **

**Slash, OOC, Crossdressing, AU**

**Review because you love me and vote on my poll~**

**I'm keeping it open till January...probably**

* * *

It had been a month since Voldemort fell. Harry sighed, staring out of the window.

_Busy_

Everybody on the streets were so busy. Since the war was over, the British Ministry of Magic, led by temporary Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt, had been slowly rebuilding itself to a new era.

Albus Dumbledore had fallen and because of that, a major uproar was caused when an article was published in the Daily Prophet.

* * *

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CREATOR OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED**

**_13 May 1998_**

_**A**lbus Dumbledore, Former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,Revoked tittle of Grande Sorcerer, The no longer Supreme Mugwump,Former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was killed in a confrontation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with a Killing Curse straight to the chest. His body was then burnt to ash with a **Fiendfyre** by cast by the Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived._

_**W**ith an exclusive interview, this reporter finds out that the late former Headmaster was not as innocent as he portrayed himself to be. _

_**T**he deceased Dark Lord was considered the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. _

_**Y**et, nobody knew that he was a half-blood, born from direct descendant of the Slytherin line, Pureblood Merope Gaunt and a wealthy Muggle, Tom Riddle. Merope had fallen in love with a muggle and had fed him a love potion, believing when a child had been conceived, that he had truly loved her, she removed the enchantments of the potion from the muggle. Only for the muggle to leave Merope. _

_**M**erope Riddle née Gaunt was then forced to live on her own, as she had been disowned by her family for loving a mere muggle. She died shortly after giving birth to her only son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, named after the muggle she loved and her own father who abandoned her. _

_**T**om Marvolo Riddle was born and raised in a muggle orphanage, but eventually was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was then sorted into Slytherin House. Tom was reported to be the most talented pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. To the school at large,__he appeared to be an exceedingly handsome and polite child._

_** I**n reality, however, Riddle was cruel, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, sociopathic and megalomaniacal. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, Riddle left Hogwarts and went on to a brief employment at Borgin and Burkes, before disappearing from public view completely._

_**H**aving embraced the Dark Arts he encountered in his travels, the former Tom Riddle, now known exclusively as Lord Voldemort, which is french for Flight of Death, raised an enormous army comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterwards, as well as many dark creatures._

_** T**his army, known as the Death Eaters, began a campaign of terror and violence never before seen in Britain. After hearing half of a prophecy referring to a single being with the power to destroy him, Voldemort set off to kill Harry Potter, to whom he believed the prophecy referred._

**The prophecy by which was foretold by Sybil Trelawney**

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

born to those who have thrice defied him,

born as the seventh month dies

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies

_**A**fter murdering the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived, Lily Potter née Evans and James Potter, a known Auror, Voldemort turned his wand upon the boy, but due to Lily Potter's loving sacrifice, Voldemort's curse backfired on him and his body was destroyed._

_** S**tripped of his physical form, Voldemort fled to a far-flung forest in Albania, to await the day when he could regain a body and return to power. After thirteen years of waiting that day would finally arrive, and with the use of Potter's own blood, the Dark Lord rose again._

_**A**lthough he initially lay low, Voldemort was soon forced into the open, and began his bloody conquest of the Wizarding World anew._

_** A**fter two years of constant warfare, Voldemort finally gained control of the Ministry of Magic, and ruled relatively unopposed, save for a few pockets of resistance. Despite his hold over the country, Voldemort was still unsatisfied, as he had yet to remove the danger the prophecy presented to him._

.o.O.~.O.o.

_**H**eadmaster Dumbledore knew of the prophecy but did not seek to inform Harry Potter even though he was now the Chosen One, And The Boy Who Lived did not know of the prophecy until the Battle of The Department of Mysteries when Harry Potter found the prophecy orb. _

_**A**lbus Dumbledore then proceeded to push Sirius Black, godfather of Harry Potter in an attempt to gain control of the Black Vaults. Not knowing that Harry Potter had already removed rights from Albus Dumbledore during his fourth year of Hogwarts, when he was forcibly participated in the Triwizard Tournament by Albus Dumbledore._

_**D**uring Harry Potter's first year, Albus Dumbledore stole the Sorcerer's Stone from Nicholas Flammel and hid it in the lower dungeons of Hogwarts. _

_**H**e lined the way with dangerous life threatening traps, including a three headed dog, Devil's Snare, A life-sized version of Wizards Chest, which resulted in Ronald Weasley to faint from a direct hit in order to allow Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to go on, the three were known as the Golden Trio,_

_**T**here was a riddle by which the risks included killing themselves with a poison or be engulfed by flames. Hermione Granger chose to turn back so that Harry Potter could go on where he was met with Professor Quirrel who was the Defense Professor at the time. Professor Quirrel was harboring the soul of Dark Lord on the back of his head, which he hid with a turban, passing it off as a requirement of his religion._

_**H**owever it would have been impossible to gain entry into the school, without adjustments into the wards which can only be done by the Headmaster of the School. This reporter was shocked to know that Albus Dumbledore had knowingly allowed the Dark Lord entrance to the school._

_**H**arry Potter managed to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named while killing a known Death Eater while he was only 11 years old. This was the second time he has defeated The Dark Lord_

_**I**n his second year, You Know Who possessed the body of, the First Year, Ginevra Weasley in an attempt to regain a physical form, but was thwarted by The Boy Who Lived who defeated him by destroying the projector of the soul which was in the form of a plain leather bound diary. Harry Potter defeated He Who Must Not Be Named for a third time that year, using the Sword of Gryffindor, which has been known only to respond only to true Gryffindors or his Heir, to slay a sixty foot Basilisk which rested in the Chamber of Secrets, rumored to only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin._

_**I**n Harry Potter's fourth year, he was forced to participate in the highly dangerous Triwizard Tournament, which had been discontinued due to the high death rate. The motion was brought to pass due to the insistence of Albus Dumbledore who was the Head of the Wizengamot at the time, despite many refutes from many pureblooded families, including Head of the School Board, Lucius Malfoy._

_**T**he current professor of Defense Against the dark Arts was a __polyjuiced__, Former Head Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who had actually been escaped convict Barty Crouch Jr. who placed Harry Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter could not have participated in the event had it not been because of the Former Headmaster. It is stated clearly in the rules;_

_Students can only participate should the Headmaster wishes it_

_as well as_

_There can only be three participants at a time, should there ever be more than three, _

_Only the first three are to be taken in a as legal participants._

_During the 3rd Challenge by which the students were trapped in a maze, Voldermort rose to power by an ancient Dark Ritual, by which he had used the bones of his deceased muggle father, the flesh of Traitor Peter Pettigrew, as well as the blood of the Boy Who Lived. He also ordered one of his Death Eaters to kill Cedric Diggory a pureblooded boy who was only weeks from Graduation, one of the participants of the Triwizard Tournament, as well as Hogwarts' Original Champion._

_When Harry Potter managed to escape from a duel, he managed to bring back the body of his Schoolmate, despite the risks on his own life, when questioned; **Cedric died because i was a noble fool for wanting to share the prize with him. I should have taken that damn portkey for myself and maybe he would have survived.**_

_This was not the first time in the tournament by which the Chosen one had risked his own life for the sake of another. He also saved the life of the sister of a fellow participant Fleur Delacour, a half Veela, when she could not save her sister, Gabrielle, from an early grave, at the hands of the merpeople. _

_During his fifth year, he was accosted by Former High Inquisitor, Delores Umbridge, who repeated used illegal Blood Quills on students as a form of Detention. Harry Potter has been the subject of such torture until his hand was scarred with the words "I must not tell lies" when asked why he did not report such torture, he replied " **I did only the Headmaster never believed me, even when I showed him the scars on my hand as proof.**"_

_The Chosen One also created a group called Defense Army in an attempt to teach other students to be prepared for the upcoming war. The club was shut down by Professor Umbridge who attempted to use the Cruciatos Curse on The Boy Who Lived. This reporter was appalled that the Minister allowed such behavior to be carried out by his under secretary._

_During his 6th year, was probably the only time Mr. Potter had a rather normal school year. He had spent the entire year buried in books in attempts to raise his grades for school. He also went and studied Muggle subjects. When questioned all he replied was "_** I am leaving the wizarding world after this war. And I don't think I will ever want to come back."** _This reporter was shocked to hear such words coming from the Savior's mouth but, understands that a war was no place to be for am adolescent. When Mr. Potter finally leaves for the Muggle World, she hopes that the rest of the Wizarding World could understand the reasons for the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Turn-Muggle _

_Seventh year was spent searching for Horcruxes of the Dark Lord with best friends, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom as well as the most recent member of the group, Luna Lovegood. Where they spent the entire of the year searching for the Horcruxes of The Dark Lord. When they found it, they used to sword of Gryffindor to destroy each and every one of them._

_During the Final Battle, which was fought on the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry Potter rallied the students as well as most of the residents of Hogsmeade against the forces of He Who Must Not Be Named. After a long battle which lasted throughout the night, The Dark Lord finally showed himself at the Gates of Hogwarts demanding the presence of Harry Potter._

_Meanwhile,after learning of Potter's location, The Dark Lord set out to destroy the boy at once and for all launching his entire amassed force against Hogwarts. Upon arriving at the school, Voldemort was met by a full scale rebellion of Hogwarts staff and students, along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the residents of Hogsmeade. As the battle progressed the Death Eaters were driven into the Great Hall, where Voldemort engaged Harry Potter in a duel, and, because all of his Horcruxes were destroyed, Tom Marvolo Riddle was finally killed once and for all._

_When asked what he will do now, Harry Potter, Bow Who Lived, Chosen One, Savior, Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, replied " **I think I'm just going to live my life the way I want it. Without Dumbledore who refused me the childhood I should have had, without Voldemort, whose very presence did not allow me to live a free life. I plan to live my life to the fullest, without the paparazzi and the adoring fans, whom I love and appreciate, but i just want to be left in peace. To be Just Harry. Like I've always wanted to be."**_

_This reporter beseeches every single reader out there to let the Savior live his life in peace. He has won us our freedom, let us gift him with his._

_Written by Rita Skeeter._

* * *

Greatly influenced by Hermione Granger, who after finding out about the now barbecued Defeater of Grindelwald, had thrown a fit of rage and promptly started planning her revenge for her pseudo brother. When Harry read it, he could not help but feel slightly smug that now, even in death, Albus Dumbledore will be hated and scorned.

This will help the public to realize their mistakes and open their eyes to see the bigger picture and not to follow blindly.

_He deserved it. _His mind told him.

Death was honest.

Death was fair.

But nobody said you couldn't have your revenge on the dead.

* * *

**start of 7th year, before Horcrux Hunt**

It had been a major source of entertainment, the good and the bad kind, when during dinner, a week after the new semester started for school, Albus Dumbledore had stormed into the Great Hall and demanded that Harry Potter go to his office. Every student was staring at the Boy-Who-Lived who was calmly eating his dinner.

They knew something interesting was going to happen. If it involved the Boy-Who-Lived, of course it would be entertaining.

Hermione looked nervously between the two powerful wizards. One was openly glaring at the other while said other was chewing delicately on his chicken.

Ron stared wide eyed and open mouthed. Showing Seamus, the unlucky sod who sat in front of him, a disgusting view of his half-chewed chicken roast.

Harry ignored the old man who was glowering angrily in front of him.

Seamus, who sat next to Harry, looked decidedly white as he felt .

Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, turned back to stare incredulously at the Headmaster.

She wasn't the only one.

Every student in the Great Hall was silent and giving either awkward, amused or angry glances at the irate Headmaster.

"Whatever you have to say to me, can be told in front of the student population, _Headmaster_." The tittle addressed to him sounded like spit out poison.

"My boy-" the old man began, aware that he was the one causing a scene. At the teacher's table, Professor Mcgonagall was staring in open mouth shock. Severus was feigning boredom but everyone who knew him could see the amused gleam in his eyes. Professor Trelawney was whispering a frantic conspiracy theory with Professor Sprout who was not paying attention to barmy chit.

"I'm afraid, that I am not your _boy,_ Headmaster. I have never been, if I recall correctly, related to you in anyway." Harry drawled, gazing at the Headmaster with indifference, as the old man sputtered angrily. " What can I do for you then." Harry added. He calmly took a sip of his pumpkin juice waiting for the Headmaster to calm himself.

"I believe this should be discussed within the privacy provided by my office, Harry." Dumbledore tried in vain to keep the rising anger from showing in his voice.

"I also recall never giving you permission to use my name, Headmaster." The Potter heir added.

Dumbledore's face was red with temper, _how dare this boy treat him like a worthless little muggle! _"Well then, _Potter_, shall we move this _discussion _to my office then." He desperately tried to keep calm, he really did, but the boy was getting on his nerves.

"I believe whatever will be _discussed," _Harry drawled sarcastically_,_" will be made known to the student population soon enough. This way, no rumors can be spread as it will be heard directly from the source." Harry eyed the trembling man before him. Hermione and Ron already moving away from the Headmaster. Hermione leaning against Dean Thomas, while Ron pathetically tried to meld himself unsuccessfully to Neville Longbottom.

"I suppose you would like to know why you no longer have access to the Potter Vault as of two years ago just before the revival of Sirius Black," Harry asked though it was heard as statement rather than a question. "As well as why, the goblins are demanding that you return all the gold that you have spent from the Potter vaults from your own?" He stood up slowly from his seat, goblet of juice in hand.

"Yes, as Magical guardian of Harry Potter. I should have been able full, unlimited access to the Potter vaults." Dumbledore stated confidently.

"Well, how could you have been my magical guardian, if James and Lily Potter never appointed one in the first place?" was the question thrown back to the Headmaster.

"I am the Headmaster of this school so I am automatically your magical guardian should your parents not be around when you are enrolled into this school, Mr Potter."

"Well, according to Gringotts, you have been making withdrawals of thousands of Galleons at a time. What have you been doing with all that gold?"

"I have been using that gold to fund the Order of Phoenix."

Harry took a roll of parchment from the inner pocket of his robes. He spelled the parchment to make copies of itself and they were sent to every student as well as professor watching the confrontation.

"I have given you all copies of the bank statements from Gringotts, by which gold from the Potter vault has been withdrawn by the following persons, starting with Albus Dumbledore, the day after the death of my parents, with continuously large withdrawals over the years up, to the year 1995 where the vault he has been withdrawing from has been used up. And the Order of the Phoenix was only started back up in my third year. In 1991, begins the large withdrawals by Molly Weasley ( Prewett) as well as Ronald Bilius Weasley and later Ginevra Molly Weasley, of up to 5,000 galleons and 1,000 galleons respectively, at a time." Harry started with a silent _sonorous _charm so that everybody in the Great Hall could hear him clearly.

Dumbledore and Ron were decidedly pale as they saw everyone reading the bank statements given to them by that _damn Potter brat. _Neville pushed Ron away from him with a disgusted look on his face.

Ginny, who was sitting next to Dean, her at the time boyfriend, was now frozen in shock as she could tell where this was going. Hermione was reading through her copy of the parchment, desperately wishing that Ronald had not done what Harry was implying. But she knew it was true. The parchment was a copy of the authentic bank statements provided by the goblins and were charmed so that they could never be forged. Even making copies of such documents required a meeting with the head of Goblin.

"These statements were also hidden from my godfathers, who have never received these supposed to be monthly statements."

"Sirius Black was in Azkaban he couldn't have received the statements even if he wanted to!" Ron shouted angrily from his seat at the table. Having finally snapped out of his shocked stupor. Taking the chance given to defend the Headmaster.

"Yes, Sirius Black, who has been wrongfully imprisoned, would not have been able to receive the statements. But," Harry explained, "my second godfather, Severus Snape, also did not receive any monthly statements, even though he was working here, in Hogwarts."

The Great Hall was quiet with shock. Severus Snape,_ greasy git, dungeon bat,_ was Harry Potter's, _Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One,_ godfather? "Explain this to us all,_ Dumbledore_." Any pretense of pleasantries forgotten as Harrison Potter looked into the blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"I did not know that Professor Severus Snape was your godfather."

"It did not matter if you knew or not. It is written in the parchment by the goblins that; Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has forbidden any all bank statements to be given to the godfathers of Harrison James Potter. They are instead to be sent or given personally to the Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry eyed the positively furious wizard in front of him. He grinned inwardly to himself, schooling a mask of passive indifference on his face.

"I believe, _Headmaster_, that you have been caught red-handed stealing from the Potter Vaults, as well as allowing several unauthorized persons access to the vaults of the Potter family." Harry grinned deviously at the old man.

"As the Heir of Gryffindor, I, Harrison James Potter, command you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to return all the gold that you have stolen from the Potter Family Vaults, as compensation. I also demand the immediate expulsions of Ronald Bilius Weasley as well as Ginevra Molly Weasley from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on account of feeding me love potions, compulsion potions, Magic Dampening Potions, Magic Suppression Potions as well as Forced Loyalty Potions by order of before mentioned Albus Dumbledore. So I have said it. So mote it be."

The Hall erupted in gasps and looks of shock or amusement. Harry just grinned , victory in his hands.

"You can't do that!" Ron screamed, outraged.

"But Harry! I only wanted you to love me!" Ginny wailed.

"I've already did. And I will never love a disgusting wench like you." Harry sneered at the youngest Weasley siblings.

Their wands floated above the table and snapped in half before the entire Great Hall. All their belongings were flying towards them from their respective rooms. They were then carried out of the school to the gate by the magic of Hogwarts herself and were dumped unceremoniously outside the gates in a heap of tangled limbs.

When Harry turned back to look at the _dear_ Headmaster, he was met with the sharp sound of car back firing and the disappearance by apparation of Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall had fainted, slumped in her seat from shock. Trelawney murmuring about the coming of the Apocalypse and Severus was giving him a proud smirk. It was nice to see the Headmaster knocked down a peg or two.

Harry sat back down at the Gryffindor table, locking eyes with an open mouthed Hermione. Who was in a state of shock.

"Well, I guess they deserved something like that." Hermione started " Harry James Potter! How could you have discovered all of this and not tell me!" She reprimanded angrily.

"I needed all the facts first Hermione. I didn't want to jump into this head first without a plan. And I wanted to be absolutely positively sure. And by then, it was the perfect time to expose Dumbledore as the vile thing he is." Harry pouted.

Hermione gave a grunt of exasperation before reading over the bank statements while eating her dinner.

Harry knew then, that Hermione and him were okay. He wouldn't lose her like he had feared. But the sad look in her eyes, the thinning of her lips, Harry could tell Hermione was upset. She had loved Ron after all. But time will heal all wounds. Harry knew it.

He stood up from his table and with his robes billowing worthy of his godfather, Harry exited the Great Hall with a smug smile. Leaving awestruck students in his wake.

* * *

So here you go darlings~ Chapter 3 and only a couple of days past chapter 2!

So I'm still looking for a beta, and if you are interested, PM me~ 3

Chapter 4 will be sometime next week. I'm updating this weekly.

Don't forget my poll!

Review Review Review!

I'm not updating till I get 50 reviews!

Its my reward for putting 2 chapters up so close together.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

I never will.

Certain Circumstances

Chapter 4

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ This will be from Harry's point of view_

_Warning: Slash, Het, Crossdressing, All Powerful!Harry, Lots of OOC, Weasley and Dumbledore and Bella bashing, a bit of gore in this one cause of Harry being tortured._

**Lots of thanks to my lovely reviewers~ **

**And are my chapters really short? I didn't notice...**

**Updates are now on every Monday/Tuesday depends if I have access to the computer or not... or if I got everything written and up for publishing in time. XP**

**Read, Review and Vote on my Poll~ I'm keeping it up till December.**

****In case no one noticed I re-edited this chapter. Not much just added a dressing and study table for Harry to use.

* * *

Mad World

_All around are me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

I was alone. Deep in the forbidden forest. It was quiet. Too quiet. A crunch on the fallen leaves that littered the floor of the Forbidden Forest. A footstep. I glanced frantically around. Trying to pin point the location of the oncoming danger. _Danger?_ Why would I be in danger? Then I heard it. A voice. A painfully familiar voice.

"Harry." _Sirius_

I saw him falling through the Veil. Department of Mysteries. Voldermort in my head. Pain. Crucio. Bellatrix. Dumbledore. Love. Hermione. Draco. Voldermort gone. Sirius gone. My mind showing me flashes of my memories. There wasn't any sequence. Just image after image after image. It burns behind my closed eyelids.

The Great Hall.

Sorting ceremony. Dumbledore. Minerva. Filius. Pomona. Dead. Fred and George. Gred and Forge. Canary Cream. First feast. Studying. Hermione. Smiles. Anger. Tears. Hate. Beautiful sky. Destroyed. Empty roof. Snapped wands. Sirius after the Veil.

"Harry-" _Cedric_

Maze. Cho Chang. Viktor Krum. Imperious. Finite Incantum. Fleur. Run Fleur! Cedric! Help me! No! Blood of the enemy. Kill the spare. Grindylows. Barty Crouch Jr. Mad Eye Moody. Goblet of Fire. Voldermort rises. Red eyes. Mum. I can't leave you! Bring my body back. Yes. I love you. Run! Nobody believes me. Dursleys.

Gryffindor Dormitory

Homework. Fireplace. Sirius in third year. Hermione. Ron. Wizard's Chess. Happy. Safe. Warm. Wonderful view. Explosion. War. First years! Get the first years out! Colin! My hero Harry. Dennis! He loved you. Dean! I'm sorry. Dead. Gryffindor tower. Destroyed. Rubble.

"Harry" _Ronald_

I'm Ron Weasley. Slytherins are right bunch of gits they are_. _Stupid Potter brat. Why hasn't the gold been added to my Vault Headmaster. Ginny make sure you put this potion in his drink. Betrayal. Paid? I thought you were my brother! Attention whore. Jealous bugger. Hurt. Hermione. Good lay. How could you. My brother. My enemy. Traitor. Like your rat.

_Bright and early for the daily races_

Dawn. Wake up Harry. Hermione. My sister in all but blood. Run Harry! Death Eaters Harry! Seamus! Go Harry! Collapsing rocks. Seamus! Move Harry! Neville. Braver than any other Gryffindor. Let's go Harry. Luna. Smarter than any Ravenclaw will ever be. Get going Potter! Draco. My first crush. Slytherin through and through.

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Where do we go now. I don't know. Where are we. I don't know. Why us. I don't know. Will we survive? I don't know.

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

Nightmares. Hermione crying in the common room. Ron was an idiot who let greed and power take over his soul. Staring into the fire. Luna crying. Hidden from the world. Fragile as any other flower. Nargles took my shoes. Gulping Plimpies tore up all my uniforms. Daddy drunk away his pay. Stares down to the ground from the top of the Astronomy Tower. Neville crying. Letter from his Gran. You're not a squib Nev. Don't listen to Snape. It was an accident. Staring at another one of his plants in his own section of the greenhouse. Silent sobbing. Hugging Draco in the Room of Requirements. Don't have to be a death eater if you don't want to. Don't listen to Narcissa Dray. Eyes on a letter from his mother.

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrows_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Fire whiskey. Why do you have this Hermione? What are you doing with that knife Luna? Neville! Wake up Neville! Got bitten by a poisonous plant. Unsupervised. Draco, what's that on your arm?

_And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very very,_  
_Mad world, Mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

One minute. Happy Birthday Nev! 24 hours. Happy Birthday Harry. Notes attached to owls. Cakes baked by Mrs. Weasley. Laced with Compulsion spells. _Animagus; AniDo's and Anidon'ts_. Thanks Mione._ Dragon hide gloves_. Amazing Neville. Corkscrew necklace. _Keeps the higglypuffs away._ I love it, Luna. A bracelet. Charmed to detect spells and potions in your food and drinks. From Severus and I. My family.

_May they feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Listen here Freak! Boy! Feed my Duddykins! Stupid little freak. St. Brutus. Troublemaker. Drunk driver. Your parents did drugs and got themselves killed in a car crash. Take you in from the goodness from our hearts.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, no one knew me_  
_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
_Look right through me, look right through me_

Potter brat. Exactly like James. James' son. Remus. Sirius. Lily's eyes. Transfiguration. Flying. Youngest seeker in a century. Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid. Not a bad wiz'rd tha' din' come frem Slytherin, Harry. Blast Ended Skrewts. Thestrals. Only those that have seen death can see them Harry.

_And I find it kind of funny,_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very very_  
_Mad world, Mad world_  
_Mad world, Mad world_

* * *

**Early morning of First day of school, 6 September 2012**

Green eyes snapped open. Tears running freely down my cheeks. I stare at the digital clock on my bedside table. Just past three? Merlin. Ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair. Swept my gaze at my room. A cheery sky blue for my walls now looked rather dull in the dark. Painted white clouds, charmed with moving snitches.

To my right was my study table, made from a strong plastic . It was positioned just beside the window. It was a simple and plain design and the chair was comfortable. There were books lining one corner and a lamp on the other.A pen holder stood in the middle. It was made from clay and carved to form Hedwig.

The wall opposite my bed was a mural with Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville,Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Sirius, Severus and Remus. They were moving about too. They were all sitting around the Black lake, water rippling and an occasional tentacle from the Giant Squid broke the surface. They were all wearing casual or 'muggle' clothes as Draco likes to call it.

I had a rather large dressing table, littered with half hazardly place jewelry and accessories. There was a self-updating calendar hanging on the wall beside it. The mirror was large and oval shaped, framed with a dark wood carved delicately into a flowery pattern.

My ceiling was the entire universe. Every star, every constellation. My floor was carpeted. Couldn't bear the cold wood in the mornings. A soft green, like summer grass. In the darkness it looked like a rather dark green.

Huge bay windows occupied the entirety of the wall to the right of my bed, overlooking the gardens with earthy brown curtains, showed me the dull night sky. The curtains were always pulled back. I needed to be able to see the sky at all times. No stars not even the moon could be seen, too many clouds. On my left were the doors to the walk in closet, spelled with an enlargement charm.

I never did get over my claustrophobia. It was agreed between the entire family that I would have the room with the largest windows. Which so happens gives the best view of the garden.

I got up and flipped the switch to for the lamp on my bedside table. It was shaped like a snitch resting in the palm of someones hand. The room bathed in a warm yellow glow. I didn't want white light in my room, it reminded me of the Hospital Wing back in Hogwarts and that made me feel uneasy.

I got up and padded to the closet. My bare feet comfortable on the carpeted floor, charmed to always stay warm when cold. And to stay cool when hot. I opened my closet and examined my clothes. A rather large collection really. With help from both Draco and Hermione.

Draco helped with the clothes suitable for the Magical world, while Hermione helped me with clothes for the Muggle world. I had enough clothes of both genders, to suit my preferences. I remembered the day when I decided that it would be safer for me to not use my real name quite clearly.

* * *

**15 August 1998- 3 months after Final Battle**

It was like hell on Earth. Everywhere I went I was mobbed by fans and/or the general public. Hermione had recently been discharged from St. Mungos for her broken arm when she was caught in a stampede while I was in Diagon Alley. The week before it had been Neville who was in for a cracked ribbed. Thankfully neither Luna nor Draco were hurt because they hardly went out as it is.

Fearing for the safety of my family, I began looking for alternative methods to go outside in the public watchful eyes.

Draco had then given me the idea of wearing a disguise. So I glamoured myself and experimented, but I found out that the stupid lightning bolt scar of the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Become-the-Conqueror-of-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, could not be covered up by any magical means. Nothing short of Polyjuice or any other spell and/or potion which requires me to turn into another person entirely was successful.

I didn't want to have to keep brewing and digesting that disgusting potion every time I would like to go out, thank you very much. Besides, Severus had warned me that over exposure to the potion could and would cause severe deformities to my person. I paled at the thought of having extra toes or even a deformed bone, as if the lightning bolt scar wasn't enough!

So Hermione came up with the brilliant idea of using Muggle cosmetics to cover up the scar and use simple notice-me-not charms. It worked like a dream for awhile until people started to associate my face to the ones in the papers and I was once again confined to the halls of Grimauld Place.

Luna then came up with the idea of dressing me as a girl, which I had vehemently rejected, until of course she decided to give me her best kicked puppy look with her baby blue eyes, and I was a down for the count. The next day I was dressed in a simple long sleeved checkered blue dress that reached below my knees, flat blue peep toe sandals, my already shoulder length hair was tied into a neat ponytail at the top of my head and my eyesight was corrected with clear Muggle contact lenses. My face was glamoured to look more like my mother, giving my self a gentler chin and her cheekbones.

Draco had 'checked me out', as Hermione called it, while Neville stared with open mouthed shock. Severus had gave me a knowing smirk claiming he knew I had a fetish that I never told anyone. I had thrown a sofa cushion at his smug arrogant beak nosed greasy haired face, my face red as I screamed obscenities at him. Which prompted Walburga's portrait to start screaming her lungs off while I screamed back right at her. It was a screaming match that went on for a good 10 minutes before Sirius walked in when he heard the commotion from his room, that he shared with Remus, on the top floor.

Severus had performed a quick _langlock_ on the portrait when he saw Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me in the dress. Sirius quickly hollered for Remus who came into the room without a shirt on.

When Remus saw me, he immediately blushed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry miss. I wasn't aware we were expecting guests." He then glared sharply at Sirius.

"Mooney, it's me. Harry." was all that was said before Remus paled drastically and dropped into a dead faint.

Severus then barked out in laughter at the last two Marauders before casting a quick _r__ennervate _at Remus while taking a mental photograph of Sirius' face. _Yes that is definitely going into my pensieve,_ he thought to himself.

Sirius was at Remus' side when he hesitantly opened his eyes, and nursed the bruise on the back of his head.

"Oh Siri! I had a nightmare! I dreamt Harry was cursed to be a bloody girl!" Remus exclaimed, panic in his voice.

"Oh, Mooney, I wasn't cursed to be a girl. I'm in disguise!" I huffed exasperated at all of them. Why did I ever agree to live with all these dramatic people!

After a good half hour spent with the entire (dysfunctional as it may be) family, we all agreed that me switching identities regularly would definitely allow myself more freedom in movement while visiting public places. I was suitably pleased that nobody decided to mob me while dressed as a girl.

After going out safely with a couple of quick outings to Gringotts and Diagon Alley respectively, I had successfully managed to get myself an entirely new wardrobe for my female persona. With both Draco and Hermione's help of course. Luna wouldn't be of much help as she decidedly thought that anything colourful and free flowing was acceptable.

* * *

**2 May 2000**

It had been exactly two years after the war, when I realized that I wasn't aging at all compared to my family. Remus, Sirius and Severus had stared to gain wrinkles around their eyes. Not much mind you. And Hermione and Luna's body were developing nicely to form a woman's enticing curves. Even Draco and baby faced Neville had started a growth spurt and their features had become more defined.

Hermione, who had graduated from Hogwarts with O's in all her NEWT subjects, was rightfully worried. She spent an entire month researching the books in the Black, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin libraries trying to find out the reason for my body to be stuck in time.

It was only after I was killed in a Death Eater attack, did I found out why I had not aged a day.

* * *

**31 October 2000**

Mid-ranked Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, stood before me. I was painfully chained to a pillar and he laughed maniacally as he watched me struggle futilely with my bonds. He casted _crucio _after _crucio_ and laughed sadistically as he watch me scream in pain.

I tried desperately to remember how I got into this mess. My memories swarming uselessly in my head, I was in so much pain I couldn't even make sense of my own thoughts. Flashes of images went through my eyes from the brief pauses between curses shot at me courtesy of Dolohov.

I had been going to Diagon Alley for the first time without my female disguise, hoping that the 2 years after the war would have mellowed out the general public and the rabid fans. I had convinced the others to let me go alone. Draco was studying for his Masters' in Potions while Neville was doing the same for Herbology. Hermione was busy researching in the library for the causes of my 'condition' while Luna was helping her by picking out useful books from the different libraries. Severus was busy trying to improve the Wolfsbane, while Remus and Sirius were travelling to different parts of the world on their version of a date. I should have known better than to go out on Hallow's Eve.

I was just about to enter the Leaky Cauldron when I was hit with a _Petrificus Totalus_ and then I was knocked out by a harsh hit to the back of my neck. My view faltered as I was taken by the black oblivion.

_Pain_

Why did it hurt so bad? Where was Hermione? Draco? Neville? They promised they would always be with me. Tears leaked. No. No, they can't be here. It's not safe in England anymore. A loud _incendio_ and all I knew was burning fire scorching my skin. I could feel my skin peeling off my body and I couldn't even fall into unconsciousness, Dolohov kept casting _r__ennervate _whenever he saw me slipping into blessed oblivion.

I didn't know how long I'd been there. Chained to a pillar. No food or water. I was stuck in a dirty cell barely larger than the size of my cupboard under the stairs. Rusty iron bars surrounded two sides of me while a dirty, mossy stone wall caked with dried blood covered the other two. I wasn't sure if it was my blood or not. The cell smelled with the odour of waste and excrement either mine or the previous habitant of this cell before me.

"_Confringo! Expulso! Reducto! _" he shouted laughing maniacally and I felt the bones in my arms and legs shatter and explode in my body at the impact of the curses.

I couldn't sit up anymore. I was too weak. The after effects of_ crucios_ were kicking in and the shattering of my bones, the burning of my skin, I could barely stay conscious. I was in so much pain.

"Well isn't this ironic," Dolohov smirked. "_Potter._" He spat on my face. I couldn't bring myself to gather enough energy to care. My eyes glared as harshly as I could given my condition. My vocal cords were no longer working properly with all the screaming I had unleashed under the curses. He pulled my head up harshly, grabbing fistfuls of hair and sneered at my face.

"My lord was defeated by a pathetic little urchin like you. Your mudblood mother should have been drowned at birth. She dared to steal the magic from us purebloods." He taunted

I spit out the blood that had pooled into my mouth onto his face.

"_You.. Will... Pay" _I rasped. My voice hoarse with misuse.

"Oh, I don't think you can do anything about it, Oh great Chosen One." He snarled at me.

He dropped me onto the stone floor and stepped onto my face. Pushing my face into the waste that I didn't know whether was mine or not. "Goodbye, Potter. It was fun _playing_ with you." Smirking, he yelled out _ Sectumsempra _ and I could feel a gash forming across my neck and another one across my heart.

* * *

My eyes were wide open as I could feel the life force draining from my body. My soul felt lighter than it had been in along time. I watched as blood, _my blood_, began spreading out around me.

I was going to die.

Tears slid soundlessly down my cheeks. I couldn't even sob. My vocal cords no longer attached to my mouth. I watched as Dolohov walked away. Spitting on me again, as if I were nothing more than trash. I felt my consciousness falter as the darkness creeped into my vision.

* * *

"Hello Master." A soothing voice called to me.

I blearily opened my eyes and startled, I sat up properly on my bed in shock as I found myself in the Gryffindor's boy dormitories. What the bloody hell am I doing here? I swept my gaze around the familiar poster beds and crimson curtains. On my trunk I saw the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone as well as my Invisibility Cloak. What the fuck is going on now? Memories bombarded into my mind.

Flash of green light. A woman's scream. Harsh beating from a fat man and his fatter son. Physical abuse from a horse like woman. A giant man taller than any other I have ever met. A mirror. A giant chessboard. A diary. A giant snake. A mass murderer out to get me. My godfather. Forced to Participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric killed. Voldermort's return. Albus' lies. Department of Mysteries. Sirius falling into the Veil. Voldemort possessing me. Voldemort expelled from my body. Draco forced to take the Dark and Ginny expelled from Hogwarts. Hermione being alcoholic. Luna slitting her wrists. Neville bitten by a poisonous plant. Sirius comes back. Seamus killed. Dean killed. Severus bitten by Nagini. Severus survives the attack. Voldermort kills Dumbledore. Killed by Voldermort. Final Horcrux destroyed. Raised from the dead. I kill Voldermort. Rallying of remaining loyal Death Eaters. Testified for Severus, Draco and Lucius as undercover spies. Living together with Sirius, Remus, Severus, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Started dressing as a girl. Enjoyed the freedom bestowed by crossdressing. Finding out I wasn't aging. Going to Diagon Alley on Hallow's Eve. Kidnapped by Dolohov. Tortured by Dolohov. Killed by Dolohov.

I started sobbing uncontrollably. I remembered, Oh Merlin, I remember. I'm dead.

"How are you feeling, Master?" a gentle voice spoke out.

I looked up from my shaking hands as I observed the lady sitting across of me in what used to be Seamus' bed. She had wide dark eyes. Not black, just dark, empty . Her long obsidian hair fell gracefully in soft waves all the way to the floor where it pooled as she sat elegantly on Seamus' bed. She had pale skin and gentle features. She wore a simple off shoulder short black dress that barely covered her generous bosom and stopped mid thigh. She didn't wear any footwear and had a gleaming scythe resting by her feet.

"Death?" I tried to confirm.

"The one and only, Master." Death replied.

"Am I dead then?" I asked. If I were really dead, maybe I could finally meet my parents.

"No. Of course not, Master." Death chided

"Why not? I remember. I remember Dolohov killing me." I whispered the last part.

"You are the Master of Death. Therefore, you are my Master, you cannot just simply die, Master." She explained gently.

"I am immortal?" I asked, incredulously.

"But of course, Master." Death stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.

I didn't want to be immortal! I would have to watch as everybody in my family died! Everyone will leave me while I stayed youthful forever! I sobbed brokenly as the reality of holding such a tittle slammed into me. Alone. I'll be all alone. Everybody will leave me. I'll be alone for eternity as I walked the Earth while my family passed on to the Afterlife.

"Take it back." I stated.

Death looked at me curiously.

"Take back the Hollows. I don't want to be your Master! I refuse to be immortal! I never want to be alone again!" I all but screamed at Death. Hugging my knees to my chest. Tears of anguish never stopping. Death looked sympathetically at me.

"I cannot, Master." Death whispered brokenly. Death looked sadly at its Master. A poor soul who had been played with by Fate's hand and toiled with by Destiny's games. Death's poor Master had been through so much in his short years of life. It wasn't fair. But Karma's a bitch. Death sighed.

"Master, I cannot take back my Hollows. They are under your protection. You are the one who must keep them from falling in the wrong hands, Master." Death spoke softly, gently hoping to soothe her hurt Master.

"Please. Call me Harry. I don't think I can handle being called Master by anyone." Harry whispered.

He no longer had any energy to shout. He thought fondly of Dobby, always calling him Master Harry Potter Sir. Recently Dobby had started addressing him as Lord Master Harry Potter Black Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Peverell Merlin Sir. It was quite amusing before it got annoying. Now Harry insisted all his house elves to call him Master Harry or just Sir.

"Of course," Death replied "Harry." Death added.

Harry spent some time looking out the window, expecting to see the grounds of Hogwarts only to find himself staring at his tortured lifeless body. His eyes widened in shock. What in Merlin's beard?

"This is the window that will show you what is happening while your soul is healing, Harry." Death explained.

Harry could barely give a grunt of acknowledgement. He watched, fascinated, with seeing himself, while he was not himself. He saw Hermione and Draco rush into the dungeon where he was kept and heard the gasp of horror from Hermione's mouth as she caught sight of his broken body. She collapsed next to his fallen body while Draco crouched grabbing his neck gently trying to find a pulse.

* * *

Draco's eyes were misty with tears as he searched his brother's body for a sign, any sign that he was still alive. The badly broken and burnt body was laying limply in his arms as Granger cast every diagnostic charm she could think of. The family had worried when Harry had not returned from his trip to Diagon Alley the night of Hallows' Eve. And they were frantic when Harry had not turned up the next day. Remus and Sirius were called back from their traipsing of the World, while Neville alerted Kingsley of the possible kidnapping of Harry Potter.

It was the 3 days after the Ministry was alerted that Dolohov had dropped off a memory in a clear phial, unseen by anyone, on the Minister's desk. In it showed Harry being held captive in a dingy cell, while being repeatedly _crucio-ed _as well as several other Dark curses were cast onto the petite frame of the Savior. The Ministry and Harry's family did all they could to track Harry and Dolohov, but Dolohov had hidden himself well with the _Fidelus Charm _and they couldn't find his secret keeper.

It was almost two painful and stressful weeks since Harry had gone missing that they had found Rudolphous Lestrange, Dolohov's secret keeper. When they finally managed to get Dolohov's and ultimately Harry's location, It had been exactly 3 weeks since Harry had been captured. Lestrange refused to let the secret be known even under torture. It was until after a couple of Dementors had been brought in, Lestrange had broken and revealed the location.

The entire family had immediately packed up and made their way to Lestrange Manor. They captured every remaining Death Eater that had decided to take up residency there and made their way to the basement. Sure that they would find Harry in a cell there.

Remus and Sirius were rallying the captured Death Eaters, while Severus guarded the entrance to the dungeon ensuring nobody that was not authorized by Severus himself was allowed anywhere near the entrance. Neville had gone off to the Ministry to alert them that they had finally found where Harry had been held captive.

Luna was busy cursing and tormenting Dolohov. She was angry. Angry that this _cretin_ had dared to hurt her brother. The one who gave her a reason to wake up in the mornings. She casted curse after curse at the Dolohov. Making sure that he stayed coherent and more importantly, _alive. _Luna stopped in the middle of casting a _bombarda_ when she caught sight of Hermione opening the dungeon doors with a loud bang.

Draco stood right behind her, carrying the limp body of Harrison James Potter. Luna casted a silent _incarcerous_ making sure the thick rope she had conjured contained the vile insect and made her way to her brother.

"Harry." She whispered so softly she doubted anybody could hear her.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she took in the frail, broken form of her brother. Her _dead_ brother. She heard a distinct crack, and Severus' shouting. It could only be Neville who had returned. She barely registered Sirius' chocked sob and Remus' howl of anguish. She never even realized that her hand was clutching desperately onto Harry's broken one and Neville's sweaty one. She only noticed that Harry wasn't breathing and his fragile, broken hand was cold.

* * *

Harry Potter stared out the window, looking over his friends, his _family. _Death watched its Master contemplating everything that had happened since he had '_died_'.

"Bring me back." Harry whispered. He couldn't bear to see the broken faces of his siblings as they cried over his body. He couldn't watch as Severus, Sirius and Remus' faces harden and torn with grief.

"They will all die one day. Can you accept that?" Death asked its Master. Needing the confirmation that its Master will remain its Master.

Harry understood what Death was trying to tell him. If he returned to the land of the living, he will have to accept that he will be immortal and the Master of Death. There will be no turning back. If he chose to move on, Harrison James Potter will die. Effectively killing a small part of his family as well. Damning them to a life of hurt and anguish. Harry couldn't do that.

The happiness of his family always came first. The people who loved him, who wanted to know Harry, Just Harry. The people who made him smile, the ones who he _lived _for. He knew he understood that he will be immortal. That he will be alone for the rest of eternity. But if it made his family's lives that much happier, he would do it again and again in a heartbeat. Family was_ everything_ to Harry. And Harry would do anything to make sure his family was happy and safe.

"I understand. Take me back."

_And I find it kind of funny,_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very very_  
_Mad world, Mad world_  
_Mad world, Mad world_

**TBC**

* * *

There you~

Chapter 4 how Harry started Crossdressing and how he officially became Master of Death.

Please review~ I know I didn't get my target of 50 but I decided to post this up anyway~

Don't forget to vote on my poll about the Avengers/Harry Potter fanfic!

333


	5. Chapter 5

**Certain Circumstances**

Disclaimer

I will obviously never own anything unless I can pull a Lockheart and obliviate J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers into giving me ownership to both Harry Potter and Twilight series. Nevermind the fact I live in sunny Singapore and they live on the opposite side of the world.

Warnings; OOC, AU, crossdressing, temper tantrums, All Powerful!Harry, Dumbledore, (Molly, Ron and Ginny) Weasley and Bella bashing. Anything else?

I figured you guys need a little back story before I can bring Harry to school. I mean, its better to know what makes Harry tick before you throw him into a school full of bumbling dunderheads right?

Hey I published this before the end of the week! I want a reward for that! 2 Chapters in one week, you guys must love me right? ;)

Read, Review and vote!

So on to the story~

* * *

I parked my car into an empty parking space and gathered my book bag, with a conveniently placed feather-weight and expandable charm; courtesy of Hermione, from the passenger seat next to me. I sent a quick text to Draco and Sirius on my phone, telling them I've reached the school, before I got out and locked the car while discreetly placing wards. Just to make sure nobody messes with it, can't be too careful.

One may never know if a demented and criminally insane former Death Eater would want revenge for their beloved fallen lord. My heart bleeds for them. It really does. _Not._

I had apparently picked up the bad habit of drawling and my inherent sarcasm from a certain blonde git. It was the cause of Hermione's constant ire as she gives up on trying to reason with me during one of our regular squabbles.

We had recently moved into one of the Black Manors located near the edge of the small town. It was convenient to say the least, there was a magical community nearby in Seattle, and was surrounded by acres upon acres of forest. Plenty of space for Remus and, more importantly, Sirius should they decide to go for a run, even when not during a full moon. Merlin knows Sirius has to much energy to handle even without his early morning coffee.

After taking the slip from the friendly secretary lady, I made my way into the hallways. It was nowhere near as large as Hogwarts, but the unlabeled buildings and corridors were confusing, even with my copy of the map of the school. Everywhere around me I was surrounded by other students staring at me, like I was a fresh slab of meat at a starving mans' convention.

I took a deep breath. I was perfectly disguised as a girl, I even put on glamours that made me have my mother's chin and nose. So in the end I looked more like Lily Evans' daughter with James Potter's cheekbones, rather than James Potter's son with Lily Evans' eyes. It made me be Draco's constant victim of teasing, and made Severus smile just that almost smile of his. I knew he loved my mother, I've always known.

But I just couldn't condone that she wouldn't forgive for calling her a mudblood. I mean, kids called each other names all the time! Look at me and Draco, we curse and swear and insult and belittle, but deep down, we know the other didn't mean it. Maybe mum forgave Severus, but never got the courage to make things right with him. I wouldn't know. Nobody ever will.

I had offered Severus the Resurrection Stone, but he stated with an emotionless voice that the dead should remain dead. And he stormed out of the room. I knew he was trying to control his emotions. I loved Severus, I really do, and I couldn't help but hurt when I realized I'm the one who made him put up his emotionless mask back up again.

* * *

_Bloody hell, this place is so confusing. I'm glad that this school is no where near as large as Hogwarts. I could get lost damn easily with my shitty luck._

I was walking along one of the stupid corridors when I saw_ him._

Tall, maybe 6'2'' he was wearing a simple canary yellow long sleeved button up as well as a pair of black jeans. Hufflepuff colors. Coincidence? I think not. Simple black sneakers and a worn looking book bag hung on one shoulder. Except, he had reddish-brow hair instead of Cedric's honey blonde and maybe his face was a bit more chiseled and sharper than Cedric's Boy Next Door face. He also didn't have Cedric's ocean blue eyes, instead they were a bright, glowing, _topaz_.

_Cedric? It can't be, he's dead! B-but, those eyes. No. It's not Cedric. Stupid Harry, how could it possibly be Cedric? Those eyes.. they're like Moony's. Is he a werewolf? No, the shade is wrong, its too bright when it isn't a full moon yet._

It was true, the eyes were like Remus' when he was approaching a full moon. But, the full moon was almost two full weeks away. They shouldn't have been that bright! The unknown person standing in front me flinched. what could have possibly made him flinch like that? What other species had golden eyes like that?

_The only other thing I can think of is.. Vampire!_

The vampire took a somewhat hesitant step towards me and I instinctively took a step back. Why would he willingly step towards me like that?

_But his eyes are different. They aren't red. He must be one of those vegetarian vampires Mione was going on about last week._

Yes it was a day spent listening to Hermione going on and on about vegetarian vampires. How they were controlling their primal urges to feed off on humans, how they feed on animal blood instead. Many wizards turned vampires had had hope after they woke up from being turned. So by feasting on animal, non-magical animal blood only the ministry was strict about that, they were allowed to live their lives within the confines of the Wizarding World.

The vampire than had an intrigued look on his face. Like he knew what thoughts were currently running rampant around my mind. My eyes widened in shock it couldn't mean...

_ Wait a damn sodding minute! His reactions... He can read my mind! He's a natural Legilimency user!_

I immediately tried to remember all that Severus had taught me on Occlumency and tried to form a basic shield around my mind. I saw the befuddled look on the Cedric wanna be, and gave myself a mental pat on the back. Until he tried to get through my shields._ How dare he?! _

I could feel my anger and magic bubbling and I threw a hateful glare at his general direction, not wanting to risk eye contact.

"Get out of my mind." I whispered angrily, it wouldn't do for me to be the center of attention.

I didn't want to have anybody asking why I thought a vampire was reading my thoughts. When he tried to probe my shields I gave an angry and forceful push and I smirked triumphantly as I saw the vampire take a couple of staggering steps back. I gave another angry glare before turning my back to him and walking gracefully away, something I learnt as I aged.

* * *

My first lesson was History. And apparently, human wars were not that much different compared to goblin wars. After I got my slip signed, I managed to get a seat at the back corner of the class before the teacher managed to get me to introduce myself. I felt rather than heard someone take a seat next to me, which was weird since I had already put up a muggle repellent charm. I turned to see who it was only to look into the same topaz eyes that made my temper boil not 10 minutes ago.

Only the eyes belonged to a pretty black haired girl with slightly feline features. She reminded Harry of one of the stereotypical black cats witches were known to bring along.

"Hello, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you" The vampire sitting next to her introduced herself.

"Harriette. Pleasure." I bit out. I did not want to make friends with _vampires. _What would Remus say? Worse. What would Severus?

Unfortunately Alice could not be deterred and we ended up talking about all sorts of topics. I wisely decided against mentioning her vampirism to her face. That could be left till I went home and a long discussion with the family.

"You remind me of a kitten, Alice. A curious little kitten that knows to much for its own good. A wild little thing." I mentioned casually during our comfortable silence.

Alice smiled, seemed that she liked the idea of being compared to a cat. Apparently she didn't get the innuendo I threw at her, oh well.

"Alley cat. I'll name you Alley Cat." I offered a smirk. Alice laughed joyously.

"Oh, I love you Harriette!" Was the only response I got along with a cheeky smile.

We spent the rest of the hour period chatting. Not caught by the teacher. I mean, I was going to live forever, education wasn't really top of my priority list. This wasn't the first high school I attended and it certainly won't be my last. Whatever I learnt here I'll learn somewhere else. Besides, being an over achiever was going to draw attention and that was certainly something I didn't want.

We went our separate ways, Alice to Art while I made my way to biology. Learning about innards and other organs were making my stomach queasy. It had always had that effect on me, only after the war did the nauseating organs made its way known to my mental health. Extracting a promise to sit with Alice during Lunch period, I begrudgingly made my way to Biology.

* * *

After an interesting Biology period with the Cedric impostor Edward, I made my way to my next double period Trigonometry, I was certainly not going to pay any more attention than required.

My plan was simple, walk to Trig without getting the attention of the rest of the student population;

Except for the fact that I nearly walked into a pair of the most intimidating pair of vampires I have seen in this school.

They were blond, tall and beautiful. An unfairly tall female with a cold look in her amber eyes walking next to an even taller male with a pained look in his slightly darker eyes. It hit me how he must be trying desperately to control his hunger while being surrounded by his 'food'. It was like placing a man in front of a buffet of his favorite food while telling him to stay put with his own willpower.

I gave him what I hoped would be an encouraging smile, before making my way to Trig. Hopefully, I wont meet anymore vampires for the rest of the day. We might have to move again if they posed a danger to us.

* * *

I was staring intently at Draco. Lunch period was almost over, and the blond was staring defiantly at his phone. He had insisted on getting the latest iPhone and I was spending the last 15 minutes of my lunch break trying to teach him the basics. I could feel the stares from the Cullen coven on my back as I tried to explain how to read, receive and send text messages.

When the first warning bell rang I gathered my empty lunch box and gave a pointed look towards Draco that clearly said _ please leave right **now**._ Draco gave a smirk, a sign that he understood and would most likely comply. I narrowed my eyes. What was my daring Slytherin planning?

As I made my way out of the cafeteria, Draco gave me a smug smile.

"I'll be taking your car, Rie. It seems that I have forgotten to acquire a form of transport for my way home." He gave a teasing sneer and I gave a growl of frustration.

"You had better not get a dent or even a scratch on my car, ferret, or I will skin you and and pour acid on your body." I threatened. Careful not to mention his real name, couldn't be sure that there was a spy somewhere nearby.

"Oh and make sure somebody picks me up from school." I added before throwing him the keys and leaving the cafeteria. He caught it perfectly fine with his Seeker reflexes and I decided to ignore him and push him out of my mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

I looked at the vampires sitting at the next table with a raised brow. Well. Who would have thought that they were vegetarian muggle vampires in a tiny high school in an equally tiny town called Forks, located in Washington? Maybe the name of the town reminded them of their choice of food? Who knows.

"I don't like you lot." I drawled, watching their reactions.

The pretty blond female bristled angrily, _oh feisty, _the black haired female looked slightly dejected, _if she had animal ears they would be drooping, _the ridiculously tall one placed an arm on the bristling blonde's shoulder with a fond half smile, _her mate then, whatever_, the blonde male stiffened, eyeing me warily, _yes vampire, I will kill you if you even look at Rie in the wrong way_, and the wannabe Hufflepuff was glaring angry daggers at me. _Hm, what in Merlin's beard is his problem?_

"Please, I really want to be friends with Harriette." The black haired female gave me her version of the puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for her, knowing she was a vampire and her glowing topaz eyes were not helping her in anyway. Not when Harry and Luna could do it perfectly to a T. They could get away with murder, those two. Which they already have. Many times. That made me give a small mental smile. No good intimidating pathetic vegetarian vampires if I were giving them _smiles_ of all things.

"We shall have to see. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my precious Rie. If you lot are a potential source of danger than I rather we moved far away from here as soon as possible." I sneered at her. I smirked victoriously in my head when I saw the Hufflepuff vampire growl angrily. While the black haired female sighed dejectedly.

"Besides, Sirius has rather strong dislike for vampires." With that I made my way to the school car park towards Harry's car, leaving a coven of vampires staring at me with a range of emotions on their faces. Yes, it felt good to be me, I've still got it. Pleased to feel the wards protecting the car, I made my way inside and quickly drove off, away from the school to Black Manor. Oh, I simply must tell Black and Lupin about the recent development. I cackled maniacally in the car, the tinted windows would make sure that nobody could see what I was doing.

* * *

I made my way to my next period. How dare that blond boy call Harry _his _precious. Harry was _my _precious! He had the audacity to consider us a threat! We were all vegetarians for god's sake!

Well, vegetarian or not we were still vampires.

With super strength.

And speed.

And could kill with a flick of a finger.

I let out a sigh, the boy was right we were a potential source of danger.

I had double Art next period, and to my utmost surprise, I saw Harry already sitting in the back corner of the classroom. I tried to give her a friendly smile, she gave me a smirk? And proceeded to ignore me, I took the seat next to her and tried to get her attention. I just needed those gorgeous liquid emeralds to pay attention only to me. I didn't even try to get the near obsessive thoughts out of my mind.

"Alright class take out your sketchbooks, we'll be doing pair assignments for this term." The teacher announced just as the bell rang signalling start of class. I groaned softly and rested me forehead on the cool surface of my desk, I was just about to talk to Harry! Then what the teacher said made me do a double take, PAIR PROJECT!

"So everybody pair up with the person sitting next to you." She announced again.

"Well, it looks like we're partners again Sir Edward." Harry smirked playfully.

I felt my undead heart beating seeing that adorable play of her lips. Those delicious rosy lips were moving so sensuously I wanted to take them with my own, to see if they are as soft as they look. Maybe nibble on them a little bit, hear the soft sigh,

"Edward,"

feel her wrap her arms around my neck encasing me in their gentle heat, feel her fingers tug on my hair as

"-ward?"

I continuously steal her breath away, feel her warm breaths as she tried to control her flushing body-

"Edward!"

I snapped out of my hazy daze, blinking stupidly at the girl who was more than slightly annoyed. Irritated emeralds stared straight into my own eyes.

"I'm sorry. My mind was wandering." I tried to explain myself, but not giving her the real reason I was so out of it. Surely she wouldn't understand, I was picturing kissing her so deliciously- Stop it! Harry's looking miffed again.

"Yes, it certainly was," She deadpanned. "Wipe the _drool _from your mouth, Cullen." She retorted while rolling her eyes.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and sure enough there was venom coating my skin. If I could blush my face would have been a firetruck red, I'm sure. I glanced my surroundings and saw the rest of the class discussing loudly with their chosen partners. What was the assignment?

As I racked my brains for the assignment, Harriette moved her table closer to mine, it made a small smile stretch on my face. It was a wonderful feeling how Harry was willingly getting closer to me. Even when she knew that I was a vampire. She looked expectantly at me. Oh, right. The assignment. What was it again?

Harry must have been a telepath because just as I asked myself the question, Harry presented me with the answer, she showed me her sketchbook. The words **Magical Creatures **written neatly across the top of the page in cursive letters.

"I was thinking dragons." Harry added hopefully.

I looked at her and made the mistake of staring into those liquid emeralds. When I saw the shiny green eyes, begging silently to allow their owner whatever she wanted, I caved. Good god those puppy eyes were lethal!

"Alright, whatever you think is appropriate." I conceded.

How could you say no to her? Especially with her beautiful eyes, looking so hopefully at you, like she'd just _die_ if you didn't give her what she wanted.

I later found out no matter how angelic, delicate and doll like Harriette appeared to be, she had an avid interest and fascination for the more, adventurous animals. The- long claws, sharp teeth, can kill you with a single swipe of their massive paws, eats human without remorse kind. She had spent the past hour telling me about the more, _bloodthirsty_ species of Dragons that she had read about in one of her books.

"If I ever get the chance to keep a Hungarian Horntail, I'd name the dragon Cuddles." She whispered wistfully. I could tell she really wanted one. And if they existed I would have done anything to get one just to make her smile and see those gorgeous eyes light up with glee. Maybe I'd get a reward-

I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, when what she said finally registered in my brain. One of the more ferocious, will kill you if you even breathed the wrong way, the one with one of the shortest tempers, known for destroying entire town in a fit of rage, dragon species known in her book and she wants to name it Cuddles? Certainly Harriette Potter-Black wasn't the average kind of girl.

Exactly what I was hoping she'd be.

I've had enough trying to be a normal human after the whole Bella fiasco. Thank you very much.

We spent the rest of the lesson with Harry smiling happily as she drew a rough outline of the dragon from memory, and if I _wasn't_ a vampire and the dragon was_ real_, I would have probably wet my pants. And Harry had the audacity to say that her books' illustration was much more realistic than her own simple sketch. But I couldn't help my own smile from stretching across my face, as I heard how passionately she spoke of these mythical beings.

Hey, since vampires were real perhaps, so were dragons? I'd research on it when I went back home. Maybe I could find one and gift it to Harry. Of course I'd present her with one of the tamer, less dangerous types. Maybe the Antipodean Opaleye, it wasn't particularly aggressive from what Harry had described, it only attacks when hungry and even then usually going for sheep. And Harry had described the creature as one of the most beautiful of it's species. Surely that would make a more suitable pet compared to a Hungarian Horntail? Atleast Harry was only at the risk of danger if it was hungry.

I was lost in the haze of my daydream while listening attentively to Harriette, when the bell signally the end of the lesson rang, breaking me from my delirious haze. Harriette went to get her slip signed by the Art teacher while I made my way to the door's entrance to wait for her. Soon Harry made her way over to me, with a bright smile on her face.

"What do you have next?" She asked me, eyeing her own timetable.

"Gym." I replied, hoping that she had the same as me.

"Hey! Me too!" she smiled happily. Apparently, letting her go on and on about her beloved dragons put her in a good mood.

"Alice has it too. And the others wait for us in the gym if they have a free period." Informing her in advance that the entire coven would be there.

Harriette nodded, acknowledging that the rest of the Cullen 'children' would be in the gym as well.

She took out her cellphone and started typing out a text message. Probably to that infuriating blond man and the Sirius fellow. She must have received one, judging by the proud smile on her face.

_Precious,_

_I have managed to send this test message without Granger's assistance. You should be proud. Paddy, Mooney and Sevy send you their love. They say that if the mosquitoes around you even try to smell your blood, he'd exterminate them all without a second thought. He has a fire extinguisher in the shed. Whatever that is. I don't even know what it does and what it could do against mosquitoes of all things. I enjoyed the lunch precious, it was delicious, I simply cannot wait for dinner. I will be waiting for you in the school car park to bring you back to our home, my precious._

_Dragon_

My eyes were slightly clouded with rage. This blond man was picking on my last nerve! He must have known that Harry would be around me when she saw her message. And he signed off as Dragon. The creature that Harry loves the most. And he called her Precious! Why were they so close! Were they already in a relationship?

"Excuse me?" Harry's voice cut through my rage haze. "It's rude to stare at other people's messages over their shoulder. They are suppose to be _private_." Harriette whispered angrily. Emphasis on the _private_. What could be going on between them that it had to be private?

"Are you dating him?" I demanded angrily.

"What?" She retorted, a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Is. He. Your. Boyfriend." I bit out.

I was just so angry. Harry was mine! **Mine**! No blond aristocrat looking Englishman was stealing her away from me. Harry belongs to me. She's mine. So what if I just met her today? If I said she's mine then she's mine!

"What's it to you if he is? It's my life and I can do whatever I want. Even go out with somebody who has known me far longer than I have ever known _yo__u. _Mr. I Just Met You Today And Have Only 3 Periods With So Far." She was angry and I could see it.

I was so frustrated! Why couldn't Harry understand that she belonged to me? I just wanted to punch that blond man in the face, and without really taking it into account, I punched the wall just next to Harry's face.

"What the bloody hell, Cullen?!" She exclaimed. Her anger rolling off her in waves.

Harry was angry at me, because of what I had said and did in a moment of uncontrolled, unexplainable, unreasonable anger. She placed both hands on my chest and gave a firm push, that I actually felt, and walked away from me into the gym. Not before I saw the hurt look in her eyes as she slammed the gym doors open.

During gym, she refused to make eye contact with me. She wouldn't even look in my general direction. Alice was also ignoring me. We were playing dodge ball, and she made sure to be one of the first to be hit so she could sit by the bleachers. Harriette had opted to sit out and would be joining us next lesson. The 'older' Cullens were sitting around Harriette, as if protecting her from any source of danger. Alice sat in front of her, Rosalie on Harriette's left, Emmett on Harriette's right. Jasper sat behind on the bench above hers'.

What surprised me most was that Emmett sent me and angry look. Emmett! He never takes sides other than Rosalie's- Oh, Rosalie just sent a furious glare my way. So they must have heard how I had exploded on Harriette and invaded her privacy by reading her text message over her shoulder and by demanding if the blond man was her boyfriend and almost her punching her face out. Alice must have _seen _it and told the rest of the Cullen children.

Soon Gym was over with the rest of my siblings sending me dirty looks and I heard the angry thoughts running through their minds. I felt guilty, it wasn't Harriette's fault I was being insensitive and rude. I practically took out my anger on her. The hurt look in her eyes kept playing over and over in my mind and I wanted to beat myself up for putting it there in the first place. Maybe one of the wolves down at the Reservation was willing to beat me up? I'm sure Jacob would be willing.

Alice had told me mentally it was best if I played throughout the game. She wouldn't want Harriette to feel anymore uncomfortable than she already was. I sighed dejectedly, how was I ever going to get her to forgive me? How was I going to go and apologize if none of my family even wants me near her?

I changed out of my gym clothes as fast as I could hoping to catch Harriette before she left the school with Mr Blond and English.

"Darling!" I heard the soothing voice of Harriette cut through the car park.

I searched desperately for the owner of the voice. I saw the wavy black hair flying as she ran towards the blond man and leap into his arms. They stood next to a dark green Lamborghini Revention. It must be his car. The entire family must be rich to be able to afford cars like that.

"I'm so proud!" She exclaimed excitedly.

She must have been referring to the fact that he had sent her a text without help from this Granger fellow. though who could be so technologically impaired to only be able to send text messages at his age. I wouldn't know. And I wisely didn't say anything for fear of bringing Harriette wrath upon my head. Obviously these Paddy, Mooney and Sevy people knew how to get rid of vampires.

"I knew you'd get used to the modern technology eventually."

"Yes, I've heard. Now precious, its time to go. Sirius is waiting for his food." The blond drawled, but the pride and happiness of being praised by Harriette could clearly be seen shining in his eyes.

"Of course. I feel like I'm your personal chef for you ungrateful twats." Harriette rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know we love you."

"Yes. Just be glad I love you too. Prat." And she kissed him on the cheek.

Again my instincts threatened to take over. How dare he get a kiss from Harriette! Before the calming waves from Jasper reached me. I calmed down and tried to think more rationally. If they were dating, then they were more likely to be sharing and receiving such intimate gestures. God knows how long they've known each other. Another dejected sigh escaped my lips as I got into my Volvo.

Alice waved goodbye to Harriette, who waved cheerily back, ignoring my longing presence entirely, and Harriette went to the passenger side of the Lamborghini while Alice and Jasper piled into my own car. Rosalie and Emmett having taken Rosalie red convertible to school today for some private time together.

* * *

**TBC**

**Maybe I might squeeze in a little Ouran High School Host Club, What do you guys think?**

By the way, Do you guys wanna see Edward sing **Makes me ill- N'sync** at Harry?

I was imagining Edward is with Harry but they broke up because Edward did something stupid. Then Harry gets a new boyfriend and Edward gets all jealous. I came across the song and the idea popped into my head. This will of course happen in later chapters not anytime soon.

Don't forget,

Review and Vote on my poll!

I'm pulling it down on December 1st. And hopefully get the thing published by Christmas. I was planning a Christmas one-shot too. But who should I pair Draco with if Jacob is going to be with Hermione? And don't say Leah. I was planing for her to be with some other guy/girl. So Review to give me an idea for Draco's hubby (not Angela Webber either, because I honestly don't think that Draco should be with a muggle.)

Love yous all~


	6. Chapter 6

**Certain Circumstances**

**Chapter 6**

I don't own anything, will never own anything. Except for the cover! I drew that myself! It might not be very clear but I still love it all the same.

So darlings, thanks for all the reviews and all the help and all the awesomeness that you have given me by just clicking that pretty little button at the end. You know you want to. I have virtual cheesecake~

So this chapter is about the events that happen after school. Mainly Edward meeting Male (original) Harry. I was thinking he couldn't stop himself either. And poor Draco is the target for his frustrations because Harry was hanging around Draco at the time as well. Poor darling Drakey-poo.

Read, review and vote! Poll closes on December 1. I'll have a chapter uploaded then so you guys know what's the winning pair~ I've gotten awesome ideas for delicious threesomes. And even a foursome. Deliciously kinky sex running around my mind right now...

On with the story!

* * *

Black Manor was located on a hill, appropriately named Black Hill. It was surrounded by forest and it took a good 15 minute drive to reach the top of the hill because of the lack of road, and the only way there was a ridiculously winding path just barely big enough for a car. There was a massive gate made from solid gold, Draco had insisted and the rest hadn't bothered to argue. The was a wall surrounding the property but technically, the Black family owned the entire hill.

The Lamborghini stopped momentarily at the main entrance to Black Manor to let out their one passenger. Harry stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. Godric's balls, Draco couldn't drive according to the road laws even if he wanted to! Thank Merlin there weren't any traffic policemen to stop them on their way back. It may have something to do with the Notice-Me-Not ward Harry had set up on the car when they had first brought it home. Draco then brought the car to their ridiculously large garage which housed the cars for each and everyone of them.

Harry took in the sprawling mansion in front of him. It was painted a pale peach. A neutral color for all the people staying in the house. No discrimination against Houses or anything else they could think of. The manor was huge, three stories and another hidden from Muggles. With two basements. One for the potions lab, another for the twins' experiments.

Harry wasn't sure exactly how many rooms there were but he knew that everybody who was taking residence here could have two or three of their own bedrooms. As it was, the unoccupied rooms were set up as guest rooms, in case there were people who dropped by and wanted to stay for the night. There were large palladian, bay and arched windows, at harry's request when the manor was being built, were paneled by dark brown wood. The West Wing had large skylights and house the indoor pool and garden. As well as the animal enclosure for Harry's... _Pets. _

There was a grand staircase with beautiful marble pillars, with ebony Cerberus statues resting on either end on both sides, another form of protection, just to go up to the front double door, which was twice as large and twice as high. Made with rich dark mahogany wood, with beautifully carved roses, ivy, delphinium, lilies and carnations as the door frame. And beautifully painstakingly large runes for protection, safety and peace, used for warding, on the door itself.

"Honey, I'm home~" Harry called out, slamming the front door open. Knowing that somebody would be waiting for him.

The main entrance, the receiving room, was circular, large and took up two floors. With a beautiful ceiling mural of Heaven Along with the cherub faces of angels, you could see the faces of all the people that they know and love, that have passed on painted as well, with beautiful Greek robes and angel wings. The mural was spelled to move on its own and the angels who carried musical instruments were always playing a simple melody. There was a giant crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the dome shaped ceiling. Bathing the room in warm light.

Of course it was charmed to stay still once a muggle enters the house, or at least when somebody form the house charms it still. There was even a grand large fireplace for the visitors of the magical kind, hidden from Muggle eyes. The floor was made of a beautiful marble with multi-colored veins. There were two staircases that met in the middle before leading to a landing on the floor above which had a grand looking door with the same beautifully carved runes. The staircase was lined with a soft blue carpet with silver trimmings.

The walls were built out of rich ivory and had paintings of various people who lived in the house. There were vases of artistically arranged flowers, a recent hobby of Luna's. The walls were decorated with a pale yellow wall paper with dark brown flowers prints. Only the pillars were left alone with the occasional ivy crawling its way up to the ceiling.

"Oh, Harry! How was muggle school? Was it better than Japan's? Was the syllabus the same? Did you enjoy yourself? Were the people there nice?" A beautiful brown eyed woman called out as she rushed down one of two grand staircases leading to the house by the main entrance.

She wore a simple light blue sleeveless blouse and a knee length black pencil skirt. She had on a pair of light grey stockings. Her wavy waist length brown hair fell into gentle waves down her back. Hermione Jean Granger, was a beautiful 32 year old woman who didn't look a day past 20. None of the wizards staying in Black Manor looked their actual age.

"Hermione, get your priorities straight! Ask me about my day before asking me about their education system." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione managed to give a slightly apologetic smile but you could tell she didn't mean it. Her fascination with information was legendary. The interest shining in her brown doe eyes were irresistible. Harry took in his best friend with soft green eyes. He was glad that Hermione never changed. Harry took of his shoes and placed them neatly in a shoe cabinet labeled "Harry" There was a cabinet for everyone unless the wanted to share, like Fred and George. Theirs were labelled "Gred and Forge".

"Oh, I'm just so excited! I've always wanted to know more about the American education syllabus." Her eyes were sparkling happily and Harry couldn't keep the fond smile away from his lips.

"I can tell." Harry drawled, but you could tell he didn't mean it. He had that playful smirk on his lips.

"Well?" Hermione demanded.

"It was fine Hermione. I even made a new friend. The vegetarian kind." Harry replied vaguely.

"What do you mean?" She was just so curious! She had never entered Muggle High School and it just seemed so fascinating! The syllabus, the timetable and the students were just so different from Hogwarts and the Muggle Japanese High School that the gang had entered.

"At least let me sit down, Woman! I just came back from an exhausting day at school!"

"Sorry." Hermione muttered, her cheeks had a faint pink tinge.

The two of them made their way to the nearest sitting room. With Hermione badgering Harry for information before Harry snapped at her with "At least let me have some afternoon tea, woman!" Which made Hermione huff and cross her arms. Hermione gave a fond smile and rolled her eyes.

"You would not believe the swill these Americans call tea, Brownie!" Harry exclaimed as he flopped onto one of the overstuffed sofas located in the Den. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

The Den was a ridiculously large room which was a mix of an entertainment room and a living room. Half of the room was designed to be cozy and relaxing while the other half was filled with the latest muggle entertainment systems.

The living room was tastefully done courtesy of Remus, they had two large overstuffed couches with deliciously comfortable velvet cushions. There were several bean bags in a variety of colors covering the floor so that the couches were in the middle with a small table between them, while surrounded by the multitude of beanbags and a large low circular plastic table with a soft red rug so that everybody could dig their toes in the comfortably warm material. There was a rather large flat-screen TV with various game consoles hooked up to it. There was a DVD player and the latest surround sound speaker technology. There was even an over head projector for the 'movie theater' ambiance.

On the other side of the room was a mini bar. There was a little kitchenette attached so that there was easy access to a microwave if they needed anything warmed up. There was also a mini-fridge and a packed snack cupboard. Harry had to keep the snack under ward, lock, hex and key, just so that Sirius wouldn't raid it and finish their entire stock in one day while Harry was at school. Usually Remus did a great job but not even he could stand to be around Sirius when he was on a caffeine high.

The last wall was lined by large floor to ceiling windows that let in lots of natural light into the room. It also had a beautiful stone balcony that overlooked the outdoor pool. there was an attached staircase at the center of the balcony which was lined with pots of beautifully arranged flowers, and twining ivy. There were heavy black out curtains on either side of the windows to create a nice dark room for their weekly movie night.

"Well, how was your day? What did you learn in school today?" Hermione demanded rather impatiently. Harry had texted Sirius and Draco but hadn't bothered to send her one! True she was busy setting up the little florist shop for Neville and Luna back in Forks, but still Harry could have sent her a text!

"Well she apparently learnt that there were vampires living here." A familiar drawl sounded from the entrance.

"Honestly Dragon, I was about to tell her!" Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "Did you know Brownie, he texted me and told me it was a _test _message." Harry told in a mock conspiracy manner. Hermione giggled at the thought. Draco huffed, "Well, _sorry _for not being so technologically advance, Potter." and crossed his arms as well. Taking a Slytherin green beanbag himself, lying on his stomach so he could rest his head on the bean bag while propped up on his elbows. Hermione had taken to sit at the edge of the couch with Harry's feet on her lap.

So then Harry relegated tales of his first day at American muggle school while Draco gave unneeded sarcastic comments. Each one was met with a fond smile or roll of eyes. Hermione even threw a cushion at Draco for his comments about how muggle food tasted putrid just from the smell of it.

When Harry was about to talk about the vampires, Sirius rushed into the room and did a jump tackle and landed on Harry's stomach. Harry let out a 'Oomph!' as the air was knocked out of him by the weight that was named Sirius. Harry spied Remus looked apologetically from the door. Obviously he had tried to restrain Sirius from doing what he had no doubt planned on doing since Harry had left.

"Pup!" Sirius exclaimed happily from his position on Harry's stomach.

"Get off you bloody sod! You're heavy!"

Sirius just barked in laughter, finally getting off after he managed to tickle Harry into a wheezing, breathless mess. So Draco went to get Severus and the Twins who were in their respective labs doing Salazar knows what so that Harry didn't need to repeat himself. The were having a family discussion about the possibility of the vampires being a threat. Neville and Luna were called to return from the store they were decorating to attend their discussion.

* * *

"So are they a danger or not?" Neville was slightly irritated.

They had spent an hour 'discussing' (arguing) and the verdict was a fifty-fifty, between leaving immediately or staying to assess the threat. In the end it was still Harry's decision because he was the one spending practically 8 hours a day among them. The room was practically equally divided.

Fred, George, Hermione and Severus were all for staying and observing the 'target' before making any rash decisions. Draco, Sirius, Remus and Neville would rather pack up and leave as soon as possible. Vegetarian or not, they were still vampires and the fact that Edward Cullen had practically screamed bloody murder at Harry because of a text message from Draco, backed their argument.

Luna was always neutral and she said so herself she wouldn't vote because she was aware that both sides provided fair argument. She and Harry had always been the ones who were neutral and usually it was their vote that was the tie breaker.

"I think, that we should observe and assess their threat level before making any judgments " Harry said softly. He didn't like it when the family argued.

Harry looked expectantly at Luna, wondering which side she would go for. Luna looked back at Harry, already knowing she would side with Harry. Harry gave her a reason to wake up in the morning instead of falling into the dark spiraling depression she was so familiar with while she was attending Hogwarts.

"I agree with Harry." Luna replied with a smile.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are my butter chip cookies!" Harry screamed at no one in particular.

He had just changed from his school clothes into a comfortably baggy over-sized white sweater and light blue jeans. He had on a pair of white socks and had taken of his muggle contact lenses and replaced them with a pair of comfortable coke-bottle glasses. He pulled his disgustingly curly hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and was now searching for his packet of favorite butter chip biscuits.

"I think I saw Sirius munching on some when you were in school." Draco replied absently as he watched a day time soap opera.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. A rush of thundering footsteps with a faint shout of "Mooney help me!" and "No. I told you not to eat those biscuits." could be heard as Remus dragged Sirius by the ear to the Den.

"Pup?" Sirius called warily from the door, blocked from escape by an amused Remus.

"Where are my biscuits." It was a statement. Harry already knew who took them and Sirius knew it.

"Hehe... About that. You see. Um. Well, what happened was. Um." Sirius stammered. Godric, his pup was terrifying.

"I'm waiting." A black eyebrow raised, as Draco stifled a snigger at Sirius' plight.

"Iwasbeingchasedbyahippogryff andgothungryandsawthecookies andsoIatethem!" Sirius said in on breath and tried to make an escape immediately after his one word confession.

Harry gave him a 'tell me properly or pay' look. Remus was laughing inwardly at his mate.

"I was spending time with the animals in your little zoo when I accidentally provoked a Hippogryff. The thing got angry and started chasing me around. Thank Godric that Remus was there to calm it down. So I went to get a snack and I saw my favorite Oreo biscuits were finished and then I realized I ate them all last night . Then I saw your biscuits and I was so desperate for a snack that I ate them instead. Remus caught me just when I was going to eat the last one. But he was too late. By the time he told me they were yours I'd already swallowed it whole." Sirius was looking anywhere except his pup's eyes.

"Alright. Then I'm taking your car to the grocery store to buy more snacks. You and Draco are coming with me." Harry announced. He was about to make his way to his room when Draco snapped out of his 'laugh at Sirius' misery' and gave an indignant shout of "What!".

"Hey! Why in Salazar's sodding bullocks do I have to go too?" Draco demanded angrily from his flopped position on one of the couches.

"I know there was more than enough Oreo biscuits to last Sirius a week. They couldn't have been polished off already, unless somebody else ate them as well. And you're the only one who'd eat them." Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, does Draco think he can get away with it?

"Bloody hell." Draco cursed under his breath. Damn he'd thought Harry'd never figure it out.

"Come along then we'll be leaving in 10 minutes. Remus deserves a break from you, Sirius." And Harry walked away to his room. Remus patting Sirius' shoulder comfortingly and Draco mumbling how Harry wasn't being fair.

* * *

"Why should it be me that has to go to the damn store?" Edward glared angrily at Alice. "We don't even eat food!" he added , as if they hadn't realized that they hadn't eaten human food in years.

Alice stood smugly at the door to Edward's room. Edward was frowning as he removed his head phones, music blaring loudly from the speakers.

"Well you'd get to see some of Harry's family." Alice threw the bait, sure that Edward would bite. "But never mind, since you don't want to, I'll just go with Jasper." She laughed at Edward's surprised face.

"Wait! I'll go!" Edward called desperately after his sister. Hook, Line and Sinker.

"Sweet! Jasper, darling! Start the Volvo!"

"Bring back some food for show Alice." Esme called from the kitchen where she was practicing an Italian dish.

"Yes, mother." was all she got in reply as the 'youngest' siblings breezed through the house.

* * *

"Are you sure they have the Oreo biscuits Harry?" Sirius asked as he drove carefully along the winding road.

Sirius chose to share a car with Remus and bought a dark metallic red Maybach Landaulet Sedan. Sirius fell in love with it when he realized that it had a convertible roof. With the light rain, the roof was up but Harry was sure that once the sun was shining in the sky, Sirius would drag Remus to accompany him on a fast paced drive around a scenic country route. Sirius was romantic like that.

"Yes Sirius. I'm sure." Harry rolled his eyes.

Sirius was driving and Draco had claimed shotgun, rather childishly but Harry wouldn't admit it out loud in fear of his hair products being exchange for some of the Twins' experimental concoctions. Once on safe tar covered roads, Sirius sped up and they arrived at the store in record time. Neither Harry nor Draco noticed the silver Volvo pulling up into the parking space next to theirs.

Sirius draped an arm around Harry's shoulders and Draco hooked Harry's right arm with his left one. The three went into the store and Harry managed to convince Sirius they needed a trolley and let Sirius retrieve it while Harry cuddled into Draco's warmth.

Draco had changed into a warm green sweater, the exact shade of Harry's eyes and a pair of black muggle jeans while wearing a pair of simple black loafers. Harry hadn't bothered to change into a female outfit. It was time the people knew that there was a male Harry as well as a 'female' one. Harry had only put on a pair of worn tennis shoes with his socks. Sirius had gone and worn a red t-shirt with a muggle band name printed in a graphic skull design and a beaten brown leather jacket. His messy dark curls were left untamed while he had on a pair of 3/4 cargo pants with useless pockets lining them up. He had a pair of Dark brown ankle high zip up boots.

"Come on, I need my biscuits for my tea. I'd go mental without them." Harry grunted as he pushed the slightly creaky trolley, looking for his beloved biscuits. Sirius and Draco just stood on either side of the short boy as they browsed the shelves.

"Do they have appropriate tea I wonder." Draco mused as he searched the pathetically sparse selection of tea.

"Tea? I'd rather have good coffee thank you." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can't find the ones they have in Japan that I loved so much." Sirius added as he searched the coffee brands.

"Should I get dinner while we're out?" Harry asked as he looked at the different biscuits they had for sale.

"We could get dinner and drive home." Draco offered.

"I'd have to cook after we've eaten then. That'd be troublesome." Harry replied.

"Then if we bought dinner for everyone while we're still out. That way Precious wouldn't have to work his delicate little hands over the hot stove." Sirius laughed at Harry's face when he called his hands 'delicate'

"There's nothing delicate about my hands. Do you want me to back hand you as proof?"

"No, that's quite alright Pup." Sirius retreated to the frozen desserts aisle. Leaving Draco to stick close to Harry.

He had sniffed a slightly sickly sweet scent and turned his head discreetly, hoping to find the source of the scent. The scent had been present just after they had entered the store and seemed to be following them. To his surprise, he saw three unusually pale and beautiful people peering from behind the canned goods aisle, observing his godson who was deciding between wholemeal or regular bread. These must be the vampires Harry goes to school with, he thought as he caught sight of their topaz irises.

From the description Harry and Draco had given them, their Seer and Mind reader as well as the Empath were the ones who were trying to observe his pup from a distance. Well the Empath was smiling fondly at the Seer who looked to be having the time of her life playing secret agent, while the Reader was staring practically obsessively at Harry with a confused look in his eyes. Oh right, they've only seen Harry as a girl. No wonder he's confused.

"Can I help you?" Sirius interrupted their little spy attempt.

All three of them jumped in surprise. How did this human sneak up on them like that? Jasper narrowed his eyes, the emotions he felt were confusing. The man was wary, cautious and smug? Like he knew something they didn't. Jasper glanced at Edward who was feeling confused, angry? Even Alice was surprised. She apparently hadn't seen the man.

"I couldn't help seeing you spying on my godson. Mosquitoes." Sirius gave his best 'I used to be Top Auror' glare.

The three of them flinched. This must be one of Harry's guardian. Just then noticed that Sirius wasn't by his side. He looked up to see Draco staring intently at a box of Oreo biscuits. Harry rolled his eyes. He caught sight of Sirius giving one of his best glares at a group of people who had their back turned at him. What did those unlucky sods do to deserve that?

"Pup, what do you think of these people?" Harry startled as Sirius caught his eye. The silent 'come over here' was obvious.

Harry's eyes widened marginally as he saw half of the vampire coven from his school. Especially one Edward Cullen. He and his siblings, Alice and Jasper were standing looking properly chastised. Harry had a part to play and he knew it. He was going to play twin to his female persona and make sure nobody knew the difference.

"Who are they?" Harry feigned ignorance.

"These are the vampires I was telling you about Fie." Draco called out and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Them?" Harry asked, mocking incredulously. "They don't look like much."

"Indeed." Draco agreed tightening his hold on Harry.

"Hello, we've never been properly introduced. I'm Delphinium Evans-Black." Harry allowed his arm to be taken into an enthusiastic handshake by Alice.

"I'm Alice Cullen! Are you Harriette's brother?" Alice introduced herself cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm her older twin." Harry decided that was all they were ever going to get from him.

"This is my beloved, Jasper and my brother, Edward." Alice introduced the two males standing warily behind her.

"Charmed." Harry replied curtly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you know Draco." Harry gestured to his blond counterpart. Draco huffed angrily.

"I wanted them to guess my name Poppet!" He exclaimed (whined)

Harry ignored Draco's childishness and gestured to his godfather. "This is my godfather, Sirius."

The man gave a feral grin that promised pain towards the trio of vampires before him. Staring at Edward especially. This was the one who nearly hurt Harry? Interesting.

Edward's eyes widened in shock. This was Sirius? The one the blond, now known as Draco, had said had a dislike for Vampires? And he had made such a bad first impression! How was he ever going to make Sirius change his mind on Vampires? And to his utmost ire, he couldn't read Delphinium's nor Sirius' mind at all! Sirius was intimidating, he stood at 6'2" an inch shy of Jasper and he had this powerful and authoritative aura around him.

Edward took in Delphinium and was surprised to see the same emerald green eyes, same long black hair and the same cheekbones as Harry. Other than that they looked different. Considering Delphinium wore such loose and baggy clothes. As well as ridiculous looking coke bottle glasses. He had messy bangs which were a far cry from Harry's straight bangs. His long hair was tied at the nape of his neck instead of flowing free like Harry's.

Draco eyed the Mind reader carefully. He didn't like how Edward was cataloging Harry's male appearance. Draco gave Sirius a 'let's get out of here now' look and cleared his throat. "Come along, Fie. we need to go pay and get dinner for everyone. Wouldn't want Sirius here to starve would we." And gently led Harry away from the vampire's gaze. Sirius gave them all a warning look that clearly stated 'come near us and I'll burn you beyond recognition' and walked away from the three gifted vampires.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter 6 DONE

Review and vote darlings.

Sorry its a little boring though. I may or may not re-edit this tomorrow so stay tuned~


	7. Chapter 7

**Certain Circumstances**

Chapter 7

Hello everyone~ I am on a roll! I keep uploading and uploading that I think my brain is all squeezed for the Avengers/ Harry Potter ideas are all dried up... Argh!

So I obviously don't own anything and I'm getting tired of putting up this disclaimer in every chapter. What if I end up having a hundred chapters? Does that mean I have to put up a hundred disclaimers? I bet you guys would have gotten the point at chapter negative 10. If I owned it, it wouldn't be up on a website. I'd be rolling in the dough. So I resolve after chapter 10, NO MORE DISCLAIMER because I'm pretty sure everyone already knows.

You know all my warnings so... Do I have to repeat those too?

Read, Review and Vote! Around 2 weeks left before I close the poll! I'll update a chapter on December 1 to show the results. I'll make the poll visible on the last week just so you guys know I'm not faking the results~

* * *

"Delphinium... What kind of name is Delphinium?" Edward mused to himself. The trio had returned from their little spying mission. And had brought home some basic ingredients for a cake for Esme.

"I think its a type of flower." Esme answered from the kitchen. She was clearing the kitchen from her little experiment earlier that evening.

"A flower?" Alice asked from her position on Jasper's lap. The couple were relaxing in the large and spacious living room. Jasper was playing a game of chess against Edward. The three of them were pondering the events that had occurred not an hour ago.

Rosalie walked in from the front door, a bloodied Emmett walking in from behind his wife. She took in the atmosphere of the room. Why on Earth is Edward moping more than he usually does? And even Alice looked a little down in the dumps.

"What is going on here." Rosalie demanded. Did something happen in the family? Did someone get hurt? Who isn't here, Esme's in the kitchen, so Carlisle? Carlisle was injured? Oh no how was Esme taking this?

"Calm down Rosalie." Edward murmured. "Nothing happened to that extreme. I just saw Harry's twin brother." And Edward slipped back into his brooding silence.

Rosalie let out a human sigh of relief. Well, who would have thought Harriette had a twin brother? If he's anything like his sister, Rosalie would like him for sure. She looked up to her husband, Emmett seemed happy that the little spitfire had a brother.

It was already evening and Carlisle would be arriving home soon from his shift at the hospital. Esme was planning to go on a hunting trip with her husband. Maybe they could talk about the new family that had just moved into Forks. Esme dearly wanted to meet these new people. Jasper had no urge to drink around them, certainly it would be alright to invite them over for dinner? She could finally cook for someone that could actually eat it.

She let out a small sigh, well, it would be best to discuss it with Carlisle first before she got her hopes up. And right on cue, Carlisle 's town car could be heard crunching the gravel on their driveway. Esme went to the door, eager to meet her husband. How she loved him so. Ever since he patched her broken leg when she was a teenager, until the day they wed happily, until today. She loved Carlisle and she knew that Carlisle loved her as well.

"Welcome back dear." Esme greeted with a kiss to the lips to the man she loved.

* * *

"We're back~" Draco called out.

"Harry!" Luna thrilled. She jumped tackled Harry from her position from the stairs. Harry caught her easily enough. The two were the lightest in the entire house, with Luna only 3 inches taller than Harry. Luna wore pale pink shorts and an over sized shirt, her waist long blond hair was tied up in a messy ponytail atop her head.

"What? No 'welcome back' for Draco?" Draco snarked playfully.

"Oh, silly Dragon. Welcome back." And she gave him a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Come along, we've got groceries to unpack." Harry called to the blond duo. Sirius walked in levitating the grocery bags behind him like soldiers. They were even doing a little march. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We've brought back dinner. So lets gather everyone in the dining room after Sirius unpacks everything." Harry gave Sirius a look. It was his 'you had better not snack on anything till dinner' look. Seeing Draco chuckle at Sirius put out face, Harry leveled Draco with the same look. The two walked away with the groceries, Draco to the kitchens and Sirius to the snack bar. Luna made her way next to Harry and helped him carry half of the food. Harry pretended not to notice her stealing a chip or two on their way up.

Harry took the take out food, everyone's favorite McDonald's meal, and brought it to the Den. It was movie night and everyone would be eating wile watching the TV. Harry made his way to the Den, the food he carried he sat out in a pile on the low table for easy access for everyone.

"Oh I'm exhausted!" A familiar voice exclaimed as the owner flopped on the couch very much the same way Harry had earlier today.

"Completely tuckered!" Another voice added as the owner flopped on the other couch.

The red hair of the Weasley twins stood out from the dark couches. The were lying in mirror of each other. Must have been an exhausting lab day. Harry smiled fondly at them. Leaving Luna to arrange the food Harry sat on the joined armrests of the couches and immediately to heads of red hair flopped onto his lap.

Harry stroked both their hairs in a soothing manner. Harry had always wanted family, sure he couldn't have them now that he was immortal, but he'll make do with the over grown children who he regards as family.

"Darling Harrykins!"

"Ickle Delphikins!"

"We were swamped-"

" Down in the labs! Quite literally-"

"Actually, our portable swamp-"

"Exploded on us!" they ended together with twin gasps of horror.

The two groaned out. Harry smiled fondly hearing them complain and gripe about their day, made Harry grateful that he gave up his mortality for them. If he had erased those warm smiles from their faces, how would he ever be able to forgive himself? Of course they would have moved on. Harry knew without a doubt that they would. But he also knew that it would take many years and even then there would be a little open wound that would never close.

The twins were wearing matching maroon long sleeved pull overs and short black cargo pants and long rainbow striped socks. Their initials were drawn elegantly on the top left corner, just above their hearts. Not that it would help the others figure out who was who. It was simply enough for them to switch shirts. Thank Merlin that the family had finally learnt to distinguish one twin from the other.

"How was your day Sevy?" Harry asked as he spotted the stern man walk into the Den. Severus gave a small smile. Hm, experiments must be going well then. Might even be close to a break through. Severus wore a pale blue short sleeved v-neck shirt and dark brown sleep pants. Since leaving the Wizarding world, Severus had been more open to the use of colors in his wardrobe.

"Put in the movie Nev!" Hermione called as she walked in wearing a singlet and long pajama pants. Her brown hair left to its own, with only a hairband in place to keep her fringe from her eyes. She got comfortable in one of the blue beanbags and sprawled on her back her hair fanning around her like a halo.

Remus walked in wearing a comfortable gray pullover and long sleep pants, sat on one of the beanbags and began searching for his Samurai burger on the table. Luna had apparently tried to arrange it so that it was shaped into a pyramid. And poor Remus' burger was at the bottom.

Harry had bought enough for all 10 of them which actually meant he bought enough for twice as had a big appetite because of the wolf, while Sirius just had a huge appetite where he uses his general hyper activeness to burn off whatever calories he could have gained. The twins were used to eating lots of food at one go with a large group of brothers and had never gotten over their unduly large stomachs.

Neville was crouched in front of the DVD player setting up the movie they were going to watch. He wore a comfortable long sleeved t-shirt with a graphic design of one of his plants that Harry had drawn and made into a shirt for him to wear. He had on knee length track pants and his own mop of dark brown hair was in a mess.

Soon enough Sirius and Draco walked just as the movie was about to start, the black out curtains were pulled closed and the only light was from the over head projector and the light of the attached kitchenette. Both had changed into sleep clothes and oddly enough they wore matching pajama sets. Both wore long sleeved striped pajama tops and matching striped pajama bottoms.

Only Draco's were a pale green with dark green stripes while Sirius' were light red with a dark red striped. Harry giggled at the sight of them. The twins were arguing with Hermione about eating their chips and Remus was happily holding onto his burger while Luna rearranged everything to form a now lopsided pyramid.

Harry settled onto Fred's couch with a twin on either side of him. Remus and Sirius took the other couch while Severus sat on a green beanbag near Harry's feet. Neville took a yellow beanbag and flopped onto his stomach with his fries within reach. Draco next to him in a similar position.

Hermione and Luna were perched near Remus and they were discussing aspects of the florist shop. Apparently there were many people interested in professional flower arrangements. Maybe they could have a set package that customers could use?

Movie night was the Avengers DVD in BluRay. And Harry and Hermione had a sizable crush on Captain America by the end of the night.

"Look at that arse Mione! It's perfect!"

"All that spandex is good for something!"

"Yes, its good for the viewers to see his oh so wonderful arse."

"Forget the captain, look at Thor!"

"Why, Draco, I didn't know you had a thing for buffed men."

"I think Dr. Banner was adorable, don't you Nev?"

"Luna!"

"Well?"

"Yes... Yes I think is cute."

"Heh."

"What!"

"Oh, it's nothing Nev..."

"Harry!"

* * *

"So they're staying up at Black Hill?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Yes. They are ridiculously rich. Its a Mansion!" exclaimed an over excited Alice.

Edward wanted to see this for himself. A mansion? In Forks? Certainly they were loaded, look at the cars that they drive. Maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt. Seeing Draco place his arm protectively over Delphinium was irritating him. Why does that infuriating blond keep making them, making Edward seem like a potential threat. Edward didn't miss the narrow eyes or the 'holier than thou' look in his eyes. Sirius had glared angrily at them, threat in his eyes. They weren't regular humans. None of them smelt appetizing at all. So it was safe to say that Sirius actually did know how to kill them.

Edward shuddered as he felt the fear tingle down his spine. But Delphinium, Delphinium had gave an off-handed comment. _They don't look like much _what did he mean by that? Alice had said that Delphinium had reacted to them exactly the same way Harriette had when she first met Alice. They both had a stereotype of vampires already in their mind, Harry from Edward Delphinium from his sister, they bit out any pleasantries, like they didn't want to get close but were still polite nonetheless even willing to get along.

"Maybe we could go and take a look?" Jasper suggested. His brother's feelings were getting annoying. What on Earth was Edward thinking? He went through emotions faster than Alice and her fashion magazines. Hopefully that would help him to calm down.

Edward gave a wide smile. He had a strange interest formed in the beautiful black haired twins. Even if Delphinium wasn't much to look at at first glance, Edward was certain that he had the same mouth dropping beauty his sister possessed. It was more like Harriette took every chance to let people notice her beauty, while Delphinium tried to hide it away. Maybe because he would look feminine?

But with the boyish jaw and the strong sharp nose, he could not be mistaken as a girl unless he changed his appearance entirely. Unlike his sister's dainty chin and thin nose. Delphinium and Harriette were twins without a doubt but they couldn't be identical, and they couldn't pretend to be each other. Delphinium had the definite 'boy aura' while Harriette's was decidedly female.

Soon Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were rushing through the forest, running at inhumane speeds trying to find the Black Manor. It was odd. They had been circling the entire hill a couple of times but they couldn't find the  
Mansion. What? Did the Blacks manage to hide it? But from what Alice had said it was a huge sprawling mansion with three stories and huge golden gate. Well where was it then?

The trio spent the night till the early hours of dawn trying to find the mansion but to no avail. They retreated when a call from Alice broke them out from their search. Apparently she could see herself inviting the rest of Harriette's family to dinner at their house, from there it was a fifty-fifty chance of them declining or accepting.

* * *

Bella parked her disgusting truck in a lot and locked the door, she confidently walked into the school. She had been visiting her mother back in Phoenix after the whole 'Volturi is going to kill you if the Cullens don't ' fiasco. Edward had broken up with her when he had found out that she had slept with Jacob. Even now, Jacob had been subtly ignoring her. It seemed like once he had gotten a one up on the leech, he had lost interest in Bella.

Bella snarled inwardly. How dare they treat her like this. She could tell that Edward didn't love her anymore. He had made it quite clear when he had ripped off his mother's wedding ring from her finger. He had dislocated it and Jacob had helped her push it back into place, but that was about it. The Cullens were now treating Bella like she was less than dirt and the rest of the school had found out that Bella had cheated on Edward with a boy from La Push.

Bella stopped shock. A ridiculously beautiful and so obviously expensive car had just pulled into the school parking lot. Bella noticed that Edward's silver Volvo wasn't here yet, which meant that the vampires hadn't arrived yet. The car parked near where the Cullens usually do and out stepped the most beautiful girl that Bella had ever seen. She might have been as beautiful as Rosalie.

The girl had long black hair that reached all the way to her butt, she wore light blue skinny jeans and a frilly white sailor top with short puffed sleeves, with a green collar and a darker green ribbon. she even had on a beautiful black choker on her throat. She had the most beautiful green eyes that Bella had ever seen and a deep sense of jealously made itself known in the pit of her stomach.

Who was this ungodly beautiful girl? The girl wore 3" high black leather boots and the jeans were tucked into the undoubtedly expensive boots. The girl made her way to the school, a natural sway to her hips had most of the boys drooling at her jean clad ass. A silver Volvo screeched into the lot and parked next to the expensive car.

Alice hoped out and called out "Harriette!" waving her arms frantically.

The new girl, Harriette Bella's mind supplied what kind of old fashioned name is that anyway?, turned around and her green gaze rested on the black haired vampire. Harriette waved in greeting as she waited for Alice to catch up with her. With a loud slam of the door and a muffled "Hey!" from inside the car, Alice hopped over to her new friend. Apparently even Alice has replaced you with a new best friend. Her stomach clenched painfully at the sight of the two beautiful girls chatting happily with each other. Jealously towards the new girl burned through Bella.

* * *

"Alley cat, how are you today?" Harry asked politely.

Harry had noticed the new face staring at her the moment she stepped out of the car. The girl had not stopped staring and her mouth was left hanging open unattractively. The girl was rather plain looking with nice enough features, straight nose and doe eyes, but that was just about it.

"Amazing Harry, so tell me. How was school for you yesterday?"

"It was alright. I had a couple of animals sniffing around my house the entire of last night though. I hope they'll back off before they get hurt." Harry gave Alice a warning look. Alice gave a human nervous gulp. How had Harry known that her siblings had gone searching for the mansion? And Harry knew that the vampires wouldn't have been able to find it judging by the smug light in her eyes.

Edward walked up to the two ebony haired girls, he was feeling understandably nervous. Edward had spent a minute in the car staring unashamedly at Harriette's ass. Jasper had gave a groan and left the Volvo walking up to his wife. Oh come on Edward! Keep it in your pants before the whole world sees. Edward had spent the next minute blushing mentally, trying to keep calm.

Then Edward caught sight of a face that he had hoped to never see again. Isabella Swan. He growled in frustration. The little bitch was staring in shock at Harriette. Good It was obvious she was jealous of the green eyed angel. Judging from the stiff jaw and clenched fists. He heard the familiar purring of Rosalie's red Porsche. She was in a horrible mood from the all night search that had left her new clothes in tatters. Emmett just seemed incredibly amused.

Edward took a deep unneeded breath and stepped in full view of the green eyed girl. He saw Harriette narrow her eyes as she saw him. Edward winced, he certainly deserved it. No doubt her brother had told her about the store accident. Harriette then glanced away from the copper haired vampire and turned to face Alice.

"I heard from Fie, about what the three of you did yesterday." She drawled.

The three vampires flinched. No doubt Delphinium had told his sister how the vampires from her school had been observing him as he shopped. And the blond, Draco would definitely had turned the girl away from them with over exaggerations. They had been spying on the girl's family after all. Who wouldn't be upset.

"We're sorry Harriette." Alice looked upset. Surely Harriette wouldn't want to be around them now that she realized that they were stalkers? Edward felt even more depressed at Alice's morbid thoughts. Jasper placed a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder and looked pleadingly at Harriette.

Harriette rolled her eyes. "It's fine. The family decided to assess your threat level before deciding anything. So I probably have another couple of weeks before we decide whether or not to move." Harriette explained with a smile on her face. She didn't mention that they might bring in a friend to stay with her in school as another new student. No need to worry them needlessly.

Alice looked physically brighter as a mega-watt smile stretched across her face. Edward even had a playful smirk. Jasper, affected by his mates' mood was grinning broadly. Then Alice decided that Edward should have some time to apologize to Harriette before classes started in about 10 minutes.

"Come along Jasper darling, I want to get some together time before class. See you later Harry." The black haired vampire called out before seemingly dragging her boyfriend away.

Harry waved after them and made to go on her own before a cold hand snagged her wrist. She turned and gave Edward a raised eyebrow. He was looking away, nervously biting his lower lip.

"Can we go to the courtyard for a minute?" Edward pleaded with warm topaz eyes. Harry felt a little shiver run down his spine as the deliciously handsome vampire looked into her own green gaze with obvious anxiety. Harry nodded his consent. It wouldn't harm him if Harry allowed Edward a few minutes alone right? So Harry let himself be led by a visibly happier Edward. Neither noticing the jealous glares of one Isabella Swan.

* * *

"I apologize for my behavior yesterday Harriette. I wasn't thinking and I got angry at you for no reason. It definitely wasn't right of me to take my anger out by almost hitting you, even though I didn't mean it." Edward was so nervous, what if Harriette didn't accept his apology? What if his actions yesterday with her and her brother made them both hate her forever? Edward didn't understand why he wanted both of them to forgive him, he just knew it would be for his own interest if the both of them were willing to spend time with him.

Harry looked at the vampire apologizing, it was obvious a million and one thoughts were running around his head right now. Harry gave Edward an encouraging smile. Everybody made mistakes. Harry believed him when he said he wasn't thinking. Surely Hermione would be willing to research vampire behavior for him?

"Alright Eddie boy, I accept your apology." Harry accepting his apology only made Edward smile brightly, now all that's left is to apologize to Sirius, Draco and more importantly, Delphinium. "Come along, we'll be late for Biology." Harry gave Edward what he hoped was a warm smile and began walking to the first period of the day which they shared together.

Edward was walking on cloud 9. Harry wasn't upset with him anymore and Edward managed to get her to talk about Thestrals, a sort of skeletal winged horse that only those who have seen death can see. Edward mused, what about those who have been the cause of Death? Would anybody who have seen Vampires see a thestral? Maybe Isabella could see one if that were the case. When they got to their table in Biology Harry was still going on about the Thestral, "They only eat raw meat. The bloodier the better actually."

"Excuse me that's my seat." An annoyed voice grounded out through clenched teeth.

Harriette turned to the side in mock surprise, he had felt someone approaching them and was waiting for them to make themselves known. It was the girl who was staring open mouthed when she had exited her car. And without his brain processing, Harry had said his last thought out loud. Making the dark brown haired girl blush an unattractive shade of puce.

Edward tried to stifle the laugh trying to escape his lips. Harriette was amazing! She had knocked Isabella a peg with her obviously unexpected comment. Harry glanced apologetically at Edward's ex. Well it was true so no harm done. The mud eyed girl was spluttering in shock. How dare this bitch say that to her! In front of the entire class no less!

"Well Mr. Banner has told me this is my new assigned seat. Since you were not here yesterday, you will just have to get a new one." Harry lifted his nose, the way Draco had taught him

_"Its the Pureblood way Rie" _

_"You mean kids are actually taught how to stick their noses up?"_

And turned to face Edward about to continue her explanation on Thestrals when the disgusting girl yanked Harry's hair harshly making Harry face her plain angry mud brown eyes.

"Who do you think you are bitch! That's my seat! Get your fat ass of it and let me sit with my boyfriend!" And Bella spit on the green eyed girl's face.

Instead of the fear she had expected the girl gave a smug grin. What?

"Miss Swan! What do you think you are doing to Miss Potter-Black!" Thundered the Biology teacher. Bella immediately released and glanced around to see if anybody had seen what she had done and to her horror, the entire class was staring in open mouthed shock at the table. Oh no, everyone saw what happened. How could Bella possibly cover this up? And to her horror Bella saw Jessica with her cellphone, there weren't any clicking sounds so most likely she was taking a video of the whole thing. Oh god no!

"It isn't what you think! This little fucker insulted me and wouldn't get off my seat!" Bella claimed hysterically. No, Edward wasn't going to want to have anything to do with her at this rate!

"I was here the entire time Miss Swan. I saw that Miss Potter-Black politely told you to find another seat. Come with me Miss Swan, we are going to have to discuss your behavior with the principal." Mr Banner shook his head wearily. What had happened to the innocent looking girl who had transferred last year? Clearly she had left and in place came the demented and troubled teen before him now. The teacher gave an apologetic look towards the new student.

Harry saw the look from the teacher and nodded graciously. "Is it alright if I go to the nurse office, sir? I would like to inform my father about this. I'm afraid he is overly protective of me. I would also appreciate it if I could go wash of the spittle of an immature child of my face." Harry was calm, it wasn't like something like this had never happened before. Severus would most definitely sort the little harlot out.

Harry gave a pleased smile at the teacher when he gave his permission. Edward immediately volunteered himself to bring Harry to the Nurse's office. Harry could see more than a handful of crestfallen faces at the lost opportunity. Harry stood up and gathered her bags and with Edward placing a protective hand over her shoulder led her to the nurse office.

* * *

Harry's scalp was red from the harsh yanking of the Swan girl, and he wasn't exactly pleased. He took out his phone and dialed the home number. Edward was content with stroking Harry's hair in a deliciously comfortable manner.

"Hello? Precious? Is that you calling from your fellytone?" Draco's voice could be heard on the phone, along with the loud sound effects of a Japanese Anime.

"Yes, its me. Could you and Father come to the school? And for the last time it's called a t-e-l-e-p-h-o-n-e."

"What! What happened!" Draco's frantic voice came through. Deciding to ignore his muggle lessons for now. Harry had wanted Severus to come to the school! Who cared about Muggle technology!

"I was attacked by a jealous chit."

"SEVERUS! **SEVERUS!** HARRY NEEDS US IN THE SCHOOL! HARRY WAS ATTACKED BY A BARMY CHIT! **SEVERUS!**" Draco hollered, probably scaring most of the animals in Harry's zoo.

As amusing as hearing Draco scream his head of in worry, Harry had to stop him before Draco apparated directly in front of the view of a muggle in his worry. A muggle vampire, but a muggle who knew nothing about the magical world nonetheless.

"STOP! Draco! She only pulled my hair! I just need father to come here to **talk** to her." Harry stressed the word talk. Immediately Draco calmed, talking eh? Well, why not have two Slytherins on the job?

"Don't worry Precious, your dashing Dragon and fetching Father shall be there as soon as possible. **SEVERUS!**" and the line clicked shut, sparing Harry's eardrums as Draco continuously screamed for Severus. Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, he was glad Draco was living the childhood he had never gotten, but could he at least lower down his voice?, he had definitely inherited Narcissa's lungs. But no. Harry loved Draco just the way he was, frantic shouting and childish mood swings and all.

* * *

An hour later, a thoroughly chewed out Isabella Swan was led of school premises. She was being sent home at Severus' insistence.

"I will not stand for less than a full day's suspension of that child, Sir." Severus had ground out to the principal. Severus Snape was not a happy camper. How dare this pathetic muggle harm one hair on the head of Lily's son? Severus would definitely be visiting the house later.

Apparently the muggle's father was also disappointed by his daughter's actions. Bella had began acting strangely ever since she got attacked by the wolves in the forest. Her behavior had become worse, she was becoming more disrespectful, she had started screaming at everybody, and Charlie was sure he saw a packet of suspicious white powder hidden underneath a couple of reference books in her shelf.

He looked at the young girl his daughter had attacked. The girl was calm, despite being attacked for no reason, other than sitting with his daughter's ex boyfriend. She was leaning into her own father, Severus? was his name, and the older man placed a protective hand over his daughter's shoulder, checking her scalp, wincing as he saw the obvious redness. Severus glared hatefully at Bella, but Charlie just could not help but allow the hate filled glares sent his daughter's way. She would have to learn sooner or later. And Charlie hoped it would be soon.

The blond young man also took a seat nearby the girl, Harriella?, stroking the scalp gently, murmuring soft words.

"Miss Harriette, is there something you wish to add?" Ah, the girl's name is Harriette, much better than Harriella.

"No, sir. If its alright with you, I would like to go back to classes, sir." The girl was very polite, despite being attacked for no reason she was very calm. If Charlie had to put words into the feeling he got from the girl was, Old soul. The face and body were young yes, but through the green eyes of the girl Charlie could see the girl's soul, how old and tormented it seemed to be.

The group left the office with Bella and Charlie leaving first, they were not allowing Bella any chance to hurt Harriette. Edward glared angrily from where he stood patiently waiting for Harriette. Bella cast hopefull eyes at the vampire, only to be ignored for the green eyed bitch.

"How are you felling now, Harry?" Edward asked.

"She will be fine. Please get your hands of my daughter." Severus swatted the vampire's hands away like flies, using a silent spell to give him a strength boost. Edward started stupidly at Severus, making the Potions Master sneer hatefully at the young vampire. Draco let loose a chuckle, oh how wonderful it was to get one over a vampire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself." Edward began, hoping to give a good first impression.

"No need," Severus began, glaring hatefully at the young vampire before him. "You are Mr. Edward Cullen, the one who exploded on my daughter yesterday over a text message my godson sent her, and the reason young Ms. Swan attacked my daughter in a jealous rage." With that Severus put an arm around Harry and began leading Harry away from the obvious danger magnet. Harry was a trouble magnet himself, no need to add a potentially stronger one.

When the black haired duo exited the room after the Swans, Draco chuckled, "Did I forget to mention? Severus Absolutely hates vampires. And Remus can't stand to be in the same room as one. " And Draco left the stunned vampire behind cackling maniacally in his head, only letting a satisfied smirk play his lips.

Oh god, why did Harriette and Delphinium have to be surrounded by vampire haters? Edward sighed dejectedly.

**TBC**

* * *

Hoped you guys like~

Let me know press the pretty button below. I know you want too. And those who have yet to vote, what are you waiting for? Go to my profile and choose who's gonna be the stars of my next story

Hope it was interesting enough, I know I had a good time writing it. I was thinking that Kasanoda Ritsu, was a half demon, and is under Harry's protection so he comes over from Japan as extra muscle to protect Harry in case anything happens. *hint hint*


	8. Chapter 8

**Certain Circumstances**

**chapter 8**

Okay, in case nobody notice I edited some of the previous chapters, mainly the previous chapter. I just re-read the chapter and I thought it was weird if Harry was angry at Edward just because of the text message, so I added that Edward nearly punched Harry in the face.

So I don't own anything and I'll be changing the poll so that you guys can view the results when you vote. So I've had a cute little idea for the Avengers/Harry Potter story, and just to let you know Tony/Harry is winning...

So if you want your favorite pairing, vote now! I may or may not bring in Kasanoda Ritsu, its pretty 50-50 right now anyways. So enjoy the story!

Warnings; Slash, Bella, Dumbledore and Weasley (Molly, Ron and Ginny) bashing, All Powerful!Harry, Lots of OOc, maybe a double crossover

* * *

"Hello, I'm Jessica Stanley." A pretty blonde girl introduced herself as she sat at Harry's table. Harry looked up from the psychology book he was attempting to read, knowing how people think was nothing but an advantage in Harry's opinion. "You're the new girl, Harriette, right?" The chit continued.

"Yes." I don't like her already. Where were the Cullens? Usually at least one of them would be at the usual table by now.

"I'm sorry about Bella, she's changed ever since Edward broke up with her." The girl continued as if Harry's reply meant a 'go ahead continue to annoy me even though I'm busy'.

"I heard." Please shut up and leave.

"You know the Cullens?" Will I be caught if I sent her a silent and wandless Langlock?

"Yes, I've had a few lessons with them." It would be funny...

"Did you know that, like, everyone's like together. And I mean they're all like, couples and dating and living together in the same house and stuff." Jessica pushed, even though the new girl didn't seem interested, Jessica could tell that the girl was desperate for someone to gossip with.

"Oh, it must be nice to be married at such a young age." Harry commented, eyes going back to her book. How boring. Not even the langlock seems funny now...

"What? They're married? Seriously?" This was the best news ever!

"Well, if they're all living together and are couples that generally means they are all married right." Eyes still not lifting from her page.

"What? NO! They're like, all adopted. Mrs. Cullen is like, totally barren or something so she and her husband adopted a whole bunch of kids."

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

"I apologize but I'm afraid if you wish to gossip about the misfortune of a barren woman, you must find someone else willing to listen to the shite coming out of that disgusting mouth of yours." Harry began, he had spotted Alice and Rosalie settling down at their regular table. "My family has also adopted a bunch of foster kids including me, and let me tell you this, an insensitive, daft idiotic and useless little harlot like you could never understand something as simple as loving people for who they are. Not what they look like. Or in your case, your parents probably love you because your mother can't be bothered to have anymore children, if you are what they're going to be like. I bet you scared them into celibacy." Harry lifted his nose at the slack jawed girl and gathered his bag.

"And next time, show some proper manners. Don't invite yourself to sit with someone without asking them first. Good day." Harry walked away and sat next to Alice, leaving Jessica to huff and moan at her group of friends who came over as soon Harry was done with his tongue lashing.

"Amazing!" Alice cheered for her new friend happily. Rosalie gave a small smile in thanks. Anybody who defended Esme, could only put themselves in her good books.

"I simply don't understand what is wrong with adopting, since my own biological parents are dead, I'm under the custody of my godfathers. We are a rather large family, actually." Harry commented and took out her lunch box from her bag.

"How many people are there in your family Harriette?" A sinfully husky voice asked as the owner sat next to her.

"Hm, I'm the youngest, and the rest are all older than me. They are all working with the florist shop that they set up except for four of my brothers, both my godfathers and one of my godfather's husband." The answer was frustratingly vague to Edward, why couldn't he read Harry's mind?

"That's a lot of people." Jasper spoke out. He placed his tray on the table sitting next to Alice, Rosalie having moved when she spotted her brother approaching.

"Yes, thankfully the Manor is more than large enough to house us all."

"Where is it anyway, we were trying to fi-" Rosalie elbowed Emmett painfully in the ribs. Her mate had just sat down between her and Jasper, dropping his tray of food carelessly on the table.

"Yes, the entire family was quite aware that you lot were sniffing around our wards." She had purposely let slip an extremely large clue, yes there is a god! Edward smirked evilly in his head, not caring whether Jasper could feel it or not.

"Wards?" Rosalie and Jasper repeated questioningly, confused. Wards? What the hell?

"Yes, wards. If you can figure out my clue you might be able to guess what I am." An awkward silence settled over the table as the vampires pondered over what Harriette had mentioned. Harriette simply ignoring the tense atmosphere and eating her lunch.

"Our mother would like to have your entire family over for dinner. Tonight, if possible." Alice tried desperately to shoo away the awkward silence. Everyone was certainly thinking too much of Harriette little clue.

"I'm reluctant to accept your proposal." Harry admitted, trying desperately not to look at Alice in the eye. Seeing the sadness in the shortest vampire's eyes, Harry hurriedly added "Only because not everyone will be able to make it tonight." Which was a lie. It was a tradition that everyone in the family be present for dinner, no matter what they were doing for the day.

"It's alright, anybody that can make it would be fine." Alice pleaded.

"Yes, our parents are very interested to meet you. Jasper has not had the need to feast on your blood so we are rather curious as to what you are." Edward added, hoping to god that Harry would come over for dinner.

"We'll see. I will discuss this with my parents when I get back home." Harry was reluctant to admit but the hope in Edward's voice was his undoing. Dear Merlin what is going on with him?

"Awesome! I totally wanna meet your family, Tiny. Maybe I could have a go at that pretty blond of yours." Emmett laughed, damn having the little twerp around was proving to be way too much fun.

Harry's eye twitched at his nickname but let it slide. It certainly wasn't the first time he was called tiny and it certainly won't be the last. He continue eating his delicious lunch, a couple of handmade sandwiches with a chocolate pudding with a cooling charm placed on it.

"Are you hitting on Draco? I'm not sure Rosalie would appreciate that." Harry dead panned.

"Babe! You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, Emmett"

_Whatever- A woman's way of saying Fuck you._

Harry stifled a laugh at Emmett open mouthed despair.

"So, Harriette..." Edward began, he was starting to get nervous again. "If the rest of your family aren't working at the new florist, what do they work as?" Hoping for a non-vague answer.

Harry blinked, "Well, they work with the animals back at the manor." That was a safe enough reference to her pets right? Her magical creatures that she had saved and adopted but still...

"Really? What kinds?" Emmett asked, they worked with animals? Cool!

"Umm, we have horses and eagles and stuff like that." Bullocks! Stop asking about them. Not that you guys would know that they're a combination of the two animals... Thinking about Duke the hippogriff.

"Really? Cool! Jasper has a thing for horses." Emmett pointed out.

"That's splendid. Maybe I'll introduce you to Duke." Like hell I will.

Jasper gave Harriette a tight smile, what is up with the sudden nervousness coming off from her?

"So what do you guys do for fun around here? Any place for a swim?" Harry changed the topic. Honestly curious for a place where he could turn. His Inheritance had left him not quite so human.

"The only beach here is down in La Push." Alice answered dejectedly.

"so what's with the long face?"

"We aren't allowed on their territory." Was the reply Harry got from Edward.

"Oh..OH! I see." Harry's eyes widened, they weren't allowed because they're vampires. "Oh, before I forget, here you go." Harry dug around in her bag and pulled out five small pouches of different colors. She handed the green one to Alice, The blue one to Jasper, The red one to Emmett, The pink one to Rosalie and the yellow one to Edward.

"My father gave me them to give to you guys. He said something about not wanting you to snack on me when you get a bit peckish. Sorry 'bout him. He's overprotective." She gave a half-shrug and apologetic eyes. The vampires eagerly dug into the bag and the taste of fresh animal blood washed over their tongues. Edward and Alice gave appreciative moans. Hearing the unexpectedly arousing sound, Harry cheeks tinted pink and he continued with his lunch. Jasper gave Harriette a knowing look and a sly smirk. Harry chucked a blood pop at his head.

* * *

_Poppet_

_Severus has taken your car. He had errands to run and I didn't want to be around him when he gets like that. I'll be picking you up after lessons. Can't wait for food tonight precious_

_Dragon_

Harry gave aloud sigh, catching Alice's attention.

"What's wrong Harry?" Alice asked worriedly. Topaz eyes bright in concern. It was amazing how she had gotten attached so easily to this emerald eyed girl. It had only been a day really, what is going on?

"Father took my car so Draco is picking me up." She sighed out.

"Oh, if you want, you can catch a ride in Edward's car."

"No thanks. Draco will throw a fit if he doesn't get to hear about my day before anybody else."

"He's like Rosalie. Family is top priority." Alice mused aloud.

"I know. Its scary how alike they are. But I love him all the same." A fond smile on her face, made Alice feel that much happier.

The dark haired duo were going to their next lesson, Literature, together, and Alice was glad to have Harry as company. No way was Bella getting back into our lives now. The duo entered the classroom with companionable silence, nothing like the awkward one during lunch two periods ago. This was their last period before they could be let home. Harry had promised to ask the family and would contact Alice so that they could meet at the foot of Black Hill so that Alice could lead the way back.

* * *

"So who's going?" Neville let out another frustrated sigh. This was the second family discussion (argument) in two days. These vampires were nothing but trouble.

"Certainly not Fie." Hermione put out, referring to Harry's male self.

"I think only those that have already been seen by the vampires should go." Luna pointed out calmly.

"So me, Sevy, Sirius and Draco?" Harry asked hopefully. Sweet Circe let this argument end soon.

The twins had immediately expressed their desires to go but Harry pointed out that they weren't going there to scare the vampires. Only to assess their danger levels. The had given mirror pouts and played with Harry's hair the rest of the time. Severus didn't want Harry to go period. Sirius was all for kicking some vampire butt. Remus was siding with Severus for this one. Hermione had expressed interest in knowing about vegetarian vampires. Luna was siding with Harry as usual. Draco had sneered at the thought of going to a vampire's domain.

"I would like to come along, Harry." Luna added giving Hermione a look.

Hermione closed her mouth with an audible snap, there would be other chances to get information from them another time. She would go and research vegetarian vampires in the Manor's Library. Hermione's room had been conveniently placed right next to the Library. Honestly, it was more like they had to find a room for the library close enough to Hermione's room.

"Alright it's all settled now? Luna, Sevy, Sirius, Draco and me. Is it okay with everyone?" A Seer, A Defence and Potions genius, a dueling expert and used to be top Auror and the Master of Death. Certainly that was enough man power against the vampires.

It was no surprise when Luna's Inheritance arrived on her 17th birthday, she had found she was a Half-Centaur. It also meant that Luna had one of the best eye sights and aim. She would be able to hit a vampire with a cutting hex no problem, no matter how fast they ran.

Harry sighed, how was he supposed to know that there would be so much trouble in a little town called Forks?

* * *

"Hi I'm Alice and this is my brother, Emmett." Alice greeted a dour looking man with a hooked nose and stern eyes, From what Edward had told her, this man was Harry's father, she wanted to make a good impression. She stood in front of Edward's Volvo. The owner himself was told to sit at home and help with the food.

Alice wore a plain black dress that seemed to float around her knees that seemed to float around her and strappy 2" high sandals. Emmett gave a huge grin at Harry's direction, he wore a red and gold checkered shirt with black dress pants. Certainly Rosalie wanted to make a good impression of her mate. Too bad the Gryffindor colors made Severus immediately want to hex the tallest of the coven.

"You were one of the three who tried to sneak into our property last night." Severus bestowed Emmett one of his 'I hate bumbling idiots like you' glares, only stopping when Emmett looked properly cowered.

The man looked intimidating in his black turtleneck and black trousers and black dress shoes. With his black hair (no longer greasy since he's been taking good care of it for years) and black eyes, the vampires would probably have a hard time trying to distinguish him from the surroundings.

Sirius gave a stiff nod in greeting, he was itching to pummel these vampires, if they even looked at Harry wrong, they were so going down. He wore a grey long sleeved button up that Remus had said brought out his eyes and black pants with dark brown dress shoes.

Draco raised his nose and looked away, not bothering to give them a greeting. He wore a light blue turtleneck with a dark blue blazer with dark gray dress pants with black dress loafers. What in Salazar's name was he doing rubbing elbows with vampires of all beasts. Of all dangerous bloodthirsty creatures Harry could attract, he just had to bring in vampires.

Harry tried to give an encouraging smile towards the vampires while she ushered the older men back into Sirius' car. Luna gave a small smile from her position next to Harry. They were wearing matching long sleeved summer dresses. Luna's was pink while Harry's was a beautiful shade of baby blue. Draco had insisted that the two of them wore matching colors, even if it was to antagonize Edward. Harry wore 2" heels while Luna decided to wear flats. Both were peep toes with long ribbons snaking up their calves.

"I don't think Harry's family likes us very much..." Alice whispered sadly five minutes later when in the confines in their own ride.

"It'll be alright. Just ride it out." Emmett encouraged with a dimpled smile.

* * *

" I hope they like my cooking." Esme fussed needlessly with the table setting. Carlisle gave his wife a fond smile, she was always thinking of others before herself. If only they could have had children, Carlisle's only regret was that Esme was now barren due to the venom that has replaced her blood.

"They're here." Edward muttered excitedly as he heard the gravel crunching from the weight of two cars.

"Lovely house you have there." Edward recognized Draco's drawling voice from anywhere.

Edward took position at the window next to the door. Apparently the guests had yet to realize they were being watched. It made him angry when he saw how Draco offered his arm to Harriette who took it with a bright smile. The two were even wearing clothes the same shade of baby blue. A beautiful blonde girl hooked her arm on Harriette's other arm and the three made their way to the house, following Alice and Emmett's lead. Edward noticed that Harriette and the blonde girl were wearing matching dresses only in different colors.

"Thank you, our mother is an architect. She designed this house herself." Emmett beamed, proud to show off Esme's work.

"Indeed, I would imagine that she had an ample amount of time to come up with such an elegant design." The familiar voice of Harriette's father could be heard. It sounded perfectly innocent but Edward couldn't help but feel that there was an insult hidden in there somewhere.

The group entered the house, careful to wipe off the dirt off their shoes. "Welcome, I am Carlisle, leader of the coven." Carlisle greeted graciously as he stepped towards the door. Carlisle had on a crisp white long sleeved button up shirt and dark gray pressed pants. He made to shake their hands only to stop short as Severus gave him a snide glare.

Sirius, Draco and Harriette were observing their surroundings. Checking for all possible exists and hiding places. Luna seemed to smile dreamily as she took in her general surroundings.

"Please, have a seat. My name is Esme, Carlisle's mate. Would you like refreshments?" Esme ever the graceful hostess walked over to their guests, bright smile in place. She wore a long brown floral print dress and her caramel hair was tied in a neat bun.

"Lovely to meet you madam. Your house is simply marvelous. I heard from your son, you designed it yourself? My compliments to the architect." Draco certainly was laying it on thick, Harry mused silently with a fond smile as Draco bowed theatrically and kissed Ms. Esme's hand.

That seemed to have broken the ice as the tense atmosphere disappeared making the room feel as airy as it was designed to be. Luna spotted the vase of tastefully arranged flowers on a side table near the door.

"I'm glad to see one of my designs being displayed in such a beautiful home." Luna commented dreamily with a gentle smile on her lips. Esme gasped in happiness. "You are much to kind dear, I'm afraid that the vase doesn't do justice to this masterpiece."

And with that the two ladies started an enthusiastic discussion on flower arrangements. The Potter-Black clan as well as the Cullen coven were settled on various armchairs and comfortable sofas.

Draco had Harry sit on his lap as he took one of the arm chairs. Luna occupying a love-seat with Esme. Severus and Sirius standing or leaning respectively on either side of Draco's chosen seat. Carlisle took his position near Esme, Emmett mimicking Draco with Rosalie in his lap on the other arm chair. Alice, Jasper and Edward taking the last three seater.

Edward glaring angrily at a smug Draco. Alice shifting excitedly in her seat, her hand clasped with Jasper's. Emmett playing lazily with Rosalie hair. Esme and Luna content with their discussion of flowers, Harriette joining in. Severus and Sirius discreet detection charms and protection wards around the family.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves then?" Carlisle suggested nervously.

"My name is Severus Evans. I am Harriette's adopted father as well as her and Draco's godfather." Severus began, he was observing each vampire and the environment they lived in. It seemed that these vampires were not hiding anything dangerous, but only time will tell. Severus gestured to his two charges with a firm pat on each of their shoulders. Harry gave him a bright smile, glad that the usually ruthless man was playing nice and being polite.

"I'm Sirius Black. Harry's godfather and a relation of Draco's." Instead of a firm pat, Sirius gave a loud smack to each shoulder. Draco spluttered in shock of the sudden sting, but Harry didn't even blink and took it as if it were nothing. With all the torture he'd been through, a good thwack on the back was nothing.

"I'm Draco Black. Harriette's adopted brother." Draco patted Harry's thigh while the other hand curled protectively around Harry's waist. Pulling his beloved brother closer into his arms. These vampires will never hurt his Harry. They won't get a chance, even if it killed him.

"I'm Harriette Potter-Black. I go to school with the coven children, and share several classes with your two youngest." Harry introduced himself to the coven leader. Giving a shy smile to the older blond man.

"I'm Luna Potter. Harriette's adopted sister. I work with flowers." Luna gave a bright smile from her place next to Esme, who beamed happily.

"Well, I'm Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the coven. This is my lovely mate and wife, Esme Cullen." He gave a loving smile to his mate and held onto her offered hand. He was oh so nervous. It was obvious Severus and Sirius were distrustful of vampires and would want nothing better than to get their children away from here.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my husband and mate Emmett." Rosalie spoke up next, gesturing to her mate with a gentle smile she reserved only for Emmett's eyes.

"Yes, you two and the mind reader were the ones trying to trespass onto our property." Sirius deadpanned. He was extremely irritated with these vampires' actions. How dare they try to spy on Harry? He'd kill them all if he could. Surely Remus would not object.

Rosalie and Emmett stared at Sirius in shock. How did he know? They had the decency to look properly shamed for their actions at least. Edward spoke up, "I'm very sorry about that." Hoping that Harry's godfathers wouldn't kill them all.

"Yes, the mind reader who nearly broke my daughter's face in a fit of rage over a text message." Severus sneered. Severus greatly disliked this copper haired vampire. He had almost hit Harry with his super strength, if not for Harry's seeker reflexes he would have been dead with a mushed out face. Not that Harry could die.

"I apologize for that as well." Edward quickly added. Trying to convey his remorse for his actions.

"I'm Alice and my mate Jasper, you of course already know Edward." Alice pipped up nervously, her hand clenching almost painfully into Jasper's. Severus leveled his intense gaze at the small black haired vampire.

"The three of you were the ones spying on our little shopping trip." Draco sneered. He was still a little sore that the vampires had spied on them and Draco had not noticed them. Never mind the fact that Sirius had the nose of a dog and could distinguish the scent of the vampires. Draco should have been more alert.

"Please, calm down Dragon." Harry whispered softly into Draco's ear. Stroking a soothing hand down Draco's shoulder. Draco's reply was a huff and curling both arms around Harry's waist. He wanted to leave and never come back. Surely this was proof enough that the vampires were dangerous. Especially that mind reader. He had been there at every accident concerning Harry's safety.

Edward growled angrily at the intimacy the two shared in each other's arms. NO! Harry was supposed to be in his arms! Why doesn't Harry understand that Edward would be a better choice than the blonde man? He could feel Jasper sending him calming waves. Severus and Sirius were glaring openly at him, obviously they heard his growl.

Draco's eyes met his own and the started a staring contest. Edward's burning with unknown rage while Draco's were smug and protective of the little raven in his arms. Harry came first. Harry was the reason he hadn't killed himself in grief and pain. So Draco would protect Harry. Especially from this obviously dangerous vampire.

"What are you anyway! You keep insisting on Harry's protection but we don't even know what you are!" Rosalie snorted, what is all this fuss about anyway?

"Jasper doesn't even feel a need to feed from you. Isn't that enough protection you can get from us?" Alice pleaded. Why was everything going downhill so quickly?

"Well apparently you can't protect Harry from young Mr. Cullen's jealous ex-girlfriend." Severus pointed out. "Even though he was sitting next to Harriette." He added pointedly. It was obvious Severus was upset, even though his voice was as monotone as ever. You could feel the anger rolling out from him in waves.

"We are not here for Harriette's protection. Anyway she managed to handle the situation on her own well enough." Rosalie answered back. How dare this large nosed man try to pin the blame on her family!

"You were first to intrude into our lives!" Sirius roared. "If Mind Raper over here didn't try to break into Harriette's head, none of this would even be necessary!"

"We weren't the ones spying on you when on a shopping trip. We were also not the ones who tried to break into your property." Draco added with a harsh glare at Edward. He disliked this family less and less the more time he spent time with them.

"We were simply curious about you people. We don't even know what you are. It as the first for all of us, coming across your type of people." Jasper defended.

"We were curious about a bunch of vegetarian vampires but do you see us spying on you and your family?" Sirius retorted angrily.

"Please, let's all calm down." Esme spoke up. Her hands up trying helplessly to calm the angry people in the room. This wasn't going according to her plan at all. Everyone was so furious at each other. It must be overwhelming poor Jasper.

Luna tried her best to keep calm. These vampires were oh so fascinating! Harry tried to calm the 3 angry men around her. How did it get to this? Everyone was so primal. Rosalie was hissing from her seat on Emmett's lap and Edward was growling louder than ever. Sirius was moments away from pulling his wand out, and Severus was hand was twitching, probably to grab one of his potions to throw at the vampires. Draco was holding onto Harry with a fierce protectiveness.

The vampires and the wizards were exchanging words rather harshly. Mostly Sirius and Draco versus Rosalie and Edward.

"We should just kill you pathetic humans! Nothing good ever comes with fraternizing with humans!" Rosalie screamed.

"Bring it on you jealous bitch!" Draco roared. In a moment Draco had his wand out pointing it at Rosalie with a smug grin on his face.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "Put that wand down this instant! We are hear for a talk not to exchange blows!"

"Don't you dare hurt my wife!" Emmett hollered from his seat. Though confused how a stick could possibly hurt them.

"Don't you dare threaten my godson." Severus spoke out with his monotone voice but the anger in his eyes were obvious.

"Harry, grab Luna and get home. We're going to wipe out these bloody leeches." Sirius commanded grabbing Harry from his seat on Draco's lap and pushing him towards Luna. Rosalie screamed in outrage. They actually wanted to try the entire coven?

"We have got to do something!" Harry hissed furiously at his blue eyed sister.

"Just watch Harry." She whispered, making room for Harry next to her.

"Children calm down!" Carlisle boomed, having had enough with the shouting and threats being tossed around without preamble. The Cullen children immediately stopped mid attack, the wizards standing firm with Draco standing straight and pointing his wand at Edward.

"I'll go grab some refreshments." Esme stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Luna offered and got up as well.

"Please, lets all adjourn to dinning room. Esme has made dinner for our guests." Carlisle ushered the still tense wizards into the dinning room. Draco putting Harry in the center of the group. Edward growled angrily again. "Calm yourself Edward!" Carlisle snapped. Shocking Edward into compliance.

The long dinning table was full with various foods and everyone took a seat. Harry placed a bowl of blood drops at the center of the table for the vampires.

Carlisle took his place at the head of the table. Esme on his right and Severus on his left. Harriette sat next to Severus with Draco on his other side, sitting opposite were Alice and Jasper. Edward took his place next to Alice opposite of a still glaring Sirius who had Luna between him and Draco. Rosalie sat next to Edward while Emmett took a seat next next to Sirius.

Severus passed down plates and the wizards cautiously helped themselves to the food. Not taking a bite till Severus casted poison detection charms over all of the food and drinks, before deeming it safe to eat. The family always entrusted Severus with these types of tasks, because Severus worked well with poisons and always carried antidotes on his person.

The vampires just watched curiously as they watched Severus wave a stick around all of the food.

The wizards slowly began to eat, with Harry and Luna complimenting Esme for her culinary skills.

"So what are you anyways." Rosalie asked while popping a blood pop into her mouth. dinner was almost over, the wizards having hearty appetites after calming themselves in the presence of the vampires, who were helping themselves to the blood pops that Harry had brought over.

"Wizards." Severus answered casually.

It was as if the tense atmosphere and the shouting match had not occurred not five minutes ago. That may have something to do with the calming draught added to this batch of blood pops.

Edward chocked on his blood pop. Wizards?

"Wizards?" Alice echoed.

"You mean the wand waving and pulling rabbits out of hats?" Emmett asked, curious. What the hell? Wizards?

"Yes but those are Muggles trying to pretend to have magic. Pulling magic rabbits out of hats is rather pathetic actually." Draco replied.

"What are Muggles?" Jasper asked. What on Earth, he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea of wizards.

"Non-magical people. Like you." Luna answered happily, glad that everyone was calm.

"Oh. I see." Was the only thing Jasper could force out of his mouth.

"I see this is too much for you to handle. We will leave you to grasp the idea in your minds. We will reconvene on the morrow. Dinner at our place." Severus offered.

"Severus!" Sirius hollered outraged.

"Yes, Severus. What are you thinking?" Draco demanded.

"It is obvious that they cannot grasp the idea so suddenly. We might as well meet them in our territory. It will at least ensure that we get the upper hand." Severus explained slowly for the benefit for both parties.

Harry sat quietly at his seat. Having vampires in the manor? The wards would have to be adjusted accordingly. The rest of the family would have to be informed. They would have to have plans of defense and attack in case of any outbreaks of fights. Where would the vampires be brought to. Certainly not the Den or the study. Maybe the blue sitting room. Harry pondered on many other insignificant things about being good hosts to the vampires. Perhaps they could see his pets. That would be a great way to introduce muggle vampires to the magical world.

"As long as they follow ground rules, I have no problem with letting them into the Manor." Harry sighed. Edward gave a bright smile, Harriette was letting him in her home!

"Not that I'm complaining, but how are we gonna get there. The last time, me, Rosie and Edward here couldn't even find the place.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We will fetch you at the foot of Black Hill." He ground out. A hand placed protectively on Harry's thigh.

"Why are you suddenly letting us in?" Alice inquired with a shy smile at Harry. Certainly this was a good sign? Maybe now Alice could befriend Harry properly.

"It is best to have alliances rather than enemies. Merlin knows we have too many already." Sirius complained.

"It looks like we are done here. We will be taking our leave now." Harry put down his cutlery and stood up. Draco immediately followed suit, offering an arm. The rest of the wizards followed Harry's lead. Luna complimenting Esme again for her excellent hostess skills.

Carlisle and Esme walked the wizards to the door, discussing politely about the time when the family should arrive.

Edward took his place, brooding near the window. Watching Draco place an arm around Harriette's waist, pulling her closer to keep her warm from the cold wind. Luna walked arm in arm with Severus as Sirius strode determinedly towards the driver's door, slamming it shut with an echo from the surrounding forest.

What the fuck, wizards?

* * *

"Dinner was fun. Wasn't it, Harry?" Luna mused.

Draco snorted from his seat next o Harry. Harry gave a gentle smile, leaning against Draco. He was so tired. Emotions ran high and it placed a strain on Harry who could never do well when going through so many emotions. Severus grunted noncommittally from the passenger seat and Sirius mumbled unsavory insults of vampires under his breath. Certainly having two family discussions in one day was one to many.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Thank Merlin there was no school.

* * *

**TBC**

**Virtual cookies to those who can guess what is Harry's inheritance! I expect it to be rather obvious.**

There you go my lovelies chapter 8

I know it's a bit dull but hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter!

Review and vote on my poll!

Love you lots for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far! They really made my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Certain Circumstances

Chapter 9

I don't own anything, I will never own the characters from Twilight and Harry Potter. If I did, Edward would have found a pretty vampire to mate and Harry would be as gay as Boy George.

Warnings; Slash, Het, Bella, Dumbledore and Weasley (Molly, Ron and Ginny) bashing. Crossdressing, OOC, AU

I know last chapter was boring. Even I found it to be a bore to write, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Read, Review and Vote

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who have made my day with their kind words of encouragement

* * *

"Hello Duke." Harry bowed low to the Hippogriff resting in his pen.

Duke stood up proudly and gave a low bow to his master. His master had saved him when he was just a hatchling. His mother and sire had been killed by hunters. When Duke had broke out of the shell of his egg, he saw only the corpses of his sire and his mother. His shrill screaming had attracted the attention of his new master. His master took care of him, gave him food, taught him how to fly, cared for Duke when he was ill. Duke loved his master. So of course he was worried when his master look sad. His master did not have the bright light shining in his eyes as he usually did.

Around his master's neck was his master's pet snake. Faso the Runespoor. The three headed snake was resting tiredly against his master's shoulder. Faso was still a hatchling, barely 2 feet long. His master had found it when their residence was in a country named Japan. Faso had been stolen from his nest-mates and brought to be sold in an auction by bad men. Of course master had gone and saved the young hatchling. Now Faso stayed with him in the grounds in his own pen. But master likes to bring Faso to walk and enjoy the scenery. Faso was beautiful with smooth orange scales and narrow black stripes, like a tiger.

It had been 3 days since Duke and Faso had seen their master. Duke had heard from the brown haired female that his master had went to continue his education. Duke did not understand why his master would want to do something as useless as that. His master was knowledgeable enough without having to continue learning more.

Harry laid on the grass in Duke's pen. It was very spacious with a large gazebo, where Duke could spend time or sleep in should it rain which was all the time. But today there was a rare sun shining brightly in the sky. Duke rested on his side, allowing his master shelter from the shining rays by spreading his large wings. His master gave a beautiful smile. Duke gave a sharp thrill. Glad that his master had given him an expression of joy that Duke was used to receiving.

"Thank you Duke. You are looking simply handsome today. I remembered when you were a tiny little hatchling in my arms. Now look at you! You are practically carrying me!" Harry laughed at Duke who looked affronted, was beautiful with silver gray feathers and strong lean muscles. His wings were huge and his eyes were a glowing orange.

"I came over to let you know that vampires will be entering the property later this evening." Harry sighed, and immediately cringed from the furious shrieking coming from Duke who had stood up and began pawing the ground and frantically flapping his wings.

Faso hissed angrily as well. Vampires! Lamia! What was master thinking! They must get away, it was not safe. They must bring master away. The three heads began arguing with each other, the left wanting to bring their master away, the middle was dreaming absurd escape plans and the right was constantly criticizing the other two. Harry immediately broke off the argument. He assured the startled animals that they would be safe and that he would be safe.

Certainly it was safe with everyone in the house? The two annoyed animals calmed down and settled back into their previous resting positions. If master said that they would be safe, then it must be true. Master had never told them untruths before and they were sure he would not begin now. Of course it did not stop Duke from sulking and refusing to shelter his master from the sun's glaring rays. Faso curled into a tight coil on master's chest, all three heads resting comfortably on a coil.

Harry petted both of his pets with soothing hands, cooing gentle reassurances at his beloved pets. Since becoming Master of Death, he had developed an affinity for languages. Harry had first thought that it was for all spoken languages, before he realized it was for **all **spoken languages. Harry had startled when he understood the complaints of a passing squirrel and the annoyed hooting of a roosting owl.

When he had asked Death, the only reply was the cryptic words "A Master must understand his subjects,yes?" Before Death vanished, presumably to collect the soul of some dying man.

"Harry James Potter!" An angry shriek called his name.

Harry sat up, startled, knocking Faso from his chest who hissed angrily at their master. They were about to nap! Harry gave a whispered apology before smiling expectantly at a fuming Hermione Granger, now Hermione Evans. She folded her arms below her generous cleavage and tapped a foot, waiting.

"The vampires are to arrive in an hour and you are lying in the grass? Are you planning to meet them as Delphinium or are you going to meet them as Harriette." Hermione demanded angrily. An eyebrow raised, expecting an answer.

Harry paled. He hadn't realized it was already so late! He gently placed Faso on Duke's back and smiled apologetically at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Brownie. I'll go get ready now." Hermione gave a fond smile and warned him to be ready to receive the guests at the entrance. Harry gave a short 'sorry gotta go get ready now' to acknowledge what she had said before Apparating with a sharp crack.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, before turning to go and get ready herself. It was finally her turn to meet the vegetarians vampires.

* * *

"Fred! George! Go get the guests! They're reaching the foot of the Hill in 10 minutes!" Neville hollered from the lab's open door. the twins gave mock pouts and wiped their hands on a clean cloth before making their way to the garage. The twins wore identical outfits of light blue checkered polo T-shirts and dark blue jeans. They put on identical pairs of dark green Hush Puppies Jake slip-ons.

They got in their bright red Hennessey Venom GT Spyder and drove off carefully towards the foot of the Hill. They found Emmett's truck waiting. The vampires lounging around the outside of the car. Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the hood of the car. Alice and Jasper looking around excitedly (Alice was, Jasper was just looking with a bland face) Edward looked nervous from his spot, leaning against the rear wheel. Carlisle and Esme conversing quietly near the driver's door.

"'Ello 'ello"

"We're fred-"

"and George-"

"we are going to-"

"be your guides to-"

"the lovely-"

"Black Manor" The twins ended with identical grins. The rested an arm over the other's shoulder while the arm rested on their jutting hip. The even crossed their legs in mirror of each other and gave the same cheeky grin. The vampires called out polite greeting, already having heard the car crunching through the leaves.

"Don't bother with-"

"introductions, we already-"

"know who's who-"

"but it would be-"

"much more fun-"

"if you don't know-"

'who we are."

The twins then got back into their car, waiting patiently for the vampires to pile into their car before revving the engine and dashed off with identical whooping cries as the sped up the Hill. When they passed the huge golden gate and stopped in front of the staircase leading to the door, both groups stepped out of their cars.

"You could let-"

"us park your-"

"car for you-"

"or you could-"

"just leave it-"

"here outside." the twins told them. The vampires exchanged glances.

"It's cool if you could get a place for this monster here." Emmett tossed the twins the keys. Not missing the mischievous grins on their faces.

"Well, go-"

"on and knock on-"

"that pretty-"

"door to enter-"

"our domain." the twins waved the vampires off as Fred went into the truck and George went back into the Spyder.

The twins exchanged devious smirks before driving away to where the vampires assumed to the garage. The vampires gaped silently in awe at the sprawling huge mansion in front of them. Alice let out an excited laugh. It was just as beautiful as her visions! Edward had to agree with her, from the few glimpses he caught from Alice, the mansion was gorgeous. Obviously the work of old money. Esme gasped happily, this was one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen! In all her years and travels! Carlisle smiled at his mate's happiness. Certainly the view would be worth the trouble of dealing with wizards. Rosalie and Emmett gaped openly at the beauty of the house before noticing the beautiful Cerberus statues.

The vampire coven knocked politely on the large carved door, admiring the hand carved flowers and runes. The door opened by itself, revealing the beautiful entrance room. Their attention was caught by the_ **moving**_mural above their heads that was playing soft music.

"Welcome," The familiar voice of Harry began, making the vampires whip their heads staring at the beautiful girl standing at the top of a flight of stairs, dressed in a light pink knee length gauzy dress with roses around the waist line. It was a beautiful dress, Rosalie thought. It was corseted with a sweetheart neckline and short puffy sleeves made from translucent pink silk. Harriette's hair was held firmly in place with a hairband with a rose decal. She wore a heart shaped pendant necklace made from what Rosalie could easily distinguish as solid gold.

"To Black Manor." Harry ended with a flourish. The music played a jovial tune and there was soft cherry blossom petals raining slowly from the ceiling. Before the vampires could touch one, the petals disappeared in a small burst of sparkles. Rosalie gaped. There it is. Proof that they really were wizards.

"I'm sorry, it is customary to show off when new visitors arrive." Harry grinned impishly, making the vampires relax at her easy smile. She made her way down the flight of stairs. "Please, remove your footwear and place them," here Harry paused, waved her hand in an easy arc and there appeared a shoe cabinet made from dark almost black wood, with a label written in cursive letters '**guests**', "In here and take a pair of slippers if you are not comfortable walking barefoot." Harry gave them all a charming smile.

"Harry! Your house is simply beautiful!" Alice burst out. Not caring to take a pair of slippers. She hopped excitedly on the balls of her feet. Her floor length purple dress swishing at her feet. The dress was plain with a beaded bodice and a flowing skirt. It was a halter neck and she wore a black leather cord with a snowflake pendent. He black hair pinned to the side with white barrettes. Her topaz eyes glowing with excitement.

Jasper gave Harry a bright smile, happy that his mate was happy. He wore a long sleeved light purple turtleneck with black trousers. He also made do without any slippers. His wavy blond hair was neatly combed and his own topaz eyes shining with joy. Harry gave an easy smile in return, thanking Alice for the compliment.

"Everybody helped in designing it. The Manor had to be built according to everyone's preferences of course. No house had been suitable for everyone without major renovations." Harry bragged.

"It is simply marvelous Harriette, dear." Esme gushed, her dead architect heart soaring at the sheer beauty of the manor she was in. Esme wore a conservative knee length dress. With long sleeves and low neckline. The dress was a beautiful caramel color like her hair, which was left flowing down her back. Carlisle stepped forward wearing a pale green dress shirt with pressed gray pants. He and his wife decided to wear the slippers provided. surprised to find that the slippers adjusted themselves to fit. He grabbed Harry's hand in a firm handshake. A wide smile on his face in greeting.

"Thank you Esme." Harry was flushed pink. It was always nice to get praise.

"Awesome house here you have Tiny." Emmett boomed. Socked toes wiggling, peeking from low-waist jeans. He wore a dark brown dress shirt that brought out his glowing topaz eyes. His arms around Rosalie's waist who wore a short dark brown low cut dress with ruffles along the beaded hem. She wore black tights and had on a pair of the slippers.

"Thanks Giant." rolling his eyes at the tall vampire. Harry simply gave a nod in greeting in Rosalie direction.

"Good evening, Harriette. You look beautiful in that dress." Edward purred appreciatively. Eyeing his Harry's body with a pleased smile on his face. He swooped low, just like Draco had the night before and kissed the back of Harry's hand. Harry turned an adorable shade of pink at Edward's actions. The telepathic vampire was behaving oddly lately and Harry did not have the mental capacity to deal with the bipolar vampire.

"Evening, guests." Draco greeted as he strode down the stairs from the open doors. He wore a plain checkered sweater and pressed dark blue slacks and white socks.

Similar greetings were returned. "I trust you have had a safe journey?" He inquired politely, not really caring but received affirmative answers. With a painfully polite smile on his face, he began to lead the guests to the Blue sitting room, Harry arms linked with his own. He glared at Edward but allowed the telepath to walk next to Edward. The rest of the vampires trailing behind as they climbed the staircase and made their way to the Blue sitting room.

The Blue sitting room was named simply because of the painted blue walls. It was also the sitting room they brought guests too as an introduction into the magical world. Here the walls were decorated with framed moving paintings of the people precious to those staying in the house. A painting of Arthur Weasley stood proudly above the fire place. Currently, the painting was holding onto a rubber duck.

"I say, we have guests! Hello how do you do? I'm Arthur Weasley. Say, could you tell me the purpose of the rubber duck?" Arthur began, smiling happily. Harry an Draco rolled their eyes at the familiar antics of the painted man. "Arthur, restrain yourself. We have brought guests and you should leave them be." Harry chided. Turning to the slack jawed vampires, Harry smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Arthur gets like that sometimes. As you can see the paintings in the Wizarding world are charmed to talk and move around. This is Arthur, the father of the Twins who brought you here." Harry reintroduced the painting to the still slightly shocked vampires.

"Please have a seat. Most of the family will be down soon." Draco offered as he took to the love-seat with Harry. Edward took the armchair closest to Harry. Emmett and Rosalie sharing another love-seat. Jasper sitting in an armchair while Alice sat on the arm rest. Carlisle and Esme taking the last available love-seat.

"Where is your brother, Harry?" Alice asked, curious.

"Fie is currently overseas handling business for the family." Draco answered with a final tone. Obviously there was to be no more talk of Harry's elder twin.

The vampires than took to observing their surroundings glancing at the shelf full of books on magic. A painting of Duke (not that they knew who he was) at this Emmett gasped excitedly.

"Dude! What is that?" He crowed. Rosalie smacked him in the shoulder, a whispered 'behave!' passed through thinly pressed lips. Harriette smiled, pride in her voice as she spoke about her precious Hippogriff.

"That is my darling hippogriff, Duke. Remember, I mentioned him at lunch yesterday." Harry pointed out. Jasper stared in awe at the moving painting of the pawing hippogriff as it flapped his wings and gave a silent thrill.

"You said he was a horse." Emmett accused.

"He is a half horse." Harry retorted with an eye roll. He stood up and went to the shelves. He searched through the tittles before pulling out an incredibly thick one which was tightly bound and seemed to be shaking on its own.

"Here you go,**_ The Monster Book Of Monsters_**. Be careful. It bites." Harry warned and plopped the book in Emmett's lap. Alice excitedly leaned over and looked over Emmett's shoulder as he wrestled with the book. Rosalie also leaned curiously over watching the book as it struggled in Emmett's large hands. Harry giggled before he reached over and tickled the spine. The book immediately stopped struggling and opened without fuss.

"Amazing!" Emmett and Alice cried out. The two began reading enthusiastically.

"Honestly Precious, only you would give Vampires a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters." Draco rolled his eyes, patting the seat Harry had vacated. "It's my copy, Dragon. I can do whatever I want with it." Harry huffed and flopped into the seat, and leaned away from the blond with a pout. Edward would have blushed if he could when he caught sight of the adorable out on Harriette's lips.

"Pup where are you-. Oh they guests are here." Sirius stopped in his tracks as he was about to tackle Harry. "Come along you lot, the guests are already here." Sirius called over his shoulder to the hallway. Steady footsteps could be heard coming to their direction.

Soon Neville, Hermione, Luna, Severus and Remus made their way into the sitting room. The vampires scrunched their nose in confusion when Remus entered the room. The man smelt like a wolf. Not like the wet-dog smell of the shape shifters of the La Push boys, but of an actual wolf. How odd.

"Where are the twins?" Harry asked the group that had just entered.

"They went to park my truck. But I guess your garage is really far or something." Emmett replied.

The wizards blinked owlishly at Emmett. Before Sirius broke out laughing. "Good luck with that! Pray to god that they leave your truck alone." Remus swatted Sirius on the shoulder with a whispered 'behave!' just like Rosalie had minutes before. Emmett looked worried as nobody would tell him what Sirius had meant by that.

"I'm Hermione Evans. Pleased to meet you. Would you mind answering some questions?"

* * *

"This is Duke. If you want to meet him, bow low. Hippogriffs are prideful creatures. And very polite too. Easily offended you see. If he bows back, you can touch him. If he doesn't, then get away because those talons are sharp." A sharp pang of grief flashed through Harry as he remembered Hagrid saying the same thing to the first year Harry. the innocent bright eyed Harry. Hagrid was long dead, killed from an AK to the back from Ron. Harry bowed low to his hippogriff, proud to see Duke bowing just as low to his master.

Harry stepped closer and gave a soft pet on Duke head. "I found him when he was just a hatchling. His parents had been murdered you see. I found him crying for food and I brought him home. We've never been parted since." Harry explained as Duke rubbed his head against Harry's chest, making Harry smile. The sadness washed away, Duke always had that effect on him. He turned to the group of awestruck vampires.

"Come along you lot. Take turns and bow low." Harry stepped behind Duke and watched with mild amusement as Draco stayed far away from the pen. He still had his little phobia but would not allow Harry to be alone with the vampires. So they settled with having Faso as well as Duke meet the vampires.

After all the vampires managed to give Duke a soft pat on the head. Duke had looked disgruntled, clearly upset to having to meet with vampires. Once done with the greetings, he stood as far as them as possible while still staying by Harry's side. Clearly not happy with Harry being in the presence of vampires. All of them sat on the soft grass, Harry had conjured a blanket so that nobody would have grass stains on their clothes. To the relief of Rosalie and Alice.

The vampires heard soft hissing and loud barking. "Oh, let me introduce you. This," Harry stretched a hand to show off his snake. "is my beloved Runespoor, Faso." Rosalie gave a shriek at the sight of the three headed snake. What the hell!

"Don't worry. Faso knows not to bite without permission." Harry soothed. Harry explained how the left head made the plans, how the middle head was the dreamer while the right head was always criticizing and held the venomous bites. "If he bites a regular human, I think they'd die. The only deadlier venom than Faso's belongs to a basilisk. Tuna lives in the basements near Severus' labs." Harry explained slowly.

"You have a basilisk!" Emmett crowed excitedly. All these potentially deadly animals that Emmett could only dream of and they were living in Harry's basement!

"Yes. I just said that." Harry deadpanned at Emmett.

"You named your basilisk, Tuna?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently that is all he eats. Odd little thing." Harry mused.

"You say little, but how long is he exactly?" Edward asked

"Well, its still a teen so about 25 feet?" Harry wondered out loud. The vampires stared at Harry with a blank look. 25 feet as a teen?

"How long do they grow Harry?" Carlisle asked, a wonderful world he had been allowed to see.

"About fifty feet. But the one in my old school was sixty feet long." Harry replied easily.

"What! So what happened to it then?" Esme asked, worried. A sixty foot basilisk in a school full of children? Surely that wasn't safe.

"It's dead." Harry replied monotonously. Esme looked worriedly at Harry, what's wrong with the poor dear?

"How did it die, Harry?" Edward asked, not liking the blank look on Harry's face.

"I killed it." was the instant reply.

"Are you serious!" Alice shrieked.

"With a sword." Harry commented off handedly.

"When was this?" Rosalie asked. If Harry slayed the basilisk while still in the boarding school in Scotland, that meant Harry was still very young. Still a child.

"When she was an itty bitty second year." Draco crowed from the fence. He had been following the conversation and was sure Harry would not appreciate remembering their Hogwarts days.

"Shut up Draco!" Harry shouted, Faso hissing dangerously.

"Calm yourself Faso. You know how Draco gets." Harry whispered soothingly at the three headed snake.

"You understand them?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"Yes, its a rare gift." Harry explained vaguely.

"So you understand what animals say then?" Edward questioned.

"I understand all spoken languages." Harry clarified.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"It was a gift bestowed upon me by a sentient being. I'm not allowed to say much." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Hey, would you like to meet Fluffy?" Harry gave a wicked grin.

Rosalie thinking that it was probably a cute little thing nodded her ascent. Only to scream minutes later when a giant three headed dog came galloping towards them.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Harry groaned resting his feet on the beanbag as he slumped on a couch.

"Fancy a swim then?" Luna offered from her place next to Harry.

"Rowena, yes!" Harry crowed jumping to his feet.

The two made their way to the pool from the connecting staircase from the Den to the outdoor pool. Harry simply stripped off the dress and his underwear and tossed it onto one of the lounge chairs, Luna following suit. Certain that a house elf would pick up after them soon enough.

Harry took of the hairband and sat near the water's edge, waiting for Luna. She stripped to her underwear, leaving them all and had a running start before diving into the water. Harry climbed up to the tallest diving board and prepared himself for the transformation. He gave himself a firm push off the board and leaped high into the night air before gravity took its toll and Harry began his transformation while on his way down.

Harry hit the water with a loud splash and a glow of colors and didn't resurface. Luna wasn't too worried. His other form would allow him to breath underwater after all.

* * *

Harry laid on his bed, staring up into his ceiling. Today had been an especially tiring day. He had not expected to have a flashback about his half-giant friend. Again Harry thanked the heavens that the only Prewetts left was Ron and Ginny. It was a double edged sword. While it was true everyone was glad Molly was dead, she had left behind her brilliant strategist son and her exceptional fighter daughter. A fearsome duo who would no doubt come looking for revenge against the boy who took it all away.

Harry sighed and rolled onto his side, staring out of the windows. Glad to feel the cool silk of his sheets against his clammy skin. Harry had always preferred to sleep in the buff, but tonight he decided against it and put on a pair of sleep pants.

Tomorrow the family will have to investigate these La Push shapeshifters, that the vampires had a treaty with. What a tiring weekend this was turning out to be. Harry closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him in her gentle embrace.

* * *

End chapter 9

two chapters in one day! I'm freaking awesome! Drop a comment by pressing that pretty button below.

Virtual cookies to the one who gets Harry's other form right!

Don't forget to vote on my poll!


	10. Chapter 10

Certain Circumstances

Chapter 10

Woohoo 2-digit number! So this will be my last disclaimer, because everybody knows I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, no matter how much I beg and pray.

Warnings; Slash, crossdressing, OOC, All powerful!Harry, Weasley and Bella bashing because Dumbledore is dead. AU and a little Het

**This is not Fem!Harry its a crossdressing!Harry **there is a difference

So remember, Read, Review and Vote for those who haven't yet

you'll be choosing Harry's new boyfriend! It's important!

In case you don't know its for the Harry Potter/Avengers crossover I'm planning.

* * *

Good morning Nev." Harry yawned, walking into the kitchen in nothing but sleep pants and white socks. Black hair a tangled mess tumbling down a pale back. Various scars littered the lithe body of Harrison James Potter. Neville Frank Longbottom now named Neville Frank Evans, after the woman who was best friends with his own mother, sat on a high stool slowly munching a mouthful of Honey Stars, and gave a garbled reply. It was too early in the morning for his brain to function properly.

"So what are you up to day." Harry asked, pouring himself a cup of hot coffee. Another ineligible reply over a mouthful of cereal.

"I have to go and meet these shape shifters." Harry groaned out, blinking bleary green eyes.

"Harry are you going as Harriette or Delphinium?" Luna asked as she walked into the kitchen, wearing a light blue nightgown.

"Harriette. I can't chance them seeing me as a girl if they drop by in town." He replied, enjoying his warm cuppa.

"Rierie, morning"

"Morning, Fiefie."

"Morning Fred, George. Here, have a cuppa." Harry handed them the pot of freshly brewed coffee. After he downed his cup, he set himself to make a few batches of pancakes, for the late risers of the family. He was feeling suitably rested after his swim last night. It helped that he didn't have a nightmare, he only rested in peaceful darkness, listening to the sound of breaking waves and whistling wind.

After making sure there was enough pancakes for about 15 people, Harry walked back to his room, Faso resting on his shoulders. A long shower and a little quality time with his familiar would help him make the no doubt difficult confrontations difficult. Why did it have to be him?

* * *

**Last night**

"So mind telling us about the La Push Beach?" Draco asked Carlisle. The two blondes having hitting it off now that Draco wasn't trying to kill one of his childes. And vice-versa.

Carlisle then went into the long story of how he had made a treaty with one of the past leaders of the Wolf Pack nearly a century ago. He spoke of how the shapeshifter genes were activated in the presence of vampires. He explained how the wolves and the vampires were said to be mortal enemies.

"At the very least they aren't the full moon kind." Sirius added, casting a sideways glance at Remus.

"I would have had problems with them over territory every full moon." Remus sighed

"I think we need to let them now that there is going to be a werewolf galloping about on every full moon. For their own safety." Neville added.

"We could-"

"go with-"

"darling Rierie-"

"when she goes-"

"to speak with-"

"these shifters"

The twins gave identical mischievous grins. The were sitting cross-legged on the carpet near the fireplace. Remus blanched while Harry paled.

"Why do I have to go and meet the shapeshifters!" Harry demanded hotly. About to chuck something at their heads. Draco placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Rierie, of course you-"

"have to-"

"go, cause you're-"

"our precious little-"

"diplomat, one look-"

"at you and-"

"they'll be pudding-"

"at your feet!"

Harry glared angrily at the twins who just shrugged their shoulders. It was true after all and sounds of agreement came from the group of wizards and vampires. Harry groaned dejectedly. "Fine! But Remus comes with me!" Harry demanded, facing the werewolf with big shiny green eyes.

"Oh, Cub! Stop it with those Bambi eyes of yours!" Remus pleaded. It only served to make those eyes look pleadingly with so much hope that Remus caved and agreed 10 seconds later.

"What about me, Prongsletta?" Sirius piped from his position next to Remus. They were sitting next to the fireplace on a conjured love seat.

"Stay at home." Harry ordered.

"What!" Sirius spluttered indignantly.

"You heard the lass." Arthur spoke up from his portrait.

"Why!" Sirius whined, facing Harry with admittedly powerfully adorable puppy eyes. But Harry was the king of all puppy eyes till he had developed the Bambi Eyes. No puppy eyes were effective against him.

"Because you'll cause more harm than good." Hermione retorted.

Sirius clung to Remus whining about how mean Hermione was being to him. Remus patted him on the back sympathetically. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her questioning session with Jasper and Alice. Severus sitting with her, curious about the feeding habits of the vegetarian vampires and how it effects their personalities on a whole. Rosalie was browsing a wizarding fashion magazine that Hermione and Luna had both subscribed to.

Fred and George, realizing that the imminent danger of acquiring Harry's wrath was over, began joking with Emmett. The happy-go-lucky vampire quickly warming up to the twins with kindred spirits. Remus and Sirius were cuddling from their place, joining the twins and Emmett occasionally. Merlin help them when the remaining Marauders and the legendary Weasley twins were conspiring together with a mischievous vampire added to the mix.

Edward found it odd how Harry had invited them to dinner but they were all relaxing around the fire. It made him feel like part of a large extended family. He observed how Luna, Neville and Esme were discussing enthusiastically about flower arrangements while Draco and Carlisle were talking over the pros and cons of muggle medicine versus wizarding potions. However odd he found it, he didn't comment on it. Content with listening to the happy thoughts of his vampire family. Not minding that he couldn't hear the wizards.

He chanced a glance at Harry who rested against the sofa with a soft smile on her face. She too was observing the large group enjoying the company of others while sitting around the fireplace. This must be what it feels like to have the entire extended family around during holidays. He made sure that he remembered to file away this memory in his pensieve later on.

Harry locked eyes with Edward, who gave Harry a soft smile. Edward's eyes were showing his happiness that the two families were getting along. "I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves." Harry murmured, bringing his knees to his chest. Resting his chin atop crossed arms, observing his family contently.

Edward hummed in agreement. He made his way to her side, Draco having moved to sit near Carlisle so as to not disturb the group discussing different types of flowers. His dead heart leaping when he felt Harriette lean against him. Enjoying the gentle warmth of Harry's body heat warming his side.

"Would you like to meet Duke?" Harry asked, bright eyes staring at him with a small smile. Edward couldn't say no.

* * *

"REMUS! Are you ready! It's past noon! We've got to go now!" Harry hollered from the entrance to Remus set of rooms that he shared with Harry's godfather, Sirius.

"Just a minute, Cub!" Remus replied from the bathroom. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Deciding on a pair of skin tight jeans and a long sleeved dark green shirt to bring out his eyes.

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Harry retorted with a pout. "I'll be waiting by the car." Confirming the affirmative reply, Harry made his way to the garage, which was connected to the kitchen. He made his way to his beloved Bugatti and drove it to the main entrance, fiddling with the radio while waiting for the werewolf. Murmuring to himself to top up the petrol.

"Gas, Harry. It's called gas here." Remus spoke up as he opened the car door.

"Remus! You scared me! Don't do that." Harry pressed a hand over his frantic heart.

"Constant vigilance, Cub."

"Right." Harry mumbled and pulled out of the driveway and past the golden gate. He stopped by a **gas **station for his car before making his way to the Reservation. Hands sweating and heart beating loudly with nervousness.

* * *

Jacob was moping around the cliffs when he heard the purr of an unfamiliar engine. His head perked up and his jaw dropped when he spotted the red and black Bugatti Veyron Super Sports that he had only seen in car magazines he had subscribed to. Who the hell was that? Not even the Cullens could afford that kind of car.

He made his way to the car, careful not to make any sudden noises. He could see two people in the car. And from the driver's side stepped out a petite raven haired girl with the greenest eyes that Jacob had ever seen. She was definitely prettier than Bella. And from the passenger's side stepped out a sandy blond man with the most breath taking pair of amber eyes. Not like the Cullens startling topaz.

"Who's there." The man barked out. Eyes narrowing at Jacob's general direction. Jacob stepped out slowly from the bush he was hiding in. He watched as the girl blushed and he himself felt a flush as he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his upper body to the girl.

"I'm sorry. I just saw that beauty of a car and I just wanted to take a look. I didn't mean to spy. I'm Jacob Black." Jacob explained nervously. He felt an unnatural fear of the sandy haired man that he couldn't understand. The girl seemed to sense Jacob's nervousness so she put a hand on the elder man and gave him a look. The man relaxed from his tense ready to fight stance to a more casual pose.

"Quite alright. It's not a problem." The girl began. She smelt a little weird but Jacob pushed the thought aside. The man looked like he'd maim Jacob if he even looked at her wrong. "I'm Harriette and this is Remus. We were wondering if you could bring us to your elders." She continued with a small smile.

"Um, sure. My dad is one. If that's cool with you guys?" Jacob stammered. The two nodded, Remus stiffly while Harriette still had that accommodating smile on her face. He began leading the way to his house the two walking calmly behind him. They were taking in the nature around them. He observed how Harriette perked up when she saw the breaking waves on La Push Beach. Maybe she just like the beach or the ocean.

"Dad, I've got people looking for you!" Jacob hollered as he pushed open the front door making the door bang loudly against the door.

"Who is it?" Billy asked as he wheeled into the living room.

"A couple of people. I dunno." Jacob answered as he made his way to the kitchen, making refreshments for the guests. He heard his dad offer them a seat on the sofa and heard the repeated introductions.

"Why are you here?" Billy asked, wary of the two people in front of him. He could feel the power coming from them. It was like they were radiating the power like a light bulb. He also had an instinctual fear for the amber eyed man.

"We're here because Remus here needs your pack to know that there will be another wolf galloping around the forest every full moon." Harry replied, straight to the point.

"What?" Jacob asked as he gaped at Remus.

"I'm a real werewolf. The full moon kind. I want to make sure that I will not get attacked when I'm on my run by the wolf pack here." Remus explained.

"You mean werewolves are real?" Jacob asked stupidly. He flinched as Remus glared at him and Harriette narrowed her eyes at him.

"If shapeshifters and vampires are real why not werewolves." Harriette retorted.

"You know of the vampires?" Billy asked, mouth agape.

"I had dinner with them yesterday. They pointed out that there was a wolf pack that might not take too kindly on Remus if he shows up on their territory." Harry explained. Tone no longer biting.

"Vampires are dangerous!" Billy exclaimed.

"So are werewolves, but do you see Remus killing you and your son?" Harry retorted, the biting tone back. Remus glared angrily at Billy.

"But vampires are different. They have no control over their actions! They feed on humans!" Billy insisted

"Well so do I." Remus growled. Not liking the way this man spoke to his cub.

"What Remus is trying to say is. As a werewolf, Remus has little to no control over his actions, recently, we have been able to develop methods that allow him to retain his human mind while he is a wolf. Also, the Cullens feed on animals." Harry explained with an angry glare.

"You eat meat do you not? So if I were a cow should I not hate you and wish your death simply because you eat beef?" Remus added.

"We are only here to be polite. It is your choice whether or not to heed our advice. Because if you meet Remus on a full moon. No matter how many shifters you have." Harry began, rising from her seat.

"I will kill them all. Whether I want to or not." Remus ended. Standing up and walked to the door.

"We'll show ourselves out." Harry called from over his shoulder. Together he and Remus left two gaping and slightly frightened men behind.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry drag his feet back to his room.

"Horribly. We made sure that they got the message and left them gaping." Harry mumbled testily. He flopped face first on the bed.

"Oh, Harry." She patted her best friend's head.

"The elder kept insisting that the vampires were dangerous. Like we didn't know that. They are incredibly biased and prejudiced!" Harry complained into his pillow.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed. Harry always did have a soft spot for the minority.

"I think I'm going to go find Duke." Harry said resolutely as he got up from the bed.

"That's fine and all. But have you done your homework?" Hermione eyed the young man with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione! Its only been two days." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but education is very important for your future Harry." Hermione replied. Before gasping and covering her mouth, as if it could cover her mistake. Everybody in the family knew not to mention the future to Harry. Being immortal meant that one day she and the rest of the family would one day die. And when that time comes, Harry would be all alone in the world. It was a touchy subject that could leave Harry in a funk for days.

"Yeah. Alright, Hermione." Harry whispered. He slipped of the bed and went to his study table. Hermione watched as Harry withdrew into himself. She watched as she saw her best friend, her brother, fall into depression. Harry knew eventually he would be alone. He just didn't want that day to come. He had been ignoring the problem and slowly its buried itself in his heart.

One day he was going to be alone. No need for the large houses that could accommodate everybody. No need for multiple forged identities to be made. No need to buy copious amount of foods to feed an army.

Because they'll all be dead.

Harry heard Hermione stifle a sob and an apology. One day, she wouldn't be here anymore for her to nag at him to study. There won't be any more Luna and her ability to see the silver lining of any storm cloud. No more Neville to spend time getting down and dirty with his plants. No more twins to play pranks on and make absurd plans to trick the others. No more Sirius to have a good laugh with when he was feeling down. No more Remus to go to for comfort when the dreams get too much, too overwhelming. No more Severus to lean on and get the parental love that he had always wanted. No more Draco to love and share the good times with. No more. Cause they'll be gone.

Harry heard the door click shut. Hermione had probably left him alone to his moping. Soon, Draco or Severus will come in to comfort him. But one day, that won't happen. Because one day they'll die and he'll be left alone. No more Severus to go to for comfort. No more Draco to hug and help him chase away the loneliness.

"Poppet?" The familiar voice of his Slytherin brother called out cautiously from the door.

That only made the tears that had been collecting in his eyes slip down his cheeks. Draco made his way to Harry, who had retreated to his bed, lying in a fetal position. Hugging himself, clawing desperately to stop the loneliness from seeping into him. He felt the warm arms of the blond wrap gently around him. Offering him their warmth. Their love. And Harry so desperately needed to know that he wasn't alone. He clung onto Draco's T-shirt. A nice metallic shade of gray. Like his eyes.

An hour later, Draco could be found threading his fingers in the now sleeping Harry's messy black hair. Draco didn't want to leave Harry alone. After everything Harry had done to save the world, to save him, after everything he had been through. Surely it would be no small expense to allow Harry some happiness in his life?

Harry had saved the scared blond child who desperately wanted his parent's love. The blond child who was scared to join the bad man. Who didn't want to hurt anybody. Harry had deemed him, Draco Malfoy worthy of being saved. Harry saved Draco because he wanted to. Not because Harry stood to gain something from saving the Malfoy Heir. Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding World, had deemed Draco Malfoy son of known Death Eaters, worth saving when nobody else would even offer a passing look.

Sure Severus had tried. Salazar knows he had tried to save Draco from the plans of his mother to serve the Dark Lord. It was true, Narcissa Malfoy loved Draco. But her delusions of grandiose and power blurred her vision on what was important. The happiness of her only child. Draco could still remember the happy light in her eyes when Draco showed her his drawing of their family when he was still a toddler. She had said he was a master artist in the making.

Voldermort had tempted her with delusions of a world where her son would be loved and respected by all. In her last few months she could not see the horrors that Voldermort was unfurling to the world. And at the last second, she died in Draco's arms, wishing him a happy life, for it was something she had always wanted to give him. Something she had fought tooth and nail to give him. Because she loved him so much and because she felt, no she knew, that it was something her son deserved.

And Harry was the one who held him in the night as he cried tears of anguish at the loss of his mother. Only Harry had noticed Draco slowly killing himself when he slipped into depression. Refusing to eat or drink or sleep. Only Harry had been willing to help someone who had lost their loving mother, when everyone else celebrated the death of another piece of scum.

And now it was Draco's turn to help Harry. But he didn't know how. So Draco held the sleeping boy in his arms. Wishing that he had the power to make the world as beautiful as Harry had always wanted it to be.

* * *

"Rierie, how are you-"

"feeling now?"

"better?"

"worse?"

"right in the middle?"

"Come of it you sods. As if he could feel worse when he's been in my company." Draco sneered playfully. Harry gave a small smile. Curling into the blond while he sipped on his hot chocolate. Dobby had made it for him when Draco had called for something warm to drink.

It was Dobby's special concoction. It had whip cream and tiny little marshmallows that had been slightly roasted till a light brown. It even had a chocolate vanilla wafer stick and little chocolate shavings. It was something Harry always asked for when feeling down.

Harry had changed into warm pajamas and had a thick blanket wrapped around hid legs as he snuggled into Draco's warmth. The two were watching a comedy in the Den. The twins joining them soon, leaving their experiments back in their labs, they must have hit another rough spot. Hermione had retreated to the library, researching on the shapeshifters. Severus had came into the Den when he heard of Harry's breakdown. Now Severus sat with his legs stretched across the other love seat. Leaning his head on the arm rest. Watching the comedy show in silent comfort. It was best for the next few hours that Harry not feel alone in the world.

An laughter and everybody's presence would help their little Raven calm down.

* * *

"What do you think of them Sam?" Jacob asked hesitantly. As an alpha of his own pack, he had to warn the other pack of the possible threat of a true werewolf.

The two were at Jacob's house. A cup of coffee, long gone cold, sitting in front of Sam and an unopened can of soda for himself.

Sam stared at the tabletop with a stony stare. Did he have any other option other than to let the werewolf free entry into their territory? It was only a full moon thing. Other than that, the werewolf would not bother them. By right of power, this Remus could be alpha of both packs. Even though he only transformed once a month, in that one transformation, he had more power than all their shifters combined. Unless they want to risk leadership of their packs, it would be best to allow the wolf free reign.

"Let him do what he wants." Sam sighed. His mind unable to think of a different outcome other than heeding the words of the werewolf.

Jacob stared in shock, but mentally, he understood. Remus was more powerful than all of them combined and he had age and experience on his side. The only way to beat the werewolf was through a sneak attack, ambush and to overwhelm him a hundred to one. But the pack could do none of that. So they hesitantly agreed to let the werewolf free reign over the forest. It was a once in a full moon thing so it'll be alright. Right?

Even Sam could not answer the unasked question.

* * *

"If you're so worried why don't you send her a text?" Alice asked. She watched amused as her brother sat staring at his phone. As if it would magically tell him the status of the strange girl he was currently pining after.

It had been different with Bella. With her, he would have gone to her house to spy through the windows unseen. But he couldn't possibly do that to Harriette. For one thing, he couldn't find the house now that they didn't have a guide to let them through the wards, and another, Edward had no idea which room was Harry's. There were so many rooms in the mansion. How could he possibly find the window to Harry's room?

And also he had the feeling that if he was caught, he would not be able to survive the night. Not with Sirius, Remus and Severus there to extract a harsh vengeance. No matter what he did, spying on Harriette would be the death of him. That he was certain.

"I don't have her number." He would not admit to anybody that he was pouting. No matter what Alice thought in her backwards head.

"I have it." Alice baited.

"I know." Edward replied easily.

"Don't you want it?" Alice dangled her phone in front of Edward's face.

"No." Damn no bite.

"Why not!" She whined.

"Because I want to ask it from her myself." Edward answered. Ignoring the very tempting mobile hanging in front of his face. If he stuck to his guns, he might impress the witch. Impress her with what he didn't know, but he was sure Harriette would be impressed.

"Well I asked her if I could come over." Alice began. If that didn't work this would definitely hook him. "And she said she'll send somebody to get me when I'm ready."

"What!" Edward gaped at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. I wanted to return her book you see. And she invited me to view their library. Since Carlisle had the day off he's coming too. And Esme wants to see Neville's greenhouse and Jasper is interested in some of the history books on goblin wars. Rosalie wants to look at their cars and Emmett wants to get the twins back for making his truck change into a psychedelic mess on our way back home." Alice mused. It was hilarious to see that the truck had changed from a beautiful sleek black truck into a hippie's high up on bong's psychedelic vision.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner?" Edward exclaimed

"You were brooding. I don't know how you can not notice it when it's all any of us are talking about." Alice retorted.

"Whatever, I'm going." Edward demanded.

"Go get ready. Your shirt is disgusting. I hope you don't plan on showing up in front of Harriette in that bloodied shirt." Alice wrinkled her nose and left the room.

Edward looked at himself in the mirror and blanched. He had gone off to feed and hadn't one to made sure that his clothes weren't ruined. Now his shirt and jeans were drenched with dried mountain lion blood. He made his way to his extensive closet and hurriedly began choosing his clothes. Alice had been thinking about leaving in 15 minutes and Edward needed to look perfect for Harriette.

* * *

"The vampires are coming over again?" Sirius asked, looking bewilderingly at Harry.

"I think Magic has them in her clutches. They are all completely enthralled with the wizarding world." Harry shrugged from his position next to Draco.

"I think one of them isn't enthralled by just the magic." Draco snorted. Tightening his hold on the raven.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Can't you see? That little mind raper is totally in love with our precious little poppet here!" Draco exclaimed angrily, hugging Harry closer to his chest as if to prove a point.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's true, pup." Sirius conceded as he thought about it.

"But, but, we just met like 3 days ago!" Harry stammered. Face flushing.

"So, doesn't mean it wasn't love at first sight." Draco rolled his eyes.

"He can't. I can't. He looks too much like Cedric." Harry whispered dejectedly. Staring out of the window, remembering the Hufflepuff seeker.

"I know, poppet." Severus murmured from his position on the other love seat. "And I won't let him hurt you ever again." He added resolutely. That vampire wasn't worthy of his godson's affection. Lily's son should only have the best. That Severus would make sure of.

Harry smiled a shy smile at his father figure. "Thanks." he whispered.

"It's raining pretty heavily outside." Remus commented.

"I wonder who's gonna go get them." Draco mused.

"I'll go." Severus volunteered.

"Really, Sevy?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. I want to talk to them privately before they get here." Severus explained. Hoping Harry would not catch the half truth he had told him.

"About the theory about the type of blood affecting their personalities right?" Harry asked, head quirking to the side.

"Yes." Was the reply Harry got as Severus swept out of the room. If he had been wearing robes, they would be billowing behind him in a grand manner.

"Well, let's wish them luck." Harry said as he snuggled back into Draco's arms.

"Why do you say that, precious?" Draco questioned amusedly

"It's obvious he's going to threaten and maybe hex Edward till kingdom comes." Harry rolled his eyes. Did they really think living with 2 Super Slytherins , 2 Marauders and the Weasley Twins wouldn't teach Harry how to read between the lines?

* * *

"How's the preparations Gin?" A tall redhead man asked a slightly shorter redheaded woman.

"Almost done, Ron." the woman replied.

Harry Potter had ruined their lives. He had taken away all the money they had been given by Dumbledore and even taken their savings as interest. Their older siblings no longer acknowledged their existence Their father had disowned them before his death. Now they were no longer part of the Weasley family. They had taken up their mother's maiden name, Prewett. Or risk going around as Ron and Ginny No-Last-Name.

And now they were forced to stay among Muggles and work with Muggles to earn a living because they couldn't risk showing their faces in the wizarding world without getting their asses thrown into Azkaban. Arrested upon sight order issued by the ministry at Harry Potter's order.

Harry Bloody Potter had ruined their lives and he was going to pay. And Ron and Ginny Prewett are going to take him down. No matter what.

* * *

**TBC **

Its Done! Chapter 10 id up and running!

Virtual cookies to the one who guesses Harry's Inheritance correctly.

Press the pretty button below and leave a review, yeah?

Who has watched Rise of the Guardians?

I watched it yesterday and it was FREAKING AWESOME! Maybe a possible crossover with that movie? Who knows!

Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Certain Circumstances**

This chapter focuses a bit on Luna just so you know. And the introduction of the music room in Black Manor. Read, Review and I'll be putting up a new poll soon for a prequel. Odd that I'm doing a prequel after I wrote this story.

Standard warnings. A little sad scene for Luna and a this is a song based chapter I guess.

Enjoy!

* * *

Never too Late

Luna Lovegood sat on her bed in the Ravenclaw dorm rooms. Ignoring the snickering of her dorm mates. She sat silently, staring blankly at the uniform resting in tattered strips on her bed.

"Hey Lovegood, looks like the Hippitywippities got to your clothes, huh." One of them taunted while the others snickered behind their hands.

Luna had never bothered to remember their names. She got off her bed in a robotic manner . Hiding her eyes with her bangs, making her way out of the room and out of the dorm rooms. Her pace just a tad bit faster than a quick walk. Desperate to make her way from the oppressive environment of the dorms.

When she was sure she was away from the dorm entrance, she broke into a run towards the Astronomy Tower, glad that there weren't any lessons tonight. She sprinted up the long winding staircase, not caring for her screaming lungs and aching legs. The only thing she was certain of was that she needed to get away. To see the stars. To see her mother.

Her mother had always had the most beautiful eyes. She had always thought her mother had stars for eyes. She slammed open the door and shut it behind her and huddled to the window with a wider ledge than the others. Why? Why did everyone treat her like a whack? It wasn't her fault she saw things that nobody else could. She stared at the sky with blurred vision. Mother, why can't I just be normal?

She reached for the little blade she stashed in one of the loose stones. With only the almost full moon as her guidance. Not that it was a problem Luna had reached for it so often that she could do it blindfolded. Holding the glinting knife in her palm, she admired the sharp rectangular piece of metal. It had once belong to her father, before he almost killed himself when he fell on it when her mother passed, too depressed to think straight or keep proper balance.

Her parents loved her. She knew that. Her mother had always told her that she was the apple of their eyes. Her father used to spend days just listening to his wife and daughter chatting about the critters that only they could see. He had thought it was a unique gift that had been bestowed upon them. A blessing he had said.

When mother passed, it had quickly turned from a blessing from deities to a curse from the devils. With her big blue eyes and silky pale blonde hair, so different from her father's sandy blonde and dark blue eyes, Luna was the carbon copy of her mother.

The same small nose and plump pink lips and high cheekbones. And every time her father saw her, he would get into one of his fits and started drinking, trying desperately to gouge the image of his late wife standing before him. Younger than he remembered her. And with her ability to see what others could not, Luna was a constant and painful reminder of the love of his life.

Luna watched the trail of blood well up from the thin wound and slowly traveled down her wrist. The bright red color of life brought out in stark contrast to her pale skin and the other thin scars decorating her left wrist. Luna made another quick slice, watching in morbid fascination, the life energy seeping out of her. Just like it did her mother.

If I die would Daddy miss me?

By now the stinging pain of the fresh cuts no longer bothered her. She was so used to it. And nobody cared about what Loony Luna did when she wasn't in plain sight. Nobody cared about Luna.

"Hey, Lulu-bell. What do you have there."

Luna turned her tear stained face towards the source of the voice that had startled her into dropping her blade.

"Harry." She whispered.

"Lulu, come here." Harry beckoned, opening his arms wide in open invitations.

Luna climbed carefully down from the ledge, the blood loss affecting her sense of balance. She observed how Harry appeared calm, a gentle smile on his face. But she noticed the pink cheeks and the fine sheen of sweat clinging to his damp forehead. She saw the rapid movement of his chest, not hidden from the dreary black of school robes.

Harry had told her many times that he cared for her. That she was Harry's sister. He said that those of a feather stick together. Luna didn't understand, did she and Harry have the same animagus? Which couldn't be since Luna was a large palomino mare. And she was sure that Harry was from the avian family.

Luna stepped into Harry's open arms, feeling them wrap protectively around her. Pulling her closer to his warm chest, resting her head against his chest, listening to his fast beating heart.

"I thought I told you to stop cutting yourself, Lulu." Harry whispered. Clutching the small girl tighter in his embrace. He had been horrified when he saw Luna's name running towards the Astronomy Tower at midnight. He just knew that something had happened to the 5th year Ravenclaw girl for her to run. He quickly healed the two wounds, observing the thin pink scars. Nestled between others of the same origin.

"I'm sorry." Luna whispered brokenly as she sobbed into Harry's chest. Both of them having sat comfortably on the floor when Luna had stepped into Harry's warm and loving embrace. Luna sitting like a small child in Harry's lap, allowing Harry to comfort her when she just felt so broken inside.

"What happened Lulu?"

"My uniform." Fresh tears dripping from her eyes, joining the wet patch on Harry's sweater.

"That's the second time this week. It's only Wednesday." Harry was shocked. What were these girls thinking destroying Luna's clothes like that?

"I know." Luna chocked out. "Why won't they stop?" She asked softly. Clinging onto her brother. She looked up to see the most beautiful pair of emerald stars shining behind wire-rim glasses. Now that her mother was gone, Harry now held the tittle of most beautiful eyes.

"Because they just don't understand how special you are." Was the reply she got. Harry always knew what to say. It was like he knew that she had been thinking of her mother and their shared affinity for the unseen.

"I miss her." Luna stated quickly.

"I would have loved to meet her." Harry nodded. Pleased that Luna had stopped tearing.

"I have told you to come to me. And not to take your blade out anymore, Luna." Harry chided sternly. Luna ducked her head in shame.

He released the girl from his embrace. Luna panicked, was Harry leaving her now? No! He was the only one she had left! Sensing her panic, Harry squeezed her right hand with a reassuring smile. "I'm just summoning my guitar Luna." Luna's shoulder slumped with obvious relief.

She felt more than heard the arrival of Harry's guitar and jumped slightly as it landed on Harry's lap with a soft thud. He spent the next few minutes tuning the instrument to perfection. He played the first few notes for one of the songs that they had both heard on the radio when in their rare trips to the Muggle world.

Luna opened her mouth and hesitantly sang along to Harry's playing.

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_  
_Who would have guessed it_

Harry continued with his own soft voice, smiling encouragingly at the younger blond who smiled softly.

**_I will not leave alone_**  
**_Everything that I own_**  
**_To make you feel like it's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late_**

**_Even if I say_**  
**_It'll be alright_**  
**_Still I hear you say_**  
**_You want to end your life_**  
**_Now and again we try_**  
**_To just stay alive_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late_**

It was never too late for those who wanted to turn their lives around. Look at him. Without Severus, Harry would have probably been the perfect self-sacrificing little pawn under Dumbledore's thumb.

_No one will ever see_  
_This side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong_  
_Who would have guessed it_

Yes, who would have known? Because nobody but Harry cared enough about her to want to know. Her Head of House did nothing except give empty warnings to her room mates, who only put on fake sad faces and apologised flippantly.

**_And I have left alone_**  
**_Everything that I own_**  
**_To make you feel like_**  
**_It's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late_**

Harry coaxed the Ravenclaw. He wanted her to know that he would do everything to make Luna have a happy life. Because he knew that Luna deserved it. Now it was just the part where he made Luna feel that she deserved happiness and not the crap thrown at her from her dorm mates.

**_Even if I say_**  
**_It'll be alright_**  
**_Still I hear you say_**  
**_You want to end your life_**  
**_Now and again we try_**  
**_To just stay alive_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late_**

Harry was singing, thinking of the lyrics and how he could help his beloved sister, save her from her demons. Hoping that this song would encourage her to find hope in the future. To see the silver lining of the dark storm cloud that was always hanging over her head. He wanted her to see the sun. To see that life was worth living.

_The world we knew_  
_Won't come back_  
_The time we've lost_  
_Can't get back_  
_The life we had_  
_Won't be ours again_

Yes, Luna and Harry could never return to those happy times when they had no overwhelming problems. No bullies. The time spent in self-loathing would never be returned. The past couldn't be changed but the future was in their hands. It was their decision whether they make the most of the lives they had been goven, despite the hardships thrown their way.

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_

She sang, her voice still hoarse from her earlier bout of sobbing. She glanced into Harry's worried eyes. Yes, even if Daddy wouldn't miss her if she died, Harry would die with her. A little piece of his too big for its own good heart would die and crumble into dust should she go into the next world. The last verse she sang along with her brother. Luna was sure, that if nobody else would stand by her, Harry would always be her family. Now if only she could save Harry just as he was always saving her.

**_Even if I say_**  
**_It'll be alright_**  
**_Still I hear you say_**  
**_You want to end your life_**  
**_Now and again we try_**  
**_To just stay alive_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late (It's never too late)_**  
**_It's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late_**

Harry strummed the last few notes. Keeping a close eye on the younger blond. She sat and stared at both him and the guitar. Blinking as if she could not believe that they had done something so odd. They had just sung to a rock song in the Astronomy Tower at past midnight.

"I love you Luna. Even if nobody else does." Harry murmured. Luna stared into his eyes, Sapphires meeting Emeralds. Tears falling rapidly. She lunged at him, knocking the guitar away as Harry wrapped his own arms around her shaking body.

"Harry! Please! Don't let go. Don't leave me alone! I'm tired of being alone." She wailed into his chest. "I'm so tired." She whispered. It was the truth. She was so tired of being alone. Coming home every summer to a sleeping and hungover father who would not look her in the eye. She was tired of always being mocked behind her back. She was tired of never having a student willing to work with her in any pair or group project. She was tired of being alone.

"I'm here, Lulu."

* * *

Luna blinked. She stared amazed a the flower arrangement sitting before her, standing in a tall vase. It was made with flowers of bold colors, sticking out in a striking manor towards the ceiling. The colors were muted, light at the bottom, with small flowers and gentle leaves before exploding in a burst of bright eye-catching colors at the top. Big petals and sharp leaves fanning out. Amazed at her handiwork, she took her camera and started taking pictures of the arrangement.

It was Sunday evening. Harry had gone to the Reservation earlier that afternoon and came back with a visible tension surrounding both him and Remus. Later she heard from a dejected Hermione how Harry was depressed in his room from her callous remark. Luna had given the brunette a harsh glare, before pulling her into a hug. Seeing Harry in such a state was punishment enough, Luna needn't have to add to the no doubt hurting witch.

It would hurt anyone in the family deeply if they were the one who had sent Harry into his slightly catatonic state of depression. It was punishment enough to see the empty glazed over eyes and knowing it was you who had done it.

Later she heard from a slightly irritated Draco how the Cullens were coming over again and that Severus had gone to fetch them from the foot of the Hill. She decided to change from her flimsy semi transparent nightgown to a pair of comfortable denim shorts and a pink polo T-shirt. Remembering Harry saving her in the Astronomy Tower had put her in a better mood than before.

When the vampires arrived, Luna as well as an obviously happy Hermione, now that there were more people who enjoyed reading around her, volunteered to guide the suspiciously giggling Alice, a gently snickering Jasper and a clueless Carlisle to the Main Library, where they kept the magical books. Neville led Esme to his greenhouse while Emmett went off with the twins to take a peek at their lab.

Rosalie went with Remus to the garage so she could spend time observing as well as to admire their vehicles while a rather shaken and paler than usual Edward was brought to the piano room where the vampire spent some quality time with Harry and of course an overbearing Draco and overprotective Sirius. A rather smug looking Severus retreated back to his labs.

Severus had started with his experimentation potions. If it were successful, it would allow Harry's body to mature to that of the body it should have been had he not been malnourished and abused in his growing years. When Harry heard of the news, he had begun bawling and saying that he didn't deserve such kindness, which earned him an earful from everybody in the house. In the end Harry insisted that he pay for Severus research and experiments.

While the Prince Vaults were rather extensive, especially since Severus started selling his own potions, they were nothing but pocket change compared to the fortunes that Harry held.

Soon enough, beautifully played music could be heard floating around the house. Edward playing a catchy tune on the grand piano that they kept while Harry was strumming along with his guitar. Sirius joined in with the invigorating beat of the drum set, while Draco not wanting to be left out, contributed with the smooth sound of his saxophone.

It was rather late at night before the Cullens made their leave from the house and a rather exhausted Luna and Harry collapsed onto Harry's bed. Not minding sharing a bed and they slept dreamless sleep, allowing their bodies and minds to get a good rest.

* * *

Bella walked into the school with her head down. The video Jessica had made had gone viral and everyone in the little town of Forks knew of her actions to the new girl. She was met with sneers and jibes and insults. During class nobody wanted to sit next to her, fearing a rabid attack.

Bella glared angrily at the Cullen table where the new girl was laughing demurely at something Emmett had said, Rosalie joining with her musical laughter. Most of the cafeteria was silent as the students were gaping at the fact that somebody had made Rosalie Hale laugh in public.

Bella felt jealousy burn through her trembling body. She needed a smoke. Usually Bella would have gotten in the girl's face and maybe give that green eyed bitch a good beating. But the little snit's dad had a restraining order against Bella. Which meant Bella had to stay in the opposite end of any room they were together in, or risk getting thrown in jail.

And Bella was sure the new girl wouldn't hesitate to call the cops on her. Not even Charlie was on her side in this. He hqad even taken away her phone and internet privileges.

She had tried calling Jacob but Billy had told her that he was busy with the pack. Bella had slammed the phone harshly.

What did that little whore do to have everyone in school wrapped around her little finger like that? Maybe she was a witch and had cast a spell to bedazzle everyone. Bella had no idea how close to the truth she was.

* * *

"The shapeshifter you met with wants to come over a discussion." Neville groaned during dinner. Harry had made delicious pork chops with a side of fruit salad. Everyone was gathered around the table waiting for a house elf to pop their food onto the table.

"What!" Harry choked on his drink. He had barely had a gulp down before most of it was back out of his mouth, covering the white table cloth with orange juice.

"The boy, Jacob, came to the store. Said he heard that we were related to Remus and asked for permission to set up a meeting." Luna explained. She had been shocked when she saw the hulking mass of muscle enter the relatively small store. He had blocked the door and that made Neville huff in annoyance because he had been hauling a heavy pile of manure.

Jacob had blushed and stepped aside before explaining that he and his pack would like to discuss in more detail about Remus and territory. Luna had told him to come back tomorrow for their answer.

Harry stabbed his pork chop with his knife and a loud clash of metal and fine china. Remus wasn't looking very pleased either. The possibility of having prejudiced bigots in their house made his temper flare dangerously. Harry did not do well prejudice against other people, especially not when he knew them personally.

Everyone began eating in contemplative silence. Risk a war or have violent prejudiced shifters in their house. It was a tough decision.

Eventually it was decided that the shifters were allowed into the house. But they would have to go through both Harry and Draco's version of ' Introductory to Magic ' while the Cullen's was rather tame, the shifters' would be a little wilder. To show that wizards weren't to be messed with.

Draco and Harry shared identical smirks with the twins. Lets make the wolves as uncomfortable as possible shall we?

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall sat at her desk in her office. It was high time they found a new Charms Professor. She was getting too old to govern a school filled with active children. Perhaps it was time the deputy headmaster took over her position. Ever since Pomona died during the final battle, the normally cheerful half-goblin had mourned the loss of his best friend.

The pair could have been found in the greenhouse joking and teasing during weekends and holidays. Now Filius had no one to spend quality time away from rambunctious children. Minerva feared for her colleague's mental stability.

Perhaps the brightest witch of her age would be interested in a full time position on the Hogwarts Teaching Staff. Perhaps the herbology prodigee would be interested in his late mentor's position? It would be impertinent of her to send an owl ahead before seeking the advice of her right-hand man/goblin.

* * *

"Hello you must be the wolf alpha." Draco eyed the ridiculously large and muscular man. Draco observered how the man seemed to stare almost blankly at Draco. Draco had agreed to be the first to meet with the shifters. His (fairly) unbiased first impression would make or break their deal.

The hunk of muscles to which Draco licked his lips appreciatively at, blinked rapidly while shaking his head. As if to clear his head from a haze.

"My name is Jacob. And you're really pretty." Jacob blurted out. Tan skin darkening as he fought a blush. Oh fuck he just found his imprint. Still feeling disconcerted from the sudden golden glow that had appeared, envoloping the gorgeous blond man.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow skeptically. Well that was an unusual choice of words.

"I prefer to be called devillishly handsome, actually. But anything complimenting my appearance is good enough." Draco commented. He himself was feeling odd, it was like his magic was reaching out to this, Jacob character.

"I'm sorry! I must sound like such a dork." Jacob hurriedly apologized.

"It's alright. I guess." Draco grabbed his coat. "So where is the rest of this shifter pack of yours?" Draco tried to look around the towering mass and out the door.

"Oh, um the pack is waiting at the diner across the street." Jacob pulled nervously at the collar of his only good dress shirt. It was a dark green and he wore long grey trousers. The rest of the pack was dressed similarly.

Jacob had woken up early in that morning to the sharp tapping at his window and had woken up his dad with his startled shout. The two of them wearily read the letter tied to the white owl's leg. The owl, having been freed from its delivery, flew off with an disconcerted hoot.

The letter told the pack to dress semi-formal and to meet at the florist at 6.

Draco observed as the shifters fidgeted with their long sleeves and high collars. Draco offered a ride for one wolf in his Lamborghini and was surprised to see Jacob growl down the others.

So now Draco was driving with a nervously chattering Jacob while the rest of Jacob's pack tailed them from behind in Jacob's Rabbit. Jacob just gapped when he spied the golden gate and muttered a breathless "Oh my god." as he was floored by the view of the giant mansion looming over him.

He didn't need the Mind Link to know his pack was feeling the same. Living in the simple Reservation, the pack was unused to high class or even riches. The Cullens they knew were loaded but looking at the Mansion made them think this family was richer than the vampires a hundred times over.

"It's mostly Harriette's money that was spent on this house." Draco commented off handedly.

"The short chick that came with the werewolf?" Jacob was shocked. That fiery shortstuff was loaded!

"She is considered royalty from where we're from." Draco smirked. Knowing exactly what his passenger was thinking.

"She's a fucking princess!?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Something like that." Draco replied vaguely. Jacob groaned in despair. He had made a royal angry at him. A royal who was close with a real werewolf. A royal who was obviously loaded and most probably had powerful connections that could probably destroy his and his pack's lives without lifting a finger.

"God! I pissed her off the other day. She'll probably destroy me and my pack's life for revenge." Jacob was hyperventilating.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Precious isn't like that. She's an angel." he snorted at the shifter's antics.

Jacob gave another mournful groan before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. He could do this. At the very least so that he could ensure the safety of his pack. His imprint being impressed with him would be an added bonus. Or the other way round.

* * *

Edward groaned and slammed his fingers on his piano. Why did those damn wolves have to go and visit Harry and Remus today?

Edward had enjoyed spending time with Harry playing music together. His mind conveniently forgetting that Sirius and Draco had been in the same room playing music as well.

Alice giggled at her brother's antics. Jasper giving up in trying to calm his brother. Edward was too high strung when it concerned the young witch. And they haven't even known each other for a week yet!

"Edward, bro. You have got it bad." Emmett catcalled from his seat in front of the television. Rosalie smirked. She was glad whenever Edward was frustrated. A little payback for infuriating her with his little gift.

Esme was outside, tending to her own garden. She had been more enthusiastic once she had seen the lovely specimens in Neville's own greenhouse. Carlisle had brought home several books on wizarding medicine. It was simply fascinating. He had been reluctant to leave the books at home when it was time for him to go work.

But he knew better. If normal humans were to catch sight of the books, he was certain he and his family would be destroyed before he could even utter an apology. Yes, vampires were superior with their super strength and speed and occasional talent. But wizards had the ability to nullify them with just a swish of the wand and a couple of words.

Not to mention that the residents of Black Manor were exceptionally powerful.

Edward sighed. At least he had made a little headway with Sirius and Draco. Translation, the two no longer glared at him wishing him to combust simultaneously. They just gave Edward stern looks when they showed the vampires to the door. Edward was sure he saw Faso hissing dangerously from one of the flower arrangements.

* * *

"Welcome, to Black Manor." Harry smiled brightly at the group of shifters standing awkwardly at the entrance. Jacob, the Alpha stood in front of his pack consisting of 3 other people. A female and two other males.

Harry watched, amused at their reaction to the moving and musical mural above their heads. He walked down the stairs with Draco escorting him down. Like a proper pureblood would.

Harry observed Jacob as he clenched his fists tightly and glared hotly at Harry. What was this? Harry made eye contact with Draco. The blond simply gave a one shoulder shrug. Well, this was interesting. Harry raised an eyebrow, asking test his limits? A stiff nod and a sly smirk was the given reply.

"Please, leave your footwear in this cabinet and wear some slippers if you are uncomfortable with walking barefoot." Harry smiled graciously. Smirking at Jacob's startled and later angered expression as Harry removed the concealment charms over the guest cabinet, and Draco laid a casual arm around Harry's waist.

Harry had put on a jade green floor length gown and had his hair tied in a complicated plait that wrapped around his head, with small flowers plaited in. The rest of his hair falling elegantly down his back.

"How is all this even possible?" The only female spoke up. How rude. No compliments to hosts even. Draco wrinkled his nose in disdain.

"Magic, my dear." Harry replied with a smile. The female gave a disbelieving snort. Harry politely ignored the blatantly rude gesture. Draco sent the woman a warning glare, she simply looked the other way.

"Um, you have a really nice house." A young looking teen mumbled shyly, cheeks a light pink.

"Thank you. It cost Harriette here a pretty penny." Draco answered with a polite smile. It was painfully obvious to Harry that Draco would not enjoy the company of the shifters.

"You paid for this?" The teen shifter gaped.

"Like I said to Jacob, darling Harriette here is considered royalty from where we come from." Draco nudged Harry with a saucy wink.

"Draco, you told him what!" Harry poked Draco on the chest.

"The truth, Rierie." Draco rolled his eyes affectionately. "Come now, it is rude to keep guests in the receiving room." Draco began ushering the guests up the stairs, all except Jacob and the teen shifter deciding to wear the slippers provided.

The two wizards led the shifters through hallways filled with moving portraits and landscapes, the occasional magical creature snorting soundlessly.

The group arrived at the doors leading to the grand dining room. The doors opened automatically and the shifters were amazed at the blatant show of wealth. A crystal chandelier, a rich dark mahogany table with elegant carvings. The ornately carved chairs were lined with velvet cushions.

Harry took his seat at the head of table, Draco seating on his right. Jacob as pack Alpha sat himself on Harry's left. Leah as his Beta, sat next to Jacob with Seth next to her. Jared, the only other imprinted wolf sat at the end. Jacob looked nervously around the room. Oh shit he was sitting with royalty. He felt like such a dork right now.

"The rest of the family will be arriving shortly." Draco informed the obviously nervous Alpha.

Suddenly loud whizzes could be heard and before the shifters could react, bright lights exploded just above their heads. It took a moment for them to realize that it was fireworks exploding above their heads and not a bomb attack.

The fireworks display was of course marvelous and breath taking as various shapes and designs exploded in bright neon colors just above their heads. A final loud explosion and the shifters gave a collective gasp as two red headed men appeared from out of nowhere on the table in front of them.

The twins gave low bows and soaked in the cheers and applause, mainly from Seth and the two other wizards.

"Presenting, Weasley-"

"Wizarding Wheezes-"

"indoor fireworks-"

"now available-"

"in the newly-"

"opened American branch!" the twins ended with a little light show forming their store name above their heads in a bright orange.

"Fred and George Weasley, you get down from this table or so help me-" Harry threatened with a fierce glare.

"How many times have I told you. No fireworks IN THE HOUSE!" Harry hollered, Draco snickering at the twins' frightened expressions.

"We're sorry Rierie-"

"we only wanted-"

"to show off-"

"to the guests." the twins sat dejectedly, settling themselves a seat away from Draco.

Harry sighed exasperated. Turning to the slightly stunned guests, Harry gave them a half sincere apologetic smile. He couldn't be sorry if nothing wrong or life threatening occurred now did he. Also he was still miffed at the female shifter's earlier snub.

Hesitant nods of acceptance were exchanged, even the female was a little stunned for words.

"Cub, was that fireworks I heard?" Remus asked as he strode into the room, sitting next to Draco. The shifters who have yet to meet Remus fidgeted in their seats. The overwhelming power radiating from the man made their wolves want to submit meekly.

"The twins decided it would be fun to scare the guests out of their skins." Draco drawled, glancing at the now mischievously smirking twins.

"We gave-"

"them an easier-"

"way to adjust-"

"to the existence-"

"of magic in-"

"their lives!"

Soon enough the rest of the family made their way to the dining room. Sirius sitting next to Remus after growling at the twins to move down a seat. Luna chose to seat next to Jared while Severus sat next to her. Neville took a seat next to the twins.

Soon dinner appeared on the table, much to the surprise of the shifters. Draco began explaining about the wizarding world and magic in general. They spent the hours after dinner discussing territory and magic in general.

Everyone was discussing happily, small talk was exchanged and both GmHarry and Remus deemed the shifters acceptable company.

Leah, after having warmed up to the wizards, was being far more tolerable. The wizards allowed several books to be loaned with the promise of not allowing normal people access to the books.

Jacob explained why there were two small packs instead of one big one. It had started off a fight because Jared's imprint had been another male. Sam didn't accept the fact and the pack split.

Overall it was an enjoyable evening that had Harry asleep just after he stripped of his clothing. He had made sure Draco exchanged numbers with the shifter Alpha. After extending an invitation for the shifters to drop by whenever.

That night Harry dreamed of flying snitches and playful dolphins.

* * *

End chapter 11!

Drop a review by pressing the pretty button below!


	12. Chapter 12

**Certain Circumstances**

**Chapter 12**

Hey all this is another chapter for Certain Circumstances

So anyway back to this story, Read,Review and vote on my new poll! Should I do a prequel story? Vote Now!

Warnings: OOC, **Crossdressing!Harry not** _Fem!Harry_, (Ron and Ginny) Weasley and Bella bashing, AU, Master of Death!Harry

* * *

Bella groaned. She was so bored! Charlie wouldn't let her do anything and nobody wanted to have anything to do with her anyways. She had begged Charlie to give her a chance to visit Jacob and had been allowed to go, only to find out that her childhood friend and his pack had gone out together.

Life was so unfair. Since she had wrecked the house phone, Charlie had demanded that she pay him back with her own money so now she had a job working with Mike's family store. She supposed she should be grateful that Charlie was even letting her out of the house, but still to work in a dinky little outdoor goods store?

If she had been with Edward, she was sure the vampire would have bought the new phone for her no problem. The problem is that since she willingly gave her virginity to Jacob, the vampires wouldn't even stay in the same room as her any longer than necessary. Not even sweet Alice wanted to look in her general direction.

Bella gave an animal like growl. This was because the new girl had taken her place. All of this was that green eyed shrimp's fault! If she hadn't transferred here, Bella would still have had a chance with her Edward. Bella just needed a plan to get rid of the pest.

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley now Prewett, 6'1" in height with his mother's shocking red hair and his father's bright blue eyes and a multitude of freckles splashing across his face, stood staring at his reflection in front of the mirror of the bathroom in the small two bedroom flat he shared with his sister. His hair used to be combed in neatly, like his mother always wanted him to was now a mess of short spikes.

He stared blankly at his prosthetic right arm. It had been cut off by a powerful severing hex shot by his ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger. He was certain that she had aimed for his chest but he had dodged just in time, but lost his arm in the process. His sister had chided him, 'why didn't you apparate then you idiot?' And Ron really couldn't reply. Perhaps it was because the little bitch he used to fuck had finally grown a backbone.

Or maybe it was because he finally realized that he no longer had anybody but his sister by his side. The one person who he thought had loved him, had turned her back against him and now stood by the side of his nemesis, Harry Potter.

Ginevra Molly Weasley now Prewett, 5'9" in height with her father's dark red hair and her mother's light brown eyes with the same freckles all red heads seemed to be cursed with stood next to her brother. She observed herself in the mirror. Her once long and silky hair was matted and cut sloppily to just above her chin, it was after all Ron who had done the hair-styling session for her.

She stared at the long X-shaped scar on her upper torso. The tip starting just above her heart and ending just below her belly button. A shorter slash starting mid-stomach and ended at the edge of her hip bone. It had been a joint effort from her ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas and the Death Eater son, Draco Malfoy. She had been saved by her mother who managed to close the wound before being hit with a blasting curse to the chest by Loony Luna.

She had laid there in shock at the icy stare that she had never seen in the light blue eyes of her used to be friend. But for some reason, Loony had spared her. And Ginny would make sure that blond Ravenclaw bitch regretted that mistake. Because now, she was still alive to have her revenge against her first and only love, Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry rested against the pool wall, enjoying the view of the dark cloudy sky from underwater. His tail curled comfortably at his side. Reminiscing on how he had discovered his inheritance in the first place.

It was a shock that occurred exactly 4 months after his 17th birthday, while he was searching for Tom's Horcruxes, with Hermione, Neville and Luna, when he had the sudden urge to jump into a large body of water. He had had always had the urge but since there was no large bodies of water save the black lake, he wasn't going in there ever again Thank you very much, and the Prefect's bathroom, He didn't know the new Head Prefects of the year so he had no access there. So Harry had ignored the consistent urge to be swallowed in the depths of the now suddenly inviting waters.

It was convenient when Severus' patronus, not that he knew that fact at the time, led him to the frozen lake to find the sword of Gryffindor. He had never gone into any large bodies of water after the Triwizard Tournament, and when presented with the opportunity Harry dived head first into the freezing waters after shedding most of his clothes except for his boxers.

To his immediate shock, the supposedly freezing waters felt lukewarm against his skin. He felt as if he were under the effects of gillyweed, he felt his skin stretching to form webbing between his fingers and his legs seemed stuck together, unable to move apart.

His second shock was the fact that he could see clearly in the dark waters. His vision had never been more accurate.

It was when he felt something strange creeping down his waist when he realized that his legs were now covered in what seemed like a combination of both cold scales and smooth velvet like skin. His feet were gone and what replaced it was a large tail, similar to a dolphins which took a cloth like form.

When Harry hesitantly reached to touch it, and was surprised to when he felt the firm muscle underneath the smooth velvet. He had spent half an hour underwater and finally realized the presence of the gills that had appeared on the sides of his neck. His tail was a combination of an emerald green velvet and shining, shimmering multi-color scales. Harry gave an experimental flick of the new found appendage and felt his body glide smoothly through the water.

He practiced his swimming in his new form, enjoying swimming in loops and spirals in the surprisingly deep waters of the frozen over lake. He then remembered what it was he originally came for when he spied the glinting sword at the bottom of the lake. Harry dived to retrieve the sword and when he resurfaced, he found himself staring into the shocked brown eyes of Neville.

"Um, I just realized I'm some kind of mermaid when I dived into the lake to grab this sword." Harry shrugged sheepishly. His vision blurring again now that he was no longer under the water. Neville just gaped silently at his friend, before offering a hand to pull his fellow Gryffindor up and out of the water.

When Neville had realized that Harry was missing from the tent and had tracked his friend's footprints in the snow covered ground, only to find the pile of clothes near the bank, he felt fear and worry rise up in his heart, he had never expected to see his friend with a shimmering green_ tail._

Well strange things were bound to happen when you hung around the Boy Who Lived. And Neville was quite certain stranger things were coming their way in the future.

* * *

Harry had spent the better part of the afternon after school submerged in the pool. The pool was chlorine free, thanks to the house elf magic they used to keep the water fresh and clean. Harry was able to breathe in both fresh and sea water, much to his delight.

He figured his inheritance was a big sign that showed Luna the way to his eventual crossdressing. Afterall there was virtually no difference between the males and female genders. Harry pondered on the possibility that maybe Luna had felt seen something all those years ago.

Harry used to find crossdressing a chore and degrading, but had slowly come around to the idea a year or so after taking up residence in Japan. It was mostly thanks to the coaxing of a father-daughter crossdressing family that he fully accepted his female persona.

It was nice to let loose in his female clothes, without the overbearing presence of being the Savior. Nobody knew anything about Harriette Lilian Potter-Black and Harry was determined to keep it that way. Harry swam back to the surface and broke the surface with a loud gasp, giving his lungs a huge gulp of air.

Harry lifted himself from the pool and summoned a towel. He wrapped it tightly against his lower half before reversing his transformation. Harry padded towards the sundress and his female undergarments that he had draped over a lounge chair. He wandlessly dried his hair a casted a charm that would detangle his hair. He casted the glamour charm over his face and also over his body to hide the many scars.

After finally deeming himself presentable in a large mirror he had transfigured from a pebble. And Harry's entire body froze and his face paled drastically as he caught sight of the well hidden vampire. There standing as still as an unmoving statue between a group of large palm trees, was the huge bulky form of Emmett Cullen.

"T-tiny?"

"Oh bullocks."

* * *

Rosalie had insisted in coming over to Black Mansion after school. She claimed she was interested in the decor but everyone knew Rosalie had been dazed by the cars and Wizarding fashion magazines. A sulky Edward was led away by an energetic Alice and a dour Jasper to go hunting. So only he, his wife and his mother, Esme went and made their way to Black Hill.

Draco had met them at the foot of the hill and Draco led them through the wards. When they had arrived, Rosalie followed Draco in her red Porsche to the garage, dropping of her husband and mother at the front door to the Manor.

An hour spent going nuts with Sirius and the twins playing video games, Emmett had been ordered by his wife to go find their little schoolmate/friend. Rosalie wanted to check out Harriette's wardrobe and sent her husband a text to sniff out the shrimp. When he asked Sirius about Harry's location, Sirius had replied with a distracted 'check the indoor pool' before Sirius focussed all his attention on the video game he had challenged one of the twins.

So with the help of a cute looking, in a totally freaky way, house elf that looked like it was drunk, Emmett found himself scanning the indoor pool. Where was she? Maybe she knew he was coming and was hiding in the trees.

He heard a faint shuffling from a bunch of nearby trees and went to check it out, only to find an angrily hissing Faso wrapped around a tree trunk, all three heads producing freaky hissing sounds. So Emmett did the only logical thing that came to mind and hid behind a couple of trees.

To his surprise, the calm pool surface broke when a dark head popped out taking a deep gulping breath. The head looked a lot like the elusive witch he was told to find but this face was more, boyish. Emmett was temporarily confused before realisation hit him hard in the face. This must be the twin brother of his little witch-friend.

Emmett gasped silently at the sight of the various scars that littered the upper torso of the lean muscled body. What the hell happened to the kid? And that thought was pushed away when the kid pulled himself up to the pool edge and Emmett gaped at the FISH TAIL that had replaced the boy's legs.

What kind of freaky magic was this! Emmett continued watching silently as the kid summoned a towel and tied it firmly around his waist. Ok this was definitely a boy. And Emmett stood amazed as the tail changed back into long lean legs.

And then all thoughts flew from his brain when he saw the kid's face_ change in front of his own eyes_ and suddenly it wasn't Harriette's twin brother but Harriette herself standing there getting dressed. When the huge mirror appeared and he/she was examining his/her refllection was when Emmett was spotted from his hiding place.

He finally managed to stammer out the nickname he gave his friend only to get a whispered curse word spoken in a totally stoned voice. What the hell just happened here?!

* * *

Sirius suddenly sat up straight in his place. His choosen character had just been killed at the exact same moment when he felt a chill run down his spine.

And suddenly everything hit him like a muggle cannon ball to the face. He had just sent a vampire after Harry when his godson had told him that he had wanted to go for a swim in his other form.

Sirius may have just damned himself to hell.

He needed to get to the indoor pool quick. Throwing the game console, Sirius ran out of the room frantically. Imagining being chased by Fluffy was incentive enough but picturing a livid Harrison James? Sirius didn't want to die while he was still so sexy.

**TBC**

* * *

So a cliff hanger! Hope you guys aren't too mad. But it seemed like such a perfect place to cut off!

So here is the results for the Avengers/Harry Potter poll. Hope you guys like the new story and don't forget to press the pretty button below.

So leave a review and don't forget to go to my profile to vote on my new poll!

Poll results

104 votes in total

Tony/Harry 74

Bruce/Harry 41

Steve/Harry 36

Threesome 17

And the winner is Torry (Tony/Harry)! Congrats to the winning pair~ I already have the first chapter up. I know I said I'd close the poll on December 1st but, the winner was clearly Tony/Harry so I decided to post up the first chapter. It's just an intro no real Tony/Harry yet. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Vote on my new poll! Should I write-up a Ouran/Harry Potter prequel or not? Press the pretty button at the bottom and go to my profile to vote on the new poll!


	13. Chapter 13

Certain Circumstances

Chapter 13

Thanks to all my reviewers who made me feel the warm and fuzzies and sorry for the long wait!

I don't own, and you know my warnings so that's done.

On with the story!

* * *

"So what do we do? We can't obliviate them!" Remus exclaimed as he paced angrily across the room.

Sirius was sulking in the corner, having been thoroughly chewed out by both Remus and Harry. The twins were just enjoying the situation. They had never expected Emmett of all vampires to find out Harry's fishy little secret and not only that, Harrison's secret either. Rosalie was sitting silently next to her mate who was still in a dazed state of shock. She herself was rather shocked to. Pretty little Harriette was a boy. She felt a little jealous a the fact that a boy could be so beautiful and had managed to fool seven vampires.

"Why don't you want anyone to know Harry's identity?" Esme asked cautiously from her place next to her daughter. The shock having faded away quickly. It didn't change the fact that Harry was a sweet young adult who was very polite to everybody.

"Harry's a royal. He's practically the richest person on this planet."

"He could buy an entire country and still have enough to buy 5 more. "

"He's also the Savior."

"His head is worth billions."

"His safety is top priority."

"Harry saved each and everyone of us, now its our turn to help him." The twins replied, hugging Harry between them with one arm each.

"Savior?" Rosalie asked. What did they mean by that?

"Harry won a war. When he was only 18. He's the Savior of the Wizarding World so the Death Eaters are after him for revenge against their fallen Lord." Remus explained.

"What! You let a child participate in a war! What is wrong with you!" Rosalie didn't really care but to let a mere child be involved in something as horrible as a war, it was something she couldn't comprehend. Emmett, having heard his wife raise her voice, immediately wrapped an arm around her. Emmett knew better than anyone, even Edward or Jasper how much Rosalie wanted a baby. And to shove a child head first into a war, he could understand Rosalie's anger.

"Maybe we can just block thoughts out. Like hide them away?" Harry suggested. "I'm sure there's something like that in one of the Vaults." He mentally went through the entire contents of his vaults.

"Yes! We should go to Gringotts." Remus agreed.

"Where?" Emmett asked, Gringotts? What was that?

"It's like a bank and a safety deposit box combined in one. They have branches all around the world. And one of the American branches is in Washington." Harry explained for the vampires benefit. Esme simply looked worried. Harry was a wanted man, only because of his rank in society. Surely it wouldn't be safe to go out among the Magical Community. Esme voiced out her thoughts.

"And that is exactly why, I'm Harriette. Everybody is on the look out for Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived. Who would look at a innocent looking girl and think that this is the Savior of the Wizarding World?" Harry asked with a smug look.

Realization dawned on the vampires face. They could understand Harry's logic.

"Come on now, Remus, you and I are bringing the vampires on a little field trip." A conspiring grin on Harry's face.

Emmett looked ready to run. Even if it was a magic bank. It was ultimately, still a bank. And that meant boredom. Rosalie was rather excited.

Ever since she was a little girl she had always imagined that she was a fairy. The world of magic that had been introduced just brought back the child like wonder that had disappeared when she woke up a knowing she'll never be able to hold her own baby in her arms.

Esme was intrigued, she had read the history books about the goblin wars. How did such violent creatures run something as complex as a bank? It tickled her curiosity and a curious Esme is a determined Esme. And Esme was curious about a goblin run bank.

* * *

A sharp crack and loud groans were heard as a group of people suddenly appeared at the bottom of a small hill. Apparation was never easy but Harry didn't want to bring a car, knowing the travel time would be too long.

"Oh my god! This is so not a bank!" Emmett bellowed as he stared at the tiny shack standing in front of him at the top of the hill. The tiny thing looked like it would get blown away from strong gust of wind. Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course that's not the bank. It's the entrance. It keeps muggles away from finding out about the magical world. You all had the sudden need to go elsewhere just now didn't you? That's the Muggle repellent wards working its magic on you." Harry explained.

Remus herded the group into the shack, appropriately named the Rickety Shack, and went through the back door. The group went in after him and the vampires were gasping in shock. What was supposed to be an empty field turned out to be the top of a hill, and looking from the top you could see the small village bustling with people walking,shopping or working. You could clearly see the magic surrounding the place from the moving sign boards to the levitating groceries.

The group made their way to the bank where it was crowded with people. Harry went to the reception desk and stared at the goblin writing in one of the big black account books.

"I require the use of one of your private meeting rooms." Harry announced in his best 'Pureblood voice', nose in the air and eyes narrowed dangerously. The trick with goblins is you have to show them who's boss. Yet you have to be polite and respectful or they'll give you the worst service ever and the hold grudges for a long time.

The goblin looked up from the book and blinked in shock at the sight of vampires and a real werewolf. He stuttered 'immediately my Lady' And called for a replacement to take his place before bringing the group through a back door. They were led through a long hall with rich red carpets and cream walls and gold pillars. Goblins obviously flaunt their wealth.

"I wish to speak with my accounts manager please." Harry requested politely, taking a seat on the comfortable high back velvet upholstered chairs.

"Which is your account, madam?" The nervous goblin asked.

"The combined vaults of the Evans family if you please." Harry answered easily. The goblin nearly tripped over itself as it scurried away from the room. The Evans Heiress! He couldn't believe he had met the Evans Heiress, she was rumored to have the Vaults of the Hogwarts Founders, The Potters and the Peverell Vaults as well. And Griphook was the manager. A quick trip to the tunnels and the goblin would be in America as soon as he possibly could. The tunnels were to the goblins what the Floo was to the wizards.

Harry and Remus sipped at the tea provided. It was hilarious to see the goblin trip itself. The vampires were looking around the room in awe. How different magical banks were compared to their own. From the window they could see parchments folded into planes flying around and goblins busy at work.

"Harry Potter." A goblin walked into the room.

"It's Evans now Griphook. Don't forget." Harry warned. He didn't want anybody to know of the existence of Harry Potter. To the public, Harry Potter died when he was kidnapped by Antonin Dolohov two years after the Final Battle. All of his possessions were inherited by a distant Evans relative, Delphinium Evans who had a younger twin Harriette Evans. And since the Dursleys were dead, there was nobody to argue against the sudden existence of Delphinium Evans.

"Of course, Mr. Evans. How can I help you today?" The goblin bowed politely. Harry was their biggest customer with the largest collection of Vaults. It also helped that Harry was the only wizard who had bought shares of Gringotts and he owned 10% of Gringotts.

"I need to look through my Vaults for magical artifacts that are suitable for vampires." Harry answered. Griphook blinked but gestured for the group to follow him. Griphook led them to the tunnels and the group squeezed into one of the trolleys. And Emmett enjoyed himself the most at that point.

The hectic ride, with sharp turns and increasingly fast speeds that would have stopped hearts. Ended with a grinding halt as they stood outside one of the most protected vaults to exist in Gringotts.

An hour later, the group exited the Vault, with Harry smiling happily and Remus still a little dazed. Harry had returned the Black Vaults to Sirius and had allowed Severus and Draco free excess to the Slytherin Vaults, but to see all the Vaults combined into one, it would have dazed anyone who was unused to such wealth. When the twins had said that Harry was rich enough to buy a country 5 times over, they had probably seen the inside of the Vault already. Probably when Harry had brought them into the Magical Community to purchase the building that was to be their new joke shop. The store was scheduled to open in a couple of months time as the paperwork was being seen too.

The vampires each walked out with a new piece of jewelry that they couldn't take off. Both Rosalie and Esme had a pair of new earrings, Rosalie's Ruby red and Esme's Sapphire blue. Emmett had a toe ring, already being worn and was in a topaz yellow. All inconspicuous and less likely to be taken off. It was like a physical form for a selective legelimens shield. It protected only selected thoughts, not all so that anybody who was prying wouldn't get suspicious. If Emmett were to think about Harry being a boy, Edward would only hear that Emmett was thinking about something uninteresting. It was perfect and Harry hoped that nobody else would find about his secret. The more people knew the bigger the threat.

Surprisingly, it was from the Hufflepuff section of the Vaults. Helga had apparently been the only on who had researched the usage of charmed magical items on non-humans. Now the group was back in the trolley, whizzing through the tunnels with Emmett and Harry whooping in exhilaration. Rosalie complaining about her hair to Esme, who secretly agreed. It wouldn't do to be on the goblin's bad books.

The group spent most of the day browsing the wizarding community, with Harry proudly showing them the new location for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The group spent most of the day browsing and exploring, Harry lending them the money for whatever shopping that the vampires wanted to partake in. Esme had refused but Harry would not be deterred.

* * *

"Jacob come on, you have noon patrol!" Leah called for her Alpha.

Jacob set his book on magical history down on his bed. Taking care to dump a load of dirty laundry on it as a means to hide the book. He jogged down the stairs to his Beta, who was still sulking at the fact that Jacob had found a mate before her. He called a goodbye to his dad who shouted a take care before slamming the door shut behind him.

The two shapeshifters ran out of sight just before the familiar truck pulled into the Black driveway.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Billy asked, surprised. Last he heard his best friend hadn't revoked her grounding yet.

"I'm here to see Jacob. Charlie said I could." Bella replied. She had hounded her dad for hours before he finally let his daughter go to the reservation.

"He's out on patrol." Billy answered coolly. This may be his son's friend but she consorted with vampires. She was a danger to their tribe.

"Can I wait in his room?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to go home. Charlie would be all in her face to study.

"Alright." Billy wheeled away from the door and shut it with a loud bang behind her, making the young teen jump.

Billy led the girl to his son's room and sighed at the sight of the dirty laundry on the bed. He took it and piled it on his lap before leaving the girl alone, Jacob could be such a slob sometimes.

Bella's eyes widened at the sight of the uncovered book. Since when did Jacob like to read books? He usually found it to be a chore. **The in's and out's**** to Dark Magic **what on Earth is this guy reading?

Bella curiously flipped a couple of pages and her eyes widened at all the things the book was telling her. Magic was real? Is this book for real? She needed to get out of here fast. This was obviously something that she wasn't allowed to see. She took the book and shouted a hasty goodbye to Billy, saying something about going home anyway, and headed to her truck. She was out of the driveway and into the road in five minutes.

Isabella Swan was about to realize why exactly curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

When Jacob approached his home, he sniffed the air, was that Bella's scent? His eyes widened in horror. He ran into the room, calling out to his father. "Dad, did you see the book I left on my bed?" As he rushed past his father.

"What book?" He called after his son.

"The one under my clothes!" Jacob yelled as he searched frantically for the book. It wasn't there. The shelf, his cupboard under the bed. Where was the book? Draco would kill him!

"Calm down and tell me about the book." Billy demanded as he wheeled himself into his son's room.

"The book that I hid under a pile of laundry on the bed, dad."

"I took your laundry for a wash. There may have been a book but I'm not sure."

"Was Bella here?" Jacob asked desperately.

"Yeah, she came then left after 10 minutes. Saying she'll didn't want to wait for you to finish your patrol after all." Jacob paled.

"Did she carry a book with her?" Jacob asked desperately. No, If Bella got her hands on the book, he didn't know what that freaking scary princess chick will do to him. Not to mention Draco who had warned him to not let a muggle lay a hand on the book or it would be his head.

"I think so, she ran out of here so fast I couldn't catch a good glimpse of her."

Oh fuck. He was so screwed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy now Black was a simple man with simple pleasures. He loved anything expensive, but he was a sap for love stories. So to protect his reputation as a horrible prick, it was obvious he couldn't read his romance novels as much as he would have liked. So on the very rare chance when mostly everyone was out of the house, save the twins, who knew better than to enter Draco's room without permission, and Severus, Draco was sure he could spend the afternoon reading the new novel he had bought on the line.

He was just about to get to the good part, when the familiar tune of his phone rang. Draco groaned. Amelia was about to catch Johnathan in bed with his mistress!

"What!" He growled. Whoever interrupted his reading time had better had a good reason.

"Hey, um, Draco. Is now a bad time?" Came the nervous reply of one Jacob Black.

"What do you want." Draco groaned. He wasn't in the mood to entertain the shapeshifters.

"Bella stole the book you lent me." Jacob admitted. He could already feel the explosion ready to happen.

"**WHAT!**" Draco bellowed.

And there Jacob was stuttering and stammering to Draco's furious questions, demanding how this could have happened, what on earth possessed him to hide a book under a pile of laundry. And why on earth was he so stupid to leave a book a as valuable as that lying around.

"What the devil is going on here." Severus demanded as he slammed open the door to Draco's room dramatically. He was merely passing by when he heard Draco's furious yelling at no one in particular so he was probably on the telephone. Curious he had eavesdropped only to hear Draco's voice increasing in volume and anger.

"The shapeshifter Black let the muggle girl who attacked Harry steal the book we lent him that's what!" Draco yelled indignantly. This was bad. Very bad. If Harry found out he'd blow a fuse.

"What? How did that happen!" Severus demanded angrily. Draco passed him the phone and Severus asked the no doubt quivering in fear shapeshifter to explain.

Severus turned to face Draco. The need to get the book back. It had a special curse on it from a long time ago. It was an old book. If someone with a magical core read it, there would be no problem. But if a muggle were to read it, the first few pages, they would experience a sharp pain in the chest. But if she were to complete the book, she'd die. The pain would increase as she read more from the book and the intensity would be unbearable, overworking the heart till it gives out. Killing the muggle with a heart attack.

* * *

What will happen to Bella? And did you guys enjoy the story? Sorry it took so long!

Do you guys think Harry's a Mary Sue? I don't think so.

Press the pretty button below and drop me a review! Vote on my poll if you haven't yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Certain Circumstances **

**Chapter 14**

**So I don't own anything, I never will. Why do I do this even when I promised myself I wouldn't?**

**Warnings: crossdressing!Harry, Master of Death!Harry, OOC, AU, Bella and Prewett bashing; because there's no way they will ever be called Weasleys here ever again, Overprotective!Severus; I know you all love that, **

**Hmm, not sure whether to kill Bella off or not... I can imagine something hilarious coming her way though. But the masses have spoken! Bella Swan, you have been sentenced to death for being an overall bitch. You shall be given, the Dementors' Kiss**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a patient man. Between marrying a Black and having a son as high strung as Draco, working with obvious idiots who were also known as Ministry Officials who couldn't even sign a document without requiring his help for some reason or other, would force anybody to exercise their patience.

So it was to his great dismay when he entered his office to see a situation which could only be described as, complete and utter mayhem. Apparently in the past 2 hours before he was due to arrive for work, a newbie Auror had accidentally let loose Khaos, the special pet of one Boy Who Lived To Save Us All.

Now, if it had been any other of the boy's pets, Lucius would have been able to deal with it easily. But sadly it is to say that Khaos was not an ordinary pet. Khaos was Harry's pet Dementor. Not say a pet actually. Khaos was and always would be, Harry's friend. Not bothering to go through the details, technicality dictates that Khaos was only a part Dementor.

Khaos was technically a ghost of a young child that had died that had gotten attached to Harry. And when Harry was set to move to a foreign country, Khaos was not pleased. He had thrown a fit and cried blood curling wails that shook the very foundation of the newly rebuilt Ministry. Khaos had left to sulk at Azkaban where it made friends with Dementors guard.

And two years later, Khaos reappeared in front of Harry and he had learnt the skill of giving the Dementors' Kiss. A Dementor was basically a soul that had been eaten. When the soul of a prisoner is eaten, it basically becomes the baby and poof 5 months later, a new Dementor is born, faceless, skeletal body, soul sucking ability and all. Then it was a year spent with its senior Dementors, learning the ropes, so to speak.

Khaos, since he was technically already a soul and therefore not sucked out of a body, accidentally got eaten while he was wandering/floating around the prison. He woke up 5 months later, looking the same he always did only that he had gained the Dementors ability to suck a soul and making people relive their worst memories. Except that whatever soul he 'eats' would not turn out to be a baby Dementor, it would just die. Loose itself in oblivion or go to Hell or Heaven, whatever Fate has awaiting for them.

So to find out that Khaos who had spent only 5 years or so as a half-Dementor was loose. Lucius could feel a throbbing headache. Currently, the reports indicated that Khaos demanded to see Harry. It had been almost a year since the two had last seen each other, and Khaos had missed him. Currently Khaos was terrorizing the staff working in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Products.

"Khaos." Was all Lucius said, the implied, 'Stop this nonsense at once' clear in his tone of voice. Yet the tone demanded he be obeyed. Khaos understood that if Harry were not in Britain, Khaos would have to listen to Lucius. But that wasn't fair! That's exactly why Khaos had spent majority of his time flying about the Ministry, making himself hard to catch!

"Lucy." Khaos greeted with a cheeky smile.

"Why are you misbehaving." Lucius sighed, damn that ghost for that stupid nickname he picked up from Harry. "Harry would not be pleased when he hears about this." The use of when and not if, made Khaos pause momentarily in thought. Harry certainly wouldn't be pleased. At first. Surely Harry could understand why Khaos had a need to cause havoc, afterlife was so BORING! You couldn't touch anything and you can't eat. Some people can't even see you. And possessing people only keeps you entertained for a certain amount of time before it gets boring.

"I'm bored." Khaos answered with a casual shrug of a translucent shoulder.

"Haven't we discussed it before. If you are bored you are to seek Harry or I out and we would arrange for entertainment for you."

"But Harry is all the way in another continent! And you are always so busy with work! How am I supposed to get to either of you, if neither of you ever visit me as you used to in the first place!" Khaos scowled. Lucius heaved a weary sigh. It looks like there was no placating the stubborn ghost.

"What if I allowed you to visit Harry?" Lucius covered his ears at the excited shriek coming from the young poltergeist.

"I take it that you are amendable. I will make the arrangements to accompany you to visit Harry."

"Oh, Thank you Lucius! Thank you so much!" Khaos giggled as he flew circles around the irate blond aristocrat.

"We shall leave within the week." And Lucius cautiously walked away from the ghost.

* * *

The dark clouds and the light rain only served to fit his somber mood.

Charlie Swan was inconsolable. the shallow grave had recently been filled in and he stood stoically next to the unmarked headstone. He should have known. Should have done something. The signs were all so obvious! He could see it every time he looked into those wide brown eyes he knew so well.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jacob said, eyes sad, looking at the freshly filled grave. Draco standing beside him, face politely blank.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Harriette gave a comforting pat on the chief's shoulder. Edward stood behind her, arm around her waist. Sitting in the car, Severus was scowling with a bored pair of twins.

"Who in their right-"

"minds holds a funeral-"

"for a dog?"

"Must be a muggle thing, Salazar knows all their strange customs." Severus groaned out. "Maybe it's normal for muggles to hold funerals for lost pets."

"Muggles are-"

"so strange."

"I pity the man, the death of his dog so close to his daughter's _accident_." Draco said as he got into the car. From his tone of voice it was obvious he didn't care much for the young Swan's accident. No way was he staying long for a dingy little muggle funeral for a dog of all things. Not even if the undeniably sexy Jacob had pleaded. He had attended and shown his face. That was enough.

Charlie's dog was a golden retriever named Max, he had adopted the giant brute a couple of months after Bella arrived. But since Bella hated animals in general, Max was never seen or heard in the house, always accompanying Charlie to work. Even joining him during patrols. The dog had contracted kidney failure without either Swan noticing and had passed away in his sleep last night. The funeral was held in honor of the dog, attending were only those who knew about the dog in the first place.

Bella was no where to be seen, the girl was laying alone, comatose in the hospital. Apparently she had overdosed on drugs, cocaine, that she got from a local dealer down in Port Angeles. She had been found unconscious and barely alive by Jacob Black in the meadow that she used to spend time in with her ex-boyfriend.

Apparently the overdose had made her have a heart attack, leading to organ failure before the girl collapsed It was by sheer luck when Jacob, who had been looking for her, stumbled quite literally on her body in the meadow while looking for her. She had stolen Jacob's book and had escaped to the meadow while intoxicating herself with her cocaine.

The girl overdosed, collapsed, was found by Jacob and her ex-boyfriend who had led them to the meadow, and brought to Forks General Hospital by ambulance, siren wailing loudly. She was treated by esteemed Doctor Cullen, who managed to restart her heart. She has yet to wake up from her coma. Her hospital room was bare as the only visitors she got was her father. None of her classmates went up to see her. Fearing the girl and the possibility of mental instability should she ever awaken. Currently her chances of surviving weren't ideal, they were dangerously low actually. And Charlie had only sobbed harder.

* * *

After the funeral, Harry was quiet. Thinking of the possibility of the deaths of his beloved pets had made him tense. What would he do should Duke or Faso ever pass? The overwhelming sadness and grief seemed to swallow him whole. Currently he was laying in nothing but shorts and a shirt in the grass, Duke laying next to his master. Faso was resting its heads on master's chest while the rest of its body was curled tightly next to the warmth provided by master.

Edward was sitting cautiously close to Harriette. The girl had changed from the black floor length dress to a simple pair of t-shirt and shorts that showed off her shapely legs. The green eyes were staring blankly at the grey sky. He himself was contemplating his own problems. Harriette was his mate. He knew this. The feelings he got just being in her presence overwhelmed him.

Harriette provoked feelings of of such intensity that Edward felt as if he had never felt true emotions before. A long talk with Carlisle informed him that it was natural. The overwhelming need to protect, cuddle, love, possessiveness It was what all vampires felt when met with their mates. But the problem, he felt the same with Delphinium, Harriette's elder twin brother.

When he was raised, before his vampirism, homosexuality was frowned upon to the point that nobody even thought about it. But the modern world was much more open, though the ostracizing was still present in many places. But homosexuality had come a far way from when he was born. But feelings for a male mate was nothing tho the problem that arises from having feeling the mate bond with two different people. Much less the two people were twins. And if he was honest with himself, the pull, the need to be with his mate felt stronger with Delphinium compared to Harriette. Perhaps it was because he saw Harriette everyday at school.

Not only it was incest, something that had always been frowned upon even from Carlisle's time. It was still frowned upon even now. But to be in a relationship with the twins? What good would a three way relationship do? He would only be causing trouble, and he couldn't live without either of his mates. And he had only met Delphinium once and only for a mere 5 minutes before he was whisked away by the blond aristocrat.

The blond aristocrat who was the imprint of Jacob Black, Alpha of his own shapeshifter pack. Anywhere Draco went, both twins would be sure to follow. Their bond was strong and would not be easily broken. To be mated to either of them, Edward would be signing himself up for eternity with the wolves, or at least Jacob.

Edward sighed. Should he actually give up the happiness that came with finding his mate? His mates. Both green eyed raven haired angels. One he had only met for 5 minutes and the other he had almost killed in a moment of uncontrolled anger. He finally understood Sam's feelings towards Emily. Only Harriette didn't have permanent scars on her face.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Harriette looked at him with slightly dull green eyes.

"I think I have found my mate." Edward admitted uneasily. He couldn't lie to Harriette. His vampire was compelled to make his mate happy. And to make her happy was to satisfy her every whim. Even if it was personal questions he himself didn't have an answer to.

"Really? That's marvelous." Harry smiled at the copper haired vampire.

"I'm... confused." Edward added.

"Why?"

"Because I think I have two."

"So what's the problem? It's just more love to spread around isn't it?" Harriette asked with a confused arched eyebrow.

"My mates are twins." Edward admitted hesitantly.

"Alright... Is it the Twins?" Harriette asked with a small smile. the twins and Edward? What an extremely interesting couple if nothing else.

"No, not them. Definitely not." Edward scoffed. The very idea of being together with the twin terrors for all eternity, sent shivers down his spine.

"Then who? I know nothing of any other pair of twins. Edward." Harry asked, curious.

"I, I can't tell you yet." Edward looked away from captivating green eyes.

"Of course. It is your secret to share." Harry conceded, the man needed to think about it. A relationship with twins would certainly be awkward at first but Harry was sure all three would be happy together.

"One of the twins is also a boy." Edward whispered.

"I take it you have never been attracted to the same sex?"

"To be in a relationship would have been frowned upon in my time. Let alone a relationship with a pair of twins." Edward admitted unwillingly. Surely Harriette would be able to help him think things through?

"Personally, as long its love, I wouldn't care about what everybody else thinks." Harriette responded, eyes back to staring at cloudy grey skies.

"Do you really think so?" Edward mused. Wanting the confirmation from his mate.

"Yes. Love is love. No matter how you look at it." Harriette shrugged.

Merlin knows he had his fair share of loves. His entire family, the short relationship he had with Draco, the slightly longer relationship he had with a close friend back in Japan. Both had ended simply because they were simply not meant to be. Harry sighed, he had never had the inclination to be with a female after Ginny. Perhaps seeing the worst of a woman's personality all combined into the redhead mad him grow accustomed to his own gender.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime." Harry replied simply.

* * *

It was already late into the night, the vampires and shapeshifters had already left for home a couple of hours ago. Draco and Harry were curled around each other on a sofa in front of the fireplace in the library.

"That Jacob boy," Draco started murmuring into Harry's hair.

"What about him?" Harry asked into Draco's chest.

"My magic reacts strangely whenever I'm around him." Draco admitted in a hoarse whisper. This was something strange. Draco had never gone through something like this before. It was strange and new and he might be walking into this blind. And to be honest it was frightening.

"In what way?" Harry asked, concerned.

Arms wrapping themselves tighter around the blond. Wanting to be as close to the blond as possible. They might no longer be in a relationship, but Draco had a place in his heart. After a couple of months of dating, it was more like comforting each other from the horrors of war. The two acted as the each other's rebound. Healing the other's heart enough that it allows others in. The pleasure in the love filled kisses and passionate nights, made them feel human again.

After being in the center of the throes of war, the death, the pain, the suffering, the loss, it felt good to have somebody waiting for you to come home. Somebody who would hold you tight in their arms, Whisper comforting words that made you weren't necessarily a mindless killing machine. Soothe the aching pain in their hearts from the needless loss of comrades.

Harry loved Draco, and he was sure that Draco loved him. But they just weren't meant to be in love.

Their physical relationship was something that helped to distract themselves from the horrors of war. But when war was over, they just simply couldn't find themselves living happily ever after in each other arms. They knew that there would be someone out there for them. Someone to heal the two tainted and wounded souls. How could two broken souls heal each other? The best they could do for each other was close the wounds but the scars were still there. They knew they needed someone who would make the scars fade, to forget the reminders of war that they always carried with them.

"My magic feels a need to push me towards him, to embrace him. To make him mine." Draco chocked out and wrapped his arms around Harry's forever smaller form. He prayed to whatever deity that Severus was successful in his potion.

"Your mate?" Harry questioned gently. So many people finding their mates, when would Harry find his? But did he even deserve one?

"Possibly. I'm so scared Rie." Draco whispered, close to tears.

To finally have a mate? Somebody to heal him from his old wounds? Somebody to help him forget the horrors of war. Somebody to always stand by his side. Who would always be there for him, to care for him. To love and cherish Draco, who had lost so much and had lost even more. To finally be taken care of, like how Harry had taken care of him all those years ago. Like how he had taken care of his brother.

Somebody he could love and protect and have the same returned to him. What if it was just a cruel twist of Fate? What if Draco embraced his new bond only for it to be whisked away from him? Leaving him cold, hollow and broken. Far beyond repair.

"It'll be alright. I can feel it." Harry soothed. Harry understood Draco's fears. Harry understood Draco better than any other person alive. And hopefully Jacob would soon be on par. Draco needed someone to care for him. The man who had cared for others for so long, it was time he was returned the same love. By someone who was meant for him in every sense of the word.

"I hope so."

"We'll talk to him about it soon alright?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always. I love you, Dragon."

"Love you too, Precious."

The two fell asleep like that, clinging on each other in front of the warm fire. Holding to their loves with an iron grip. Draco would find his mate soon. They would be happy together soon. But what about me? Am I cursed to stay alone for as long as I live? An image of copper hair and topaz eyes flashed through Harry's mind before he succumbed to the inviting arms of Darkness.

* * *

Luna stared at the almost full moon. Her mate was coming soon. She just knew it. Her mate was broken, hurt, wounded. But so was she. They would heal each other. Luna knew it, she could feel it in her bones. The Hunched Snorklebacks had told her. Had told her that the one who would complete her would come to her soon. Maybe not for the reason her mate had come for originally, but they would be together forever. Luna knew it. They had told her and she listened. They had never been wrong before. They have never led her wrong.

What would her mate be like? Would her mate get along with the rest of her family? She hoped so. She knew next to nothing of her mate. But she was excited to know more. To learn something new, to love and get to know each other. Luna could hardly wait.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Khaos has been causing havoc around the Ministry and I find it in our best interest if we were to come for a short holiday with you and your family in a weeks' time. _

_I look forward to see my son, the Malfoy tapestry shows a branch next to his name. Do you know who it is? I find myself agonizing in curiosity. Is this person good enough for my son? Is my son good enough for this person? I expect to be introduced at their earliest convenience._

_The Prewetts are still in hiding, even though I have my best __Unspeakable team on their trail. The last reports show that they are still somewhere in Europe. I would appreciate if you would exercise more caution just in case. I do not want to lose another important family member to them._

_How is Severus doing? I heard he is making headway in the potion to assist your growth. Send him my praise. I will see what I can do to help when I arrive._

_Send my regards to the rest of the family._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius_

_PS. I damn you for teaching Khaos that ridiculous nickname, Potter. I will have my revenge._

* * *

"Lucy's coming for a visit in a week Draco!" Harry shouted excitedly as he read the letter.

It was a Wednesday morning and Harry was eating a bowl of cereal with a still drowsy Draco. The sky was just a regular cloudy and the window was left open so that there would be a breeze. The loud flapping of wings woke Draco just before he had dropped his head in his bowl of cereal. _Damn so close_. In swooped a flurry of feathers of a familiar looking owl.

The great horned owl had dropped the parchment before flying away, not bothering to wait for a reply. Draco snatched the letter from Harry's loose grip and paled at his father's words. The tapestry already made a branch for Jacob! Draco still hadn't even talked to him since the last encounter! Draco groaned.

"I must ask the elves to prepare a room for him." Harry chattered excitedly. Not caring for the weak threat that Lucius had left for him.

"Pup! time for school!" Remus called from the doorway.

Harry walked off, the elves would clean up after him. He began to tell Remus about what Lucius had sent him. Chattering excitedly at the prospect of spending time with Khaos again. Draco was still worrying his bottom lip. Nervously chomping onto his mouthful of cereal. What to do about Jacob?

* * *

Edward watched amused as his mate talked about Draco's father coming for a visit. Bringing a special friend with him. Harriette had not stopped talking about the two and all the fun they were going to have together. Edward just thought it was adorable how his mate was so excited.

This would mark the second week of knowing Harriette Lilian Potter-Black. And he was enjoying every minute of it. But sometimes, he would catch a jaded look or dull eyes and Edward wondered to himself. How well do I really know you? Edward was so desperate to know everything about his mate, but didn't want to pry in her personal life or even her past. Maybe it would be best to just ask?

Edward sighed. What was Delphinium doing now? It has been too long since he had last saw the boy. He wanted to know more about him too. to have two mates was weird, he would have to admit but to have two mates who were each other's twin? Edward felt a headache coming on.

Harriette had just invited the Cullen Coven over for dinner sometime next week during Lucius and his special friend's visit. Harriette was being frustratingly vague about this friend of hers. But Edward was curious all the same. the fact that the friend was special, meant that it was another magical.

Edward couldn't wait. Ultimately, it was another way to know about Harry's past.

* * *

End Chapter 14!

Oh my gosh I realize this story is getting longer and longer. Its spanning across chapter after chapter and I'm still in shock.

I guess it just means more chapters for you guys to read!

Press the pretty button below and leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Certain Circumstances**

**Chapter 15**

I has no Beta so you no can blame no ones but me for whatever mistakes there is in all mine stories.

I no own anything yous be recognizing.

Yous all knows my warnings, I be sounding like House Elf.

* * *

Jacob Black was in so much trouble.

Ever since Bella had been admitted into the hospital, Draco has been steadily ignoring him. Its been two days since Max's funeral and Jacob hadn't even been able to see neither hide nor hair of his blond imprint.

It was late afternoon and Jacob was moping at the diner across the Florist store. He saw Neville and Luna busy at work, arranging products and helping customers. There had been a steady flow of customers ever since it opened about a week ago, the colorful flowers and beautiful arrangements made the store a popular source for decorations in the town.

Suddenly, Jacob spotted the familiar Lamborghini and his heart sped up. Is Draco finally going to show himself? To see that beautiful white blond hair, so silky and shines in the light, the refined face with all the sharp angles and soft skin. His beautiful gray eyes. that tall lean body. The graceful posture, that heart stopping smirk.

Draco was like an angel. A terrifyingly beautiful angel.

Jacob watched as the passenger side opened and out stepped out Princess. He still couldn't believe that the entire family were considered Royalty back in their world. And apparently the short stuff was Wizarding Royalty. The Royal of all royals. Today she was wearing a long dress and her hair was plaited. She made her way to the trunk of the car and pulled out several plastic bags.

The driver's door opened and Jacob's breath got stuck in his throat. Draco stepped onto the pavement wearing a form fitting shirt and tight jeans, blonde hair shining under the light sun.

"Rie, let me get that." Draco offered, holding out a hand for the shorter girl.

"I'm fine, just open the door for me." Harriette grunted in effort.

"You're so stubborn." Draco complained and obediently went to the front door of the store.

Jacob watched the interaction between the two. He watched as Draco opened the door wide opened and led the smaller girl in with a hand on the small of her back. He observed the casual touches and bright smile. He watched as the four of them chatted familiarly. They said they had been adopted into Harriette's family. But that chick doesn't really act like a princess now does she?

She was gentle, kind and calm. But Jacob could still remember when she had brought Remus to introduce them to his cold arrogance, the terrifying anger, the electrifying atmosphere. Now he watched as she helped with the grunt work, watch as she laughed out loud. It didn't seem like a princess like thing to do. But who was he to judge? But what really got him seething was when Harriette walked Draco to his car, shared a quick kiss before Draco shut the door and left, revving his engine.

Harriette waving towards the rapidly disappearing car with a gentle smile. And chills went down his spine when the same polite smile was directed at him. Green met black and Harriette stared at Jacob, as if she were judging something. She seemed to have made up her mind and Jacob startled when Harriette made her way to the diner. A determined look on her face.

* * *

One iced melon drink later, Harriette had her elbows resting on the table, chin resting on interlocked fingers and a forced polite smile on her face.

Jacob could feel the sweat forming on his brow. He clenched his fingers around his glass of coke. Which was unfortunately no longer cold nor gassy.

"So, tell me more about yourself Jacob." Green eyes boring into Jacob's own in an intense stare. No longer smiling, the face was terrifyingly calm.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, he couldn't help but flinch at the sound of nervous fear in his voice.

"I know about your bond with my Draco. So, it will only be polite to formally introduce yourself to the head of the family. Isn't it?" Harry questioned casually, fingers calmly stirring the drink with the straw.

"W-what?" Jacob stuttered.

"You have a bond with Draco, yes?" Jacob could only nod.

"Since I am head of the family, shouldn't you, as a potential suitor for one of my family members, formally introduce yourself? It's only proper after all." Harry drawled.

"R-right. Um, My name's Jacob Black and I'm 16. I'm an Alpha wolf with my own pack."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, an eyebrow arched. Face perfectly calm as if uninterested. Alpha at 16, impressive.

"Is there anything else I should say?"

"Hm, lets start..." Harry mocked pondered, "by telling me more about this bond between my brother and you." Jacob paled.

"Um, well, It's kinda like, since I've imprinted on Draco, I'm unconditionally bound to him for the rest of my life." Harry gasped. A magical bonding?

"This is involuntary? You can't choose who you imprint on?" Harry demanded. Flashes of the Tournament racing through his mind.

"No, I mean, the imprintee is usually the one that's perfect for us. We're each other's perfect match." Jacob tried to explain.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, still shocked. Draco was in a magical bond with an involuntary second party?

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, he does... You become whatever he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." Jacob tried to express the overwhelming rightness of the situation. Tried to explain how Draco was the center of his world now.

"But, you don't love Draco? You never meant to be magical bounded to him? It was all out of your control? You don't want to this?" Harry questioned rapidly.

"W-what? I-I mean, I can't love him immediately, we've only just met. I don't know about your bonds but Imprinting is like finding the perfect person for you. Your soul mate. You can't choose your imprint, it's like they know that your imprint is your perfect match. It's not a matter if I want to or not. I-I just want to be near him. He's... my world now." Jacob finished lamely.

Harry stared at the boy in front of him. So young. Only 16? To be magically bonded to somebody else almost twice his age. Scratch that, Draco was twice Jacob's age right now. To be magically bonded against your wishes was madness.

"I would like it if you were to come to dinner tomorrow. It seems you and Draco have a lot to talk about." Harry sighed. Jacob gulped uneasily.

"Now," Harry started with another terrifyingly polite smile, chin resting on interlocked fingers again. "The second order of business." Jacob shifted uneasily in his seat.

"What on Earth possessed you to hide a highly dangerous Dark Arts book underneath a pile of dirty laundry." Jacob hanged his head in shame.

"You do realize, since your father does not have the active shifter gene, had he read that book he could be the one in Bella's place right now?" An angry glare was sent the young boy's way. Jacob paled at the thought. It could have been his dad in the hospital right now?

"I-I'm so sorry." Jacob couldn't look at the girl in the eye. He could have almost killed his dad? What kind of idiot was he?

"I'm glad you understand, we have already told you the risks of taking the books out of the Manor, and you agreed to keep it out of reach from normal humans. I hope you understand how dangerous some of the books can be." Harry prodded, he felt a little bad for making Jacob look so crestfallen.

"I-I didn't think that, Bella would come over. She was supposed to be grounded by charlie. And dad doesn't usually go in my room like that." Jacob mumbled.

"Well, forget about it. I just hope that you son't be as foolish ever again." Harry waved a hand to dismiss the conversation. "Now, thirdly. I have something very important to tell you. This is super important in your path to be Draco's mate." Harry leaned in closer whispering conspiratorially. Jacob leaned in closer as well, it was quite a sight, such a large body hunched over the plastic table. And opposite him was a girl have his size.

"Someone very important to Draco and I are coming to Forks for a visit within the week." Jacob gulped. Who could it possibly be? "Now, I know what you're thinking. Who could it possibly be?" Harry gave Jacob a knowing look. "Well, to answer that question I'll give you a couple of clues." Jacob nodded mutely.

"He's very close to Draco. Draco listens to him and practically worships the ground he walked on when he was still a kid. Draco would never do anything against this guy. But this guy is also wrapped around Draco's pinky ever since he was but a babe. Can you guess who it is?" A sly smirk on his lips.

"An old mentor? His brother?" Jacob suggested nervously

"Even better. His father." Harry took great delight in watching the tan skin pale in fear.

* * *

"Lucy when are we leaving?" Khaos whined as he floated through Lucius' office walls.

"In 4 days." Lucius answered without even looking up from his documents. Anson from the Department of International Floo Transport was threatening to sue Hinksley from the Apparation License Department for stealing his personal work. And Lucius as head of Magical Law Enforcement had to look into the case beforehand.

"Whhhhyyyyyy." Khaos pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Floating lazily in front of the blond man.

"Because I have work. I can't just drop all my responsibilities and go on holiday whenever it suits me." Lucius grounded out. there was still that problem with the Japanese Ambassador who was accused of molesting a bar witch.

"But you've done it before..." Khaos smirked, making various odds and ends in the room float with a wave of a hand.

"That was years ago! You promised you wouldn't bring it up!" Lucius slammed his hands down onto the table with a loud smack.

"Hahahaha! I'm going to tell the entire Department!" Khaos laughed, finally getting a rise out of the normally stoic man.

"Stop it right there you little irritant! You promised! I'm not going to bring you to Harry if you tell anyone!" Lucius threatened. He did not need Khaos to cause trouble when he was swamped in as he was right now.

"What! That's a lie!" Khaos pointed an accusing finger at the irritated blond.

"It's not! I'd do it and you know it." Lucius crossed his own arms in a show of his rarely brought out stubborn streak.

"I hate you Lucy!" Khaos screamed as he started to throw one of his tantrums.

"Khaos! Wait!" Lucius called in an attempt to evade the mayhem that would definitely occur should Khaos have his way. Hands dropping down to his sides.

"What do you want now!" Khaos shouted, his arms raised in anger.

"I-I apologize. It was uncalled for. I'll make it up to you, How bout we go there a day early? We'll surprise Harry." Lucius gave a weak smile. that's it, calm down now little ghostie. No need to destroy my pretty and expensive office now is there?

"Really?" Khaos lowered his arms.

"Yes."

"OH! I love you!" Khaos crowed and he spun in circles around the room.

"Now leave me be." Lucius made shooing motions with his hands.

"Alright, bye Lucy."

"Stupid Harry and his stupid need to give nicknames..." And now he had to do his work twice as fast so that the two could leave a day early.

* * *

The family was having dinner and Harry was in a particularly happy mood after freaking out the young shapeshifter. Draco was still a nervous wreck, thinking about his father. Sirius and Remus were talking with each other, and by Sirius' blush Harry hoped they remembered to put up a silencing spell around their rooms.

Severus was also in a good mood, his experiments were coming along successfully. A couple more months and maybe Harry would finally have the body he should have had. His smug aura made the rest of his family happy for him.

Fred and George were retelling Harry tales of their day. How the store should be more than ready for business by opening day. Harry was genuinely very happy for them. He listened to the chatter around him while keeping up his own with Luna. Neville was inputting his own thoughts on running a store with the twins.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Hermione squealed as she clutched the letter in her arms.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked. It didn't seem to be bad news with the way she was squealing happily.

"Mcgonagall has offered me the position for Charms Professor!" Hermione exclaimed happily thrusting the letter in Harry's chest. Obviously wanting him to read it. Harry read through the letter and was smiling for his friend. Being offered a position to teach at Hogwarts certainly worth celebrating.

Teaching...

At Hogwarts...

In England...

Away from him...

Leaving him behind...

The rest of the family were eagerly waiting for their chance to read the letter, save the elder members ( not counting Sirius, Godric knows that man is still a child at heart ) who knew they would eventually get a chance to read it when the fuss had died down.

Fred snatched the letter from Harry as soon he was done with it. Harry faced his sister, "So when are you leaving?" Harry tried to smile, and only a sad lift of his lips to show for his efforts. The family quietened down. It finally hit them through the haze of good news, Hermione would be leaving them.

"I-I, I don't know. But, I don't want to leave you..." Hermione stuttered. Leaving Harry? Her brother? Could she really bare to leave him behind while she focused on her career?

"I think you should go and write back to Minerva. I'll be in my room." Harry replied, voice soft and barely above a whisper. The room was unnatural quiet. Everyone understood that Harry would not take being left behind well. But Hermione was offered an opportunity to work and teach at Hogwarts. They knew that Hermione wouldn't be rejecting the opportunity. It had been something that Hermione had always wanted to work at Hogwarts. Imparting her knowledge to future generations.

"Harry, I should- Harry isn't-" Hermione flustered getting up to go after Harry.

"Leave it Mione." Neville spoke up. Halting the woman in her tracks.

"Neville, I- Harry-He-" Hermione looked like she was about to cry. She had made Harry upset again...

"I'll go. Just stay here Hermione. I'm proud of you for getting the job. Congratulations" A bright smile and a pat to the shoulder and Neville was off to find his brother.

He left the dining room with a bright smile, assuring that he would talk to Harry, soothing an irate blond Slytherin and worried Potions Master, gave a quick wave and ducked out to the hallway. He cast a Point-Me charm and watched as the wand spun theatrically in the air before pointing towards a staircase that led to the rooftop, the observatory that either Luna or Harry used to observe the stars.

* * *

Harry stared at the night sky. He knew that his family would never be with him forever, but for Hermione to leave him. So soon. It was a though blow to the face. It hit him that his family would be leaving him, sooner or later, whether he wanted it or not, they would all leave him.

Harry, who would live forever, as expected of the Master of Death, would not have his family around him forever. He could not even join them in the afterlife. Everybody he has ever known or ever will know will one day die. Even Jacob who was a shapeshifter who would stay immortal while he continued shifting, would die one day. Even Edward and the rest of the Cullens would one day die. Yes they were immortal but, they were not indestructible.

Who knew? One day when they least expected it, vampires would be exposed and they would be hunted down as soon as their identities were discovered. Humans just weren't allowed to know of other species simply because majority of them would not be able to handle such information without wanting to retaliate. Either Humans and Magicals would go to war, or either would end up extinct.

And Harry would be the only one who would survive the mayhem.

"Hey Harry." Neville called out from the door.

The observatory was a large dome with a glass roof. There were shelves upon shelves of Astronomy books and Divination books. Palmistry and the reading of tea leaves. Nothing like the phony that Trelawney had been. There were numerous black boards with star charts pinned onto them.

In the center of the room, was a large circular carpet with recliners and comfy lounge chairs.

Harry was laying on one of them, hair lying limp to the side, green eyes blank, and body slack. Neville had expected to see tears and a body racked with sobs. But to see the almost catatonic state of his first love hurt more than he imagined.

Pretty Perfect Angelic Lovely Harry. The first person who Neville had loved. The first person that he had let go. Neville who had had a crush on the Savior since his years in Hogwarts, he couldn't really remember when he had started his crush on the green eyed boy but he remembered when he had given up hope on ever getting together.

But we won't get into that now.

Neville had been in love with Harry, maybe for most of his life. But he knew Harry was never meant to be his. No matter how much he wanted it to be. The sleepless nights that he spent in silence gazing at the grounds with his fellow Gryff, the self-hating tears wiped away by the sleeves of the disgusting over-sized sweaters that Harry had been forced to wear. The gentle smiles and bright green eyes that shone brighter than any of his plants. He had worked hard trying to cultivate his plants to shine the same color as those beautiful shining gems.

But nothing could compare to Harry.

The boy who loved everyone, who was hurt so badly and broken almost beyond repair.

Every time Harry was in the Hospital wing, Neville would slip in and leave a flower in the vase on every bedside table. He had never told the small boy it was him, but Harry would always give him an especially bright smile at  
Neville every time he was released. Neville knew that Harry knew it was he who had given the flowers. No words were needed between them. It had always been like that with them.

It was like that now that Neville was in love with somebody else. A certain redheaded half demon they had met in Japan. Even though Neville had been jealous and confused when the two men that he loved had started going out, he had been relieved when eventually, the two mutually split after dating for 3 months.

Neville had continuously exchanged letters with the half demon till this day, keeping each other up to date with their current affairs. The redhead was planning a trip to visit soon. Neville inwardly smiled, if he came, the rest of the gang were likely to follow soon after. It would be a hectic time when the entire gang got together.

"Nev, I'm scared." Harry whispered. The soft voice carried all the way to the door. The hollow echo made Neville shiver.

"I'm here for you Harry." Whether you know it or not. I was always there for you. Only you.

Neville made his way to the lounge chair and curled up around Harry from behind. Spooning the shorter male from behind. They spent the night in each others arms. Neither needing words for them to understand each other. Neville loved Harry in a way that he had never expected, Harry was practically his twin. Like Fred and George, they were each others other half of their soul.

They weren't such things as having only one soul mate. You can't just form one unbreakable bond in your entire lifespan. What would happen if the other died before you? So it had been Neville's theory that a person could have more than one soul mate and more were being formed everyday. And Harry of course had agreed to Neville's idea. If I wasn't soul mates with all these people I don't think I could have withstand all of them at the same time. Harry had snorted when Neville asked what had made the green eyed boy believe in Neville's theory so readily. The answer had made Neville chuckle.

Like Fred and George, Neville and Harry were inseparable and their minds were very alike. While the twins finished each other's sentences as a proof of their bond, Neville and Harry communicated without words, body language and eye contact being their words and language.

While Edward Cullen had good reason to fear Severus' and Draco's wrath, none could stand in the way of Neville's ire when it concerned Harry. Draco was the first line of defense. If you passed Draco's inspections you would go through Severus. Severus would test your worth and then it came to Luna. If she found you acceptable, you would go through the last hurdle. the Master Herbologist Neville Evans.

Ultimately, Neville's word carried as much weight as Hermione's did, Harry's sister in all but blood, but Neville was the voice of Reason while Hermione was the voice of Logic.

Soon, Harry and Neville dozed off sleeping under the cover of the night sky.

* * *

Sam Uley stared at the twitchy and nervous Alpha in front of him. Jacob was waiting for somebody to pick him up from the Rez to bring him for dinner with the Potter-Black-Evans family. The boy had borrowed one of Sam's dress shirts and wore form fitting trousers and even wore nice shoes. The fact that he had imprinted on a male had Sam reeling but it was Jacob's soul mate. Even if it was uncomfortable to know that Jacob would be with a guy for the rest of his life, Sam had no choice but to let it be.

He just didn't want them in his pack.

Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against homosexuals. Its just that, he wasn't comfortable hearing thoughts about how hot one of his boys were while running a patrol.

Or even how Jared thought about how supposedly sexy his imprint is.

He didn't need those images thank you very much.

And soon the Spyder's wheels crunched the gravel in front of Billy Black's house and out stepped someone that completely floored Sam.

Remus Lupin stood with the grace and dignity of a true wolf.

He closed the door with a snap then made his way to the two alphas. Sam watched as Remus did a full sweep on observing the other Alpha.

"I'm Sam. Sam Uley." Sam greeted, arm out for a handshake. He was greeted with a firm grip and polite smile.

"Remus Lupin."

Jacob hopped to his feet and nervously stood in front of Remus. He gave a nervous chuckle and tugged at his shirt collar. Remus observed the boy and nodded in approval. Yes, Draco did appreciate someone with a muscular stature. One of the reasons why Harry and the blond had not worked out. Harry simply could not form any muscle mass. His body was small and lean. Muscles were compact and tense, good for bursts of speed and prolonged fights.

"Come, lets go." Remus gestured to the car and the two made their way with a quick wave to Sam. Soon Sam was just staring at the dust cloud that was settling on the driveway.

"Good luck Jacob." Sam whispered.

* * *

End Chapter 15!

OMG sorry for the long wait. Life has its ways of distracting a budding fanfiction writer.

Next chapter a dinner with just Draco and Jacob and Lucius arrives in town with Khaos in tow. What will happen with Bella? Remember a little A/N that I put in the last chapter? Bella, you've been sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss!

But how did that come around in the first place? Stick around to find out!

And read my little oneshot, its Drarry should you want to know...


End file.
